Mechanics
by Jack Mirembe
Summary: There are things you never do in front of a Titan, and insulting a friend is one of them. BBXCyborg friendship, because there just isn't enough out there. One shot series.
1. Machines

_I really liked writing this. I'm thinking I might expand it into a series. Would anybody be interested in reading something like that? Regardless, thanks for reading this. I own nothing. It's sad. Oh well, please enjoy!_

* * *

There are things you don't do around Beast Boy.

The list of 'Do Not's is very short. Simply because Beast Boy is a very patient person, it means it normally takes a lot of effort to really upset him. However, there are some things that you just don't do in front of him. The reason is that everyone has their breaking point, the red button that you do not press under any circumstances. Once that point is reached or that button is pressed, there is no going back. Something is going to explode and hell will have to be paid.

That's why you never call Cyborg a machine in front of Beast Boy. He knows what machines are. They are cold. Machines are cold metal pieces spinning and pushing and grinding together, somehow managing to give a response. That outcome is set. You put something in the microwave, it will get hot. Stick anything other than a game in the Game Station; you better believe that your Game Station won't work for very much longer. Doomsday devices create doom, chaos, and destruction, not daises.

Beast Boy knows machines don't feel. You can hit a computer with a sledgehammer or a misaimed Stankball, and it won't flinch in surprise. Machines don't scream like little girls if you sneak up on them after a _Wicked Scary _marathon, or deny that it ever happened later. They don't get angry when they can't get make a complex program work. Machines never laugh in relief and success after long hours spent completing the most mind-blowing and ridiculously difficult games ever know to mankind. Beast Boy has never seen a machine cry.

But he's seen Cyborg cry. He's watched him laugh and smile. Beasty Boy has heard him cry out in pain and frustration in battles. Cyborg will sing off key and yell. Beast Boy has woken up in the hospital wing to Cyborg's rants about how dumb the shapeshifter was. They both know he's not really angry, that he's just trying to keep from showing how scared he was. Beast Boy can't count the hours they have spent, simply talking. Often late into the night, Cyborg gives him all the advice he has in exchange for tales of old adventures. Cyborg plays computer games and almost always wins. He tells stories, makes mistakes, and is always there to watch Beast Boy's back. His best friend does more than a machine ever could. The reason is because Cyborg isn't a machine.

So if you ever make the mistake of calling his best and first friend a machine, Beast Boy will take swift measures to correct you. He doesn't like to be violent unless he has to, but there are things he will not allow to go unchallenged. The next thing you know, you'll be knocked on your butt and watching the smallest Titan walk away. And you know you won't ever be making that mistake again.

Because there are things you never do in front of a Titan, and insulting a friend is one of them.


	2. Dark

_Yeah I know, another one! But I couldn't help it. Consider it seconds. Enjoy! I don't own anything, other than a mind that refuses to focus on homework._

* * *

Cyborg knows what it's like to be afraid. Fear was something he knew long before he ever met the Titans. He had been afraid before.

When he was little, he had been scared of millipedes and the dark. Just thinking about the way all those little legs moved used to give him shivers. Of course, the dark was the dark. At least with millipedes, you knew where they were. The dark just hid everything. There was no way to tell what could be lurking in the shadows, just waiting for its moment to strike. Or maybe slither out into the open. You never knew, because you couldn't see. He hadn't had to face it alone though. His parents had always been there to hold him tight and shoo the bugs out the door. Some nights, they had simply protected him from the dark.

Bugs and shadows faded away as he grew older. They were replaced by fears of losing the District conference, not passing classes, and the ever looming threat of being overlooked by girls. Those had been his fears. Honestly, he's ashamed of them. The biggest worries of his life at that point had been so small. He should have been thinking bigger. He could have been worrying about his family, his future.

Every time he hears Beast Boy talk about his childhood, there's never any mention of sports or school. There's just a lot of fighting. Power hungry psychopaths, robot armies, and destructive machinery had filled his past. While he had been worrying about whether he would get a date for Friday, Beast Boy had probably been going toe-to-toe with people bent on annihilating him.

His best friend has too many scars. Cyborg has seen the many reminders left by bullet wounds and torture sessions. The files in his head about anatomy and medicine tell him exactly how deep an injury would have to go to leave marks like that behind. Too often, the information will also include a memo on the potential fatality of the wound and the statistics that could have been Beast Boy. Even though the files tell Cyborg everything he could want to know about scars, they don't explain how his best friend manages to disappear whenever they talk about them.

The shadow that passes over his best friend's face when he tells the stories behind his battle mementoes isn't ever mentioned. Neither is the hard edge of pain that coats his words or how his entire body tenses until the tale is finished. They never even come close to hinting at why the light in those bright eyes gradually fades, leaving them flat and dull. Making them dark. No file ever explains what changes his best friend into a stranger.

Cyborg was afraid of the dark when he was younger. Every day, he's faced with monsters, alien invasions, and things he would have been hard pressed to imagine. Even with all of those threats, there isn't very much left that scares him. Titanium armor is a decent confidence boost. In all honesty, he's still afraid of the dark. Only now, he isn't so much afraid of what might be hiding in the shadows. These days, he's more afraid of who he might lose to them.


	3. Poison

_Gah! I can't stop! I guess that isn't a bad thing though. : ) So, I like the fact that Beast Boy is able to hack things like the Brotherhood's black hole device and Raven's file. Thinking about that connected with the episode Crash and this is what you get. I don't own anything, so don't get any ideas. Enjoy! _

* * *

It was the smallest thing he owned. Little enough to him to easily slip inside the rolled up cuff of his glove and carry with him everywhere. The perfect hiding place, because nobody ever checks gloves. Of course, no one would ever think of checking Beast Boy for dangerous materials. He was just the shapeshifter. Everyone always assumes his greatest weapon would be himself and the arsenal of creatures he can access with a thought.

That's the thing about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me.

Robotman had noticed it first. The big man had seen the potential for a hacker before anyone else. So Cliff had taught the small boy everything he knew about algorithms, bandwidths, programming, encrypting, and viruses. Beast Boy may not have understood computers, but he got hacking and viruses. Soon enough, he had designed programs powerful enough that Cliff had been forced to buy the boy his own computer. They couldn't afford his 'projects' worming their way into the ship's computer system. When he had run away, there hadn't been any real reason to take the computer with him. He had packed his backpack, loaded up the little drive with the best he had ever designed, and left.

Crossfire 8 simply ripped apart the internal systems in less than two minutes, making the computer nearly impossible to function. Grphz made it painstakingly slow to open, run, or format anything. Athena overloaded the system with useless applications. There were others of course. The most effective virus he had ever come up with was by far was Too Bad. It wiped the memory, hard drive, every scrap of data away. Then the program would fill the screen with giant block letters "TOO BAD". It and all the others were stored away on that little zip drive, ready to deliver a cocktail of destruction on any computer. There were over a dozen different ways for a computer to die, stored neatly inside that tiny little zip drive.

He had never used it since joining the Titans. There had never been any real need for him to put his less than legal skills to use. Of course, there were a few personnel files opened here and there. A couple movies downloaded early, that he would pass off as early releases to his teammates during movie night. Even then, he had relied on his hacking skills. The fastest way to gain attention was destroying things. It had never been anything dangerous. Maybe slightly on the shady side of the law and definitely nothing he was about to tell Robin. At least until a few hours ago when he almost killed his best friend on accident.

Honestly, it had been a good virus. Before today, he would have liked to pull the Endzone apart and rebuild it. Even now as he sat staring at his zip drive, he could think of all the different ways that it could have been improved. The few little tweaks it might have taken to make Endzone absolutely lethal. That was the problem. He was thinking of ways to improve a virus so he could destroy programs and delete files more efficiently. His best friend lay in med bay recovering from a virus someone just like him had thought of. Cyborg had nearly been lost to a virus just like the ones his best friend carried, wrapped carefully inside his cuff.

Before today, he had never really considered his flash drive as a poison-filled syringe. Then again, he hadn't ever really thought of Cyborg as much of machine.


	4. Really?

_Ever had a friend that knew exactly what was running through your head just from the look in your eyes? Mine could look at a month old picture of me, and tell whether or not I wanted a cookie, along with what kind of cookie._

_I own my blue and black beanie that I bought with my own money. That's about it. No Titans. *sigh* Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

His best friend had been sprawled on the floor of the common room for almost an hour. Cyborg wouldn't have been worried if the television had been on or Beast Boy was sleeping. The TV had been silent and dark all morning. As far as Cyborg could tell, the small animorph wasn't sleeping. His blue-green eyes had been flickering across the ceiling for the past fifty minutes, as if he was reading a book printed on the panels. Most worrisome of all was the fact the boy hadn't spoken in the entire hour. A quiet Beast Boy meant he was upset or scheming. Neither was a very good omen. Either way, Cyborg wasn't about to let his best friend go through it alone.

"What are you thinking?"

Beast Boy tilted his head back to look at the larger Titan. Eyes locked and then…

"Pineapple and a disco ball, really? You're losing your touch." Cyborg snorted. The green Titan rolled onto his stomach to look at his best friend without cricking his neck.

"Well, what would you do?" Cyborg stepped over the back of the couch and settled down to think. After a few moments, he laughed. Beast Boy searched his face and then began laughing as well.

Rolling back to face the ceiling, Beast Boy smiled.

"Yeah, the ostrich is a good idea. But where are we going to get that many kumquats?"

* * *

_Oh, wait! Before you go, I want to try and write the 10__th__ shot based on a prompt from somebody other than a caffeine/sugar high or my muse, Waffle. So, send in ideas!_


	5. Expecting

_Set several years in the future. : ) Enjoy!_

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

Twenty minutes ago, he had been peacefully resting in sleep mode. Not a care in the world and had several hours left to spend charging before starting his day. Only to be suddenly woken up to find his best friend's face inches from his own. It was only instinct to throw Beast Boy across the room. The sound of his best friend's body colliding with a wall was slightly satisfying.

His internal clock had said it was 4 in the morning. There was no reason for him to be awake, and even less reason for his best friend to wake up. He had been ready to complain, but the look on Beast Boy's face had stopped him.

He was glowing. Blue green eyes shining with barely contained happiness. His hair was sticking in all different directions as if he had run his hands through it several times. Even as he pulled himself off the ground, an enormous smile spread across his face.

For a moment, they had simply stared at each other. Then his friend had spoken. Just five words. Voice shaking from excitement, Beast Boy dropped the bomb.

"I'm gonna be a daddy."

Cyborg had known it was going to happen at some point. Ever since he had stood at his best friend's side at the altar, and watched the bride come down the aisle. However, he had never thought he would pass out at the news.


	6. Safe Part 1

_Yay! It's snowing! : ) And I have finals! : ( Ahh well, I'll just have to survive. Set after Beast Within._

_The only things I own would be the ideas that bubble up in my head. Not even the words, who knows, they may be copyrighted! Enjoy!_

* * *

His chest felt like it was on fire. It was hard to breath. He wasn't sure if he could open his eyes, and didn't really know if he wanted to. There was blood in his mouth. He wasn't completely sure who it belonged to. Little throbbing pulses of agony kept jarring him from going unconscious. It felt like somebody had torn him into little pieces and then sewn him back together. Badly.

There was somebody nearby, he could hear their feet. Big clunking feet moving, running maybe, towards something nearby. He would have called out for help, but his throat was too raw and sore. Not to mention he just didn't have the strength. He was pretty sure he would puke if he opened his mouth.

He was cold and lying on something cold. Shivering hurt. Those footsteps were getting louder.

Then he realized . His friends were gone. Where were they? They could be hurt too. What if they had been taken prisoner? He had to help them. His instinct was screaming that they were in danger. And he wasn't there to protect them anymore. The sudden need to see them all safe and whole was overpowering. He had to get home. So he did the only thing he could think of. He opened his eyes.

It was dark, wet, and cool. The ground was made of concrete covered in mold and mud. Every so often, there were craters pock marking the otherwise smooth surface. With the throbbing of his head, he couldn't remember if he had ever been there before. How he had gotten there or what had happened was a complete blur.

The footsteps had gotten louder and louder as they drew closer.

He only moved a few inches before the pain made him dizzy. Then he'd had to stop and wait for his vision to clear of bright spots. He wanted to groan from pain, but now he was certain he would throw up. His friends were gone, and he didn't know where to find them. He was lost, memory blank of explanations.

So he just laid there, trying hard not to cry out. Every second was a moment he could have been saving his team. But he just wasn't strong enough. It was almost too much for him to simply lie still and keep breathing.

He felt a giant cool hand gently rest on his back and its match slip under his chest. With a quick and careful movement, he found himself resting in two very strong arms. He couldn't stop a whimper; it hurt to be moved as well as move. The smell of oil and bacon grease filled his barely functioning senses as a soft familiar voice worked its way into his mind.

"It's gonna be alright little buddy. I've got ya. You're gonna be okay."

The sensation of being raised into the air by those arms followed the voice. They started moving, he wasn't sure what direction. He risked vomiting, but he had to talk. Right now he needed to be understood.

"Cy…" His voice cracked and he started coughing. Fresh warm blood was in his mouth. The bright spots were back, dancing across his closed eyelids.

The arms gripped him just a little tighter in reassurance.

"You're safe now. Don't worry, it's gonna be okay."

That was good enough. As far as he was concerned, if Cyborg said it would be okay, it would. He had never lied to him before.

* * *

_Remember, if you have any ideas for the 10__th__ shot, send them on in! Doesn't even need to be an idea. Words work too. ^_^ Until next time!_


	7. Talk

_Beast Boy pays a visit. Early in the series. As for how he knows the connection, I think he could piece things together. I also think I'm getting a cold._

_I only own my lanyard that is attached to a few jangly keys. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Mrs. Stone… umm. "

"I'm sorry; I've never… done this before. My parents never got a real funeral."

"I'm a friend of your son. I know he comes to visit you. That's how I knew where to find you. Please don't be upset, but I followed him. It's just that he'd be gone for so long and come back so upset. I couldn't just sit back."

"You should be proud of him. He's a great guy. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He took me in and gave me a place to stay, food, clothes, everything. I'd probably still be traveling if he hadn't offered his couch. I'd probably still be hungry too. Just the first of a hundred times he's saved my life I guess."

"Did you know he's a hero now? He probably told you. Or maybe he just mentioned it. Heh, he probably didn't say much about it. I don't know. Maybe he didn't want you to worry. You'd probably want to be worried. Cy has probably told you that nothing bad is going to happen, but I don't want to lie to you. I've been doing this for years, and it's no cake walk. It's dangerous and we get hurt. But I think you would understand. You'd get why we keep fighting."

"You're right. It's a dangerous job. That's why I wanted to come. I wanted you to know that…that Cy has friends looking after him. You better believe we won't let anything happen to him if we can help it. I promise I'm going to watch his back. So please don't be worried."

"Oh yeah. Umm, if it wouldn't be a huge deal, could you let my parents know I'm okay? Just let them know that I'm still here. And that I miss them and everything. You know, just forget it. It's not that important."

"That's the alert; I'm going to have to go. I'll drop by every once in a while to let you know how he's doing. It was nice talking with you."

* * *

_Got ideas? Send 'em in for the 10th shot! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Safe Part 2

_Okay, Safe Part 2! I had wanted to write this one like the other, but the idea wouldn't let me. Instead of Cy taking care of BB, we've got the teeniest role reversal. Set before the Titans are established. _

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Then again, it was his luck. His disguise is destroyed by aliens, and he just happens to run into some former highschool 'friends'. They had been a fledgling gang that had always been eager to recruit big strong guys. He had always been more than happy to send back their offer with a few good left hooks. Really, how often do aliens rip your clothing to shreds? It's nearly impossible. Even as the computer half of his brain calculated the possibility, he watched them draw closer. Saw the recognition spread across their faces, which turned to a sort of malicious glee. Then they began to speed up, like a pack of wolves closing in on a piece of meat.

The possibility turned out to be 1 in a ridiculously huge number. No matter what the math had said, there was always that one chance that the almost impossible would happen. There was no way he could try and avoid them, now that they had seen him. They formed a wall across the sidewalk, each of their faces aglow with the excitement. They had finally caught him on his own and had their chance to avenge their broken noses and knocked out teeth.

These idiots had been too afraid to face him when they knew he had the entire football team and most of his class ready to back him up. Before his accident, he had friends that had promised to be there no matter what. Then he had lost every single one, in one extensive life saving procedure. Heh, maybe they weren't really his to lose to begin with. Or maybe they just had a different idea of what 'no matter what' meant.

It didn't matter what happened back at highschool. That was in the past, and he had always preferred to live in the moment. In the current moment, he was facing down a gang of around 20 playground bullies with no back up. They wouldn't be any problem, but it was just the principle of the thing. He gave the gang a grim smile as he settled into a fighting stance and waited. It wasn't murder if they hit him first. Not that he was going to try and kill anyone. But of course, accidents happen. And it had been a really long week.

While he had been reminiscing, they had been throwing insults. However, his lack of reaction to their jeers had made them anger. They had began getting ready to attack, pulling chains and knives out pockets and baggy pants. A few guns made an appearance. Once they all had their makeshift weapons out, they waited for somebody else to make the first move. Nobody wanted to go first.

Finally, somebody moved. A big guy that was more matter than mind with a chain. He swung wildly at his head. The blow was easy to anticipate, and he caught the pipe in his hand. The other hand came up from underneath and knocked the teen out. He landed with on the ground with a barely heard thump as his fellows charged after him. It was easy. Just dodge one to hit another. They continued to prove how idiotic they were because they kept getting back up for more.

He had been about to laugh or maybe taunt them. Whatever he had intended had been knocked from his mind as a pipe connected solidly with the back of his head. He dropped to his knees, lights dancing in front of his eyes as his mind scrambled to replace his equilibrium. The gang members were laughing now, gathering together to deliver the final blows. A few of them were even drooling, just like the blood thirsty pack of animals they were.

Before the pack could find somebody to lead the charge, something small leapt over his back and dove headlong into the group. What looked like a whirlwind of black and purple was punching, kicking and generally handing the hoodlums their asses on a silver platter. A few of them actually screamed before being knocked to the ground.

He watched, entranced by the chaos. It looked easy, like dancing. A head butt there, an elbow here, a spectacular knee to the face, it was quite possibly the most destructive and complex dance he had ever seen. He had never really gotten the chance to just watch somebody that knew, really _knew_, how to fight in action. It ended with the final and largest gang member being flipped over into a pile of garbage with a loud squelch.

The sidewalk was filled with the sound of defeated groans. His rescuer stood in the middle of the bloodless carnage, panting in an attempt to catch his breath. His shoulders were heaving, hands balled into fists. Ears laid back against his head, Beast Boy swiped his hand across his mouth to clear it of blood. It was one of the few injuries he had actually received. The small boy walked to where the tallest and biggest guy lay on the ground, nursing a broken nose. The shapeshifter grabbed the gang member's shirt and yanked him to his knees. When he spoke, it wasn't in the voice Cyborg was accustomed to. It was lower and much harsher, almost like a growl.

"You are gonna give this up, all of you. Jump City doesn't have time for your type of scum any more. If you try and keep this little 'gang' going, I promise you I will hunt you down and well, let's just say it won't be pretty. At least this time, you get to keep your face. It'll be double if you ever try to mess with Cyborg again. Do you understand?"

The guy was nearly twice as tall as the shapeshifter and three times as heavy. Not to mention about to cry and ready to wet himself. He didn't blame the guy. The Beast Boy in front of him wasn't the goofy little boy. This Beast Boy was dangerous and seemed completely able to make good on his threats. This was the Beast Boy to be afraid of.

"Give it up. Or we answer to you. Got it." The green boy smiled like a leopard that had found it's next meal.

"Good. Now get out of here." And with that, he threw the teen back to the ground. The reformed gang member and the rest of the newly disbanded group scattered as soon as the shapeshifter's back was turned.

He pulled himself to his feet just as Beast Boy drew near. The boy seemed to have changed personality completely. His big blue-green eyes were wide and filled with concerned now, instead of narrowed with anger.

"Dude, are you okay?" Even his voice was back to normal. The growl was gone, replaced by the normal sounds of voice in the process of breaking.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. But what were you thinking? You were outnumbered, outarmed, outsized. They all had weapons. How did you even find me?"

The smaller boy smiled sheepishly.

"I followed you. And it wouldn't have mattered if they were all thirty foot rock monsters with plasma cannons. You're my friend. You needed help. It's my job to be there to watch your back and keep you safe and whatever. That's part of being friends."

So what if the football team and half his class had left him behind. Maybe one little hyperactive green dude was all he really needed.


	9. Drive

_So Mechanics is up to 40 reviews! I'm really glad people like this enough to jot down a few words. Or even read this. Huge thanks to everyone! So in gratitude, I'm writing off a few ideas given by you guys in the next few, along with whatever I manage to come up with. First up is the one __**titanfan45**__ sent in way back when. I also want to apologize right now for any time that may feel unnecessary between updates this week. Its finals and things are going crazy. So enough notes, let's get moving!_

_I own a shoe. The other went on strike._

* * *

They were about to die. Cyborg knew it. There was no way they were going to survive. Thankfully, all the good karma they had built up as heroes would make their death quick and painless. Which could be counted as a blessing, because then he wouldn't have to listen to his angry teammate's rant about his lack of common sense as he lay on his death bed.

The world was speeding past the windows a lot faster than he had ever imagined possible. Part of him was proud. His baby was incredible. She was the best ride in all of Jump City. Heck, he'd pit the T-Car against the Batmobile. The other part of him was absolutely terrified. Not only was she the best ride in Jump City, she was very close to becoming the first death trap he had ever willingly stepped into. Not to mention designed.

He held back a scream as they swerved dangerously close to a semi. Horns were honking all around them. The very last thing he wanted to think about was the sheer amount of traffic laws they were breaking. Then again, he was about to die. He'd never have to deal with all the fines. The T-Car lurched forward, barely managed to squeeze through oncoming traffic to the next lane. That time he did scream.

Beast Boy laughed at him.

"Dude, you totally scream like a girl."

Cyborg spun around in his seat to yell at the winner of the World's Worst Driver and Most Reckless Driver awards, not to mention the infamous Most Dangerous Behind the Wheel award. But then he saw the smile that was plastered across his smaller friend's face. He watched his best friend's eyes lit up right before he punched the gas to weave through a group of tractor trailers.

He settled back into the passenger seat, bracing himself for the unexpected turns and sudden stops his friend was prone to making. If they were going to die, he might was well let Beast Boy enjoy himself in their last few moments. He could always kill him later.

* * *

_**titanfan45**__, hope you liked it. Sorry about the lack of explosions, but I couldn't think of an idea that let it happen that worked well. I'll get some destruction ASAIC. (As Soon As I Can)._


	10. Love Hurts

_Alright! Four finals down, one to go. A few down minutes mean an update!_

_I own nothing. And by 'nothing' I mean the Titans. Along with actually nothing. Enjoy._

* * *

Cyborg carefully pulled the piece of lamp out the cut. Beast Boy sat perfectly still, waiting for the tirade.

The half machine threw the porcelain sliver into the waiting trash can and stormed across the room to find needle and thread. He turned away from the counter and fixed his best friend with a glare.

"Do you have a death wish? "

Cyborg marched back across the room and swiped a disinfectant across the injured arm. Beast Boy couldn't help but hiss as the medicine stung. Cyborg snorted at him angrily as he began to sew the gash closed.

"If you don't like it, maybe you should stop getting yourself hurt. You know you can't just keep messing with her like that. Seriously man, you know better. How many times has she told how dangerous it is for her emotions to go out of control? But no, you can't get the message. Just have to keep pushing her buttons. And you expect me to just keep putting you back together so you can go and mess with her again. Someday, she's going to blow up and there won't be enough of you to stitch together."

"She wouldn't ever do that."

"You don't know that."

The room filled with a tense silence. Cyborg carefully finished the last few stitches and snipped the excess string. As he began to wrap a bandage over the now closed wound, he sighed.

"I'm sorry. But I'm worried about you. You know how upset she'd be if something really bad happened to you because of her powers. And don't try to say it couldn't happen. Remember last week, when that teacup gave you a concussion? If it had hit you a few inches lower and a little harder, you'd probably be in a coma. Just because you told her she was beautiful. What do you think would happen if you ever told her how much you actually like her? Or kissed her or something? Dying for a kiss, I don't know man. "

Cyborg gave the finished bandage a gentle pat. Neither of them moved for a moment, contemplating love and pain and the future. Then Beast Boy laughed, shattering the pensive mood into a hundred tiny pieces.

"But you have to admit dude. That would be the way to go."


	11. Stankball

_For __**Somewhere In Time.**__ Thanks for the idea. I kept laughing every time I thought about how to go about writing this one. This is what ended up being settled on. Hope everyone likes it. Sorry it took so long to update! _

_What do I own, you ask? Well, dear friend, the answer starts with a "N" and ends with an "ot the Titans"._

* * *

Starfire knew that humans had many different methods of entertainment.

There was the _Television_ which displayed the images of far-away places, some of which did not even exist. The _Radio_, _Computer_, and many other non-electrically powered forms of media also served to provide the masses with a suitable way to pass the time. On Tamaran, they had the technology to create such devices. However much they enjoyed music and culture, they were a warrior race and had no need (or time) for expending unnecessary time on such activities. Any honorable Tamaranean spent extra time preparing for battle and conflict. Many of their recreational activities were simplistic and for the most part, non-life threatening exercises.

Earth also used such games. However, in current times there was no real need for every one of the Earth's citizens to practice such activities to preparation for battle. Now these sports were little more than a way for people to exhibit their athletic prowess.

Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg had introduced her to a few of the many different forms of physical recreation Earth offered, such as the flat disc they called the _Frisbee _which served a purpose as a projectile. The flimsy disc was to be hurled great distances to a partner, who would then catch the _Frisbee_ and proceed to toss it back. There was also the _Dodgeball_, whose name described itself with great accuracy. _Football_, _Soccer,_ and _Basketball _were slightly more difficult to understand. She was still uncertain as to the point of the _Volleyball_. In between the scoring of points, talking of trash, and generally having of fun, she noticed something about the two.

They were unsatisfied to simply play the game as the rules stated. Often the original ordinances would remain in place for a single round. By that time, one or both of them would have thought of a new method of play that would enhance the difficulty of the game or make it more amusing to participate. She understood their thinking. As Titans, they were capable of achieving much greater physical feats than the average human. Very often, their playground games would be changed to reflect their super human status.

Instead of one _pigskin_, there would instead be four, along with an additional challenge of scoring with all four at the same time, which would give the successful player twenty extra points. The dodging of the ball would be performed blindfolded or restrained to a very small area, which forced them to use their senses to a much greater degree and put them under a greater amount of pressure. Then of course, there was the semi-disaster that occurred when they performed the game using three automatic serving machines and an inordinate amount of tennis balls. The incident had caused Robin to place a ban on any balls used for any activities that were not reported and cleared by him beforehand. This, for some unexplained reason, had generated great laughter from the two guilty parties as they went about collecting all eight hundred tennis balls from the island and surrounding bay area.

However, their lack of access to playthings led them to create their own game: Stankball.

She had to applaud their ingenuity, even if the result was unhygienic. The game lent itself to the level of difficulty. They had intentionally made it very difficult to score, but had been equally deliberate in leaving out any specific discouragers to employing aides such as powers and headlocks. Very often, it came down to which party could manage to keep possession of the ball long enough, which was a difficult task. The stench that the object gave off was atrocious. When they had first begun to play, both of them had passed out from the simple smell of the ball. Eventually they had either grown accustomed to the smell or simply fought through it. It was a difficult game to follow, but extremely amusing to observe. The highlights of the short-lived sports phenomenon included Raven's brief period of time playing. She was crowned "Ultimate Champion of the Entire Universe" in under ten minutes.

Stankball was brought to a halt when a misaimed throw connected with Robin's head. After their leader came to, Robin quickly reversed his previous ban on balls on the condition that they never invented such a disgusting pastime again, along with an agreement that they would limit themselves to only using a single automatic serving machine at a time.

* * *

_**Somewhere In Time**__, I hope you don't mind it wasn't exclusively focused on Stankball. This was just what made sense when I started writing._

_Anyone else with ideas, just let me know and I'll do my best not to suck._


	12. Jealous

_Urgh, ok. I need to update Imprint. I mean, this is getting ridiculous! So be looking out for that in the (hopefully) near future. Also, I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled Wednesday, so I'll be out of it for a while. But I'll do my best to get something up as soon as I can think coherently._

_I own a class ring. I like it very much, but it isn't the Titans._

_

* * *

_

Sometimes Beast Boy trains without equipment.

His pulse pounding in his head like a drum, he'll run for as long as he can. When he can't take another step, he'll fly. Straight into the wind, pushing himself to get as far out as he can. But his strength will eventually run out, so he'll drop into the ocean far below. Then with what little power he has left, he'll swim back to his home. Some days that will be all the training he does. The days where the villains have been relentless and they don't get to rest for very long. Then there are the days when there are no alerts and nothing to help him lose his excess energy. On those days, he'll make that trip over and over again.

Sometimes on quiet, slow days like that, they'll race around the island. Just a simple footrace, no powers. They keep perfect pace with one another, which is saying something. He's only 5'2" after all. So they will run along the beach side by side, at least in the beginning. Because no matter how perfectly he can keep pace, eventually Beast Boy will slow down. He'll falter once he starts panting. Inevitably, he'll have to stop to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his face. A few times, he'd been stubborn and refused to quit running. Only to fall flat on his face after his body finally had enough.

It had made Cyborg angry the first few times. The fact that Beast Boy couldn't keep up for long was irritating. A few races later, and he was horrified to realize he wasn't actually angry.

Sometimes Beast Boy trains without equipment. And sometimes, Cyborg gets jealous.


	13. Crazy

_**Xenia1994**__, this one's for you! And the Mask one is in the works. Along with the next part of Imprint. And my jaw hurts, which means it's time for me to stop talking before I pull my stitches. : )_

_I don't own the Titans. I do, however, have an obsession with sparkly objects. ; )_

_

* * *

_

It was so pretty.

Twinkling and shining, it just hung there, so high above his head. It spun and whirled so slowly, every facet lighting up and glittering like an enormous diamond. The street around it lit up in tandem, glowing ever so gently in time with the rippling lights. But they weren't always rippling. Sometimes the lights would pulse, throbbing ever so subtly. The beat would capture his own heart's rhythm, until the blood in his very veins moved in time with the lights dancing so far above him. Only for the beat to become a wave, moving outwards from the middle like someone dropped a stone in a well full of gemstones. Then the well would change into a cyclone of brightness, swirling around and around. As amazing as it was, it got even better when he let his eyes slip out of focus. Then it became absolutely mind-blowing. Hundreds of little motes of light, moving about like a hundred little firebugs. He could feel people passing by him on the narrow pavement, but he didn't really mind. They were all too busy to just take time and look. Too bad, really. They were missing out.

Then he felt something very big stop next to him.

"It's just a sign, B."

"I know. But, it's so pretty, Cy. It's…"

"Heh, I know B. The shiny stuff always gets ya."

"Mmhmm…"

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Good."

So they stood there side by side, craning their necks back to get a good look at the billboard and blocking half the sidewalk. The people bustling past were probably giving them dirty looks. It wasn't important. He didn't mind if the rest of the world thought he was insane. As long as they both knew the truth, it didn't really matter. Unlike the sign hanging just above their heads. That was very important.

Because it was just so pretty.


	14. Harmony

_*sigh* Imprint update is taking a lot of time. And it's getting longer and longer. So chew on this instead and take a break from fudge and candy canes. Enjoy!_

_I own a headache. And stitches. Plenty of stitches._

_

* * *

_

Beast Boy will sweep across the field, eyes blazing as he searches for the next target. He's much faster than Cyborg, neatly dancing away from oncoming enemies till he finds the perfect opportunity. He spins and twists even when he doesn't need to, like the chords of a guitar solo. Sometimes deep with intensity, other times screeching high with energy. Flying high above his enemies, he has his own sort of rhythm that doesn't necessarily mesh anything else. There's nothing to hold him back, but there's nothing to set his pace. It leaves him vulnerable, because he'll lose his place and come crashing back to earth.

Cyborg moves more steadily, fighting whoever comes his way. He's not so fast as his green teammate, but he'd rather simply attack than set up for a greater finish. Just like a drum, steady and undeniable. Sometimes he's faster and more intense, and other times he's slower and morose. At times he may be underappreciated, but then when things get loud he's the one you notice first. Fists swinging, bodies will fly as he crashes through crowds of enemies. He's powerful, no doubt, but he falls short. There's nothing to highlight his own accomplishments or gloss over his short comings.

Side by side, they are unstoppable. They move with tandem purpose and sweep the crowds off their feet. Cyborg knocks an enemy down and tosses another aside, as Beast Boy leaps over his shoulders into an oncoming opponent like a predator pouncing on its prey. Or maybe like a note rising to its crescendo. It doesn't matter. They may not be necessarily musical, but they find they harmonize perfectly anyways.


	15. Holiday

_It snowed! Finally, a white Christmas. : ) We've got a holiday-tinted shot today. Not intended to be related with Safe 1. But if you want to see it that way, that's fine. Enjoy! _

_Oh, many thanks for all the get-well wishes! I give you each cookies!_

_I don't own the Titans, and they won't be under my tree or in my stocking. Sad._

* * *

The world was swimming around him. His head felt full of cotton and there was a bad taste in his mouth. The room around him seemed empty, but he wasn't sure. It was hard to scan an area when it was whirling around like a carnival ride. Maybe if he sat up…

"What happened?"

Bad idea. The whirling room was suddenly tossed into a blender. The sound of footsteps seemed to echo inside his muffled brain. Then a cool hand gently gripped his, while a soft voice spoke from somewhere nearby. Another firmly pushed him back

"Try not to move too much. You've been through quite a bit."

Once the colors separated into their own blurry shapes, he figured he could speak without throwing up. Or at least, he hoped he wouldn't throw up. His tounge felt thick in his mouth as he repeated his question.

"What happened?"

"They came at you from behind. You had us pretty worried."

He tried to focus, but only managed to peel away the cotton inside his brain to reveal a lot of pain. The gentle grip on his hand grew stronger, anchoring him. He remembered snow, lasers, and lots of lights, multicolored flashing lights. Blinking away tears, he growled.

"Stupid snowmen. I thought the remote only worked on electronics."

The chuckle he got helped place who was hovering above him. Along with the rather large shadow that was being cast across him. He laughed too. But he ended up coughing.

"Easy, little buddy. You've been out for almost four days."

"Four? What day is it?"

"The twenty-fourth."

He swore gently then started to rise again. Well, he tried. His teammate pushed him back into the bed. He flopped willingly against the pillow and coughed again.

"What's wrong? Do you want some pain meds or something? You've probably got a pretty bad headache."

His head did hurt quite a bit, but that wasn't important. The room was starting to look a lot like the med bay, so he had to be getting better. There were much more pressing matters to be dealt with. He stared up at what he thought might be the ceiling with a sigh.

"It's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah. And?"

There, everything was clear again. He was most definitely in the med bay. There were the scorch marks from the first time Star got the cold. He looked around at Cyborg, who was still standing at the side of his bed.

"And I didn't get you anything."

His big friend laughed and gently ruffled his hair.

"I'll let it slide this time. But you better get me something good for New Year's."

* * *

_Merry Christmas!_


	16. Good Friend

_Sorry for the long wait, just haven't been able to think of anything. Hope everyone had a good Christmas! Enjoy._

_I now own a pair of lovely warm socks. But not the Titans._

* * *

Beast Boy is a good friend.

He is the kind of friend that sits up until long past 4, simply listening to his best friend talk about the newest 'The One'. He was also the friend who would happily spend every last penny on junk food at their best friend's favorite diner on a ridiculous number of milkshakes once 'The One' became the newest 'Wrong One'.

The little shapeshifter was the type of friend that knew when and how far to push things. He was as the sort of friend that knew when to let things lie and just sit in silence until it was time to talk. Matter of fact, he was even the friend that would simply let his best friend rant angrily about everything and nothing. And that could take hours, at best.

He the kind of friend that was always right there when he was needed; giving cover in battle without being asked and always prepared to give a quick excuse to cover late arrivals to training practices.

He was also the friend that always right there, ready to collect blackmail material and the random game/movie marathon.

There was no end to the silliness he would create, just to clear away the funks his friend would fall into. That was just how he was. Which was also why he would go to extremes to top pranks, because he was just that kind of friend. He was the one who was there to help pick up the pieces, play games, and whisper secrets. He was there to follow along with crazy schemes and serve half the punishment.

He was the friend that gave Cy a push when it came to asking his longest crush ever out. It was his brain that got picked for ideas when it came to the first, second, third and every other date. He was the one that covered when his friend was late getting back from those dates. And he was the guy who stayed up so they could go over everything that happened.

Beast Boy was a good (maybe closer to incredible) friend. So he didn't mind when he ended up being pushed aside. He was the friend that played solo on all their favorite games. Suddenly, he was the one that got put on hold when the girlfriend called, the friend that was the third wheel.

Besides, good (nearly incredible) friends make great best men.


	17. 27 Years

_Okay, sort of random idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you'd want to see this as a stand-alone. It would be expanded quite a bit and have several chapters. Anyways, Happy New Year's!_

_I own a headache, from trying to write a smart person._

* * *

The image was fuzzy. He couldn't make out very much beyond the small circle of light that surrounded him. Dark blurs loomed around him, shapes reaching in from the sides of his vision. He couldn't turn his head to see the rest of his surroundings. All he could do was stare straight forward into blurriness.

Then a bright rectangle of light appeared. A slim silhouette moved into the doorway, casting a shadow across the floor. Then the doors closed, and the light disappeared. He couldn't hear, move, and could barely see. Not to mention where he was. This was a whole new ballpark. He had to be ready for anything.

_Hi. _

Whoever it was, they were telepathic. Or something. He tried to bring up a list of telepathic rouges, but couldn't. His databases were down. All of them. He was really starting to panic. Couldn't let it show though, had to be tough. This guy had to be really bad, to take him captive and disrupt all his systems.

_What happened?_

_You were transported 27 years from the past to the future. There was an anomaly or something. Whoever sent you here had really faulty equipment. People shouldn't play with the time-space continuum if they can't figure out how to handle power surges. Anyways, it drained your power, and you shut down._

_What? Shut down?_

Lights all around the room came on around him, revealing the shadows to be the shapes of tool boxes and storage systems. It actually looked sort of familiar, except for the fact he couldn't distinguish anything beyond general size and shape. A blurry figure was moving around the room, touching the grey walls. Where ever the person-shaped blur stopped, portions of the wall lit up into a blue screen covered with scrawls.

_Well, more like crashed. But it isn't a big deal. I've managed to get all the important systems online. Took about three days, but what does that matter. It was really a piece of cake, seeing as how it's all old systems. But you don't have enough power to try and move around or be running any extra programs, so no mental Minesweeper or anything like that. It took a little more work than I was expecting, but I got your old charger to work._

He blinked, trying to get a clear view of the room and his talkative host. The blur didn't change.

_I think there's something wrong with my optic feed… and my audio._

_Really? Let me check it out._

The blurry person stopped messing with the newest touch screen and moved closer to where he stood. Snatching up a few tools, he moved around behind and out of his field of limited vision. After a few moments, sound suddenly reappeared. A faint sigh came from behind him. A teenaged voice, male by the sounds of it.

"Why didn't you say you couldn't hear anything?"

_I didn't know…wait, how do you even know how to do that?_

His new repairman laughed. It was a familiar sound, like a remix of an old favorite song.

"You can actually talk if you want. I'm just used to using my mind. And you showed me. Or you will show me. Seeing as how when you're from, I don't even exist yet."

His tongue felt thick as he watched the room become clearer with every word. It was his room. He was on his bed table, in his room. Even though it was clearly older. The paint was faded and pictures he had never seen before were scattered around.

"Who are you then?" Job complete, the kid moved around to face him. For a moment, he was sure he was looking at Beast Boy. Then he saw the little things. The hair was too long, and his best friend rarely wore a t-shirt and jeans. Not to mention a tattoo that peeked from underneath a shirt sleeve.

The near look-a-like smiled Beast Boy's smile.

"A friend. Or at least, a friend's son. Don't worry, Uncle Cy. It'll all work out, just watch."


	18. Please!

_**CrystalWillow**__, this one's for you! Fantastic idea, made me laugh every time I thought of it. Sorry it's taken so long. __**Xenia1994**__ brought up a good question. If you've already sent in an idea, you can ask again. I love writing what you want to see more than is probably healthy. : ) And yes, I will probably make __**27 Years**__ a story in its own right. Ya'll are amazing! All dialouge today, enjoy!_

_What will I own today? A pirate statue. But not the Titans._

* * *

"Cy, please!"

"No Beast Boy. I'm still trying to pay off the tickets from last time."

"It's the tree's fault. You saw it jump in the way!"

"Sure, B. A tree randomly becomes suicidal and decides to leap in front of my baby! Along with the sidewalk and the bus stop and the park and the hotdog stand..."

"Okay, whatever. So maybe I need to work on driving in a straight line."

"The straight line part isn't your problem. It's staying on the road you don't get."

"Which is why I need to practice! You can't just leave me stranded..."

"How on earth are you stranded? You can fly!"

"But it's not driving, Cy! Girls aren't impressed when guys fly. They like it when we drive fast cars! Super powers aren't cool!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! Wait, no, hang on."

"That! That right there! That's why I'm not going to let you drive again!"

"What?"

"You don't focus, don't think things through enough. Little buddy, you have to use your head."

"What?"

"Wow...You're like a gold fish aren't you? Okay, umm, let's think of this differently. Driving is like...fighting!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Like when we're fighting you know? You've gotta be watching what's going on around you, think about what could happen, and then plan different ways to handle it."

"You actually do that?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Nope. I just sorta go for it. And try not to get hit."

"Okay. Then when you drive, try not to hit anything."

"And stay on the street?"

"Yes Beast Boy. Stay on the street."

"Does that mean I can drive?"

"Sure, why not? Gotta die sometime."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just go down to the garage, I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?"

"To let Robin know to send the Coast Guard if we aren't back before 9."


	19. Home

_Set after __**Titans Together**__. Because nobody ever thought Beast Boy would be the guy to lead the final charge. I honestly didn't like the final episodes very much. They were excellent but not my favorites. Oh well. We've made it to 20 chapters! Mucho gracias to everybody who's been willing to take the time and read/review. Enjoy!_

_I own a headache. Because I didn't sleep enough, but that's my fault. Not the Titans._

* * *

He found Beast Boy down at the bay, skipping rocks out into the ocean. For a while, they just stood in silence, watching the stones cast ripples across the dark water. The sun had fallen below the horizon hours ago and now the stars were coming out above their city. He had missed it. The skyline, the streetlights, all the noise and smells, all the little things he had never really thought much about before leaving. Like how the lights of the city would reflect in the water and the way they would dance on the waves. They flickered like tiny flames as the ripples from another stone spread across the surface.

"I don't know what to do." Beast Boy's voice was quiet and serious. It blended gently with the soft noises of ocean around them and the distant rush of cars across the bridge. Cyborg sighed, sitting on a large rock.

"Star doesn't want you to go. Neither does Robin." Another rock skimmed the water, flying from his friend's gloved hand. He had never been able to get the subtly of skipping rocks. It was Beast Boy's thing. One of the many things that Beast Boy did, just because. One of the things that would leave the Tower with him.

"He thinks it'd be good for me though. He told me. Said I'd probably surprise myself." He watched his best friend throw a stone over his shoulder. Then toss another across the water. The younger boy knelt to the ground, searching for more rocks.

"Raven doesn't want you to leave."

"I know." His friend got back to his feet and another rock flew before sinking to its grave. Silence swept in on the evening breeze, wrapping around them both. Until it was shattered with the clunk of a rock simply thrown into the bay. Large uneven waves disrupted the surface.

"They need me. All those new teams, and they all need leaders. And the Justice League thinks I'd be really useful too." The words were frustrated. Another one of those Beast Boy-things. His little friend had never wanted to be in charge. Never argued about taking orders, unless he thought they were wrong. But never because he wanted to be the one giving them. He hadn't wanted the perks, responsibility, or the power.

Funny how things work out.

"You'd be great at it. Really." Big blue-green eyes finally met his. He could see the conflict burning a hole through his friend's heart.

"I'd be able to help them. Be able to save a lot of people..." He didn't bother listing all the reasons for him to leave. They both knew it was long. Personally, he knew it had always been a matter of time. They all had, except Beast Boy. He had amazed all of them, every Titan and all the villains when his rag-tag team brought the near victorious Brotherhood of Evil to their knees. Every one but his team, the little family that had watched him grow up.

"I don't want to leave. I just got back. Just got all you guys back. Just got to sleep in my own bed again. I just got my entire life back. And now they just want me to leave again. Just because of some mission. Anybody could have done it." He watched as his best friend of nearly eight years flop to the ground. Together they looked out at the city they had kept careful watch over for so long. Beast Boy's voice was shaking. Cyborg moved from his rock, instead settling down next to his friend.

"But it wasn't anybody. It was you." He got a choked laugh for his efforts and pretend that Beast Boy's eyes weren't bright from frustrated tears. "You know, nobody is going to blame you if you stay."

"Really?" He ruffled his teammate's dark hair for the first time in months.

"Of course, because I'd kick their butt if they tried." That got the reaction he had been hoping for. The sky echoed with laughter. Smile set firmly back in place, Beast Boy scooped another rock up in his hands. He turned over slowly, examining it. Then, he kissed it and his worries farewell before he sent them leaping out across the water.

"I'm so glad we're home."


	20. Worth

_Coming to you from Denver, Colorado! I'm colder than I'm used to and I've effectively banged up both my knees. Slightly inspired by the rousing games of laser tag I participated in yesterday. And because I'm one of those people that rewind the episode multiple times because the moves are __**so**__ cool. Just in case you didn't know, I have expanded __**27 Years**__. The first chapter is up and going, feel free to check it out! Enjoy!_

_I own a bloody bandage. No Titans._

* * *

On the battlefield, there isn't ever much time.

You don't have time to think about how much something is going to hurt. There isn't any time to worry about destroying somebody's car or busting through a few walls. Most of the time, you don't have time to plan things out. It's just a lot of instinct. Raw nerves and energy working together in an attempt to survive. Except for running towards danger is the most against instinct action you can take. It doesn't make sense, but when you're fighting, nothing really makes sense.

Like how you can break a rib and not feel the pain until hours later. Or the way everything gets amplified by a thousand until you can hear your blood pumping in your ears and feel every little twitch of muscle, even when you're standing still. That helps though. Then you can hear them rushing at you, and feel the ground trembling from their footsteps. Everything becomes a rush of color and faces and noise and it's in better focus, even though the world feels like it's been turned upside down. It also gives a sort of clarity that you can't find anywhere else. There are moments when time just makes sense, and you can almost tell what's going to happen long before the action occurs.

It's those moments, those perfect crystal moments when things like momentum and trajectory simply fall into place, that make the most sense to Beast Boy. Those few precious seconds when he doesn't really think, he just acts. Running on basic instinct and whatever random fact might come to mind, he just moves. And it all just comes together like a dance he's done all his life. Partly because he really has been fighting all his life, but mostly because all those instincts make him want that rush. Maybe it's the instinct that helps him know when somebody's coming up from behind. Or even when to dodge or how far to jump. He's not sure, and it doesn't really matter.

The moment he saw Cyborg fall was one of those moments. Everything hung suspended as his best friend fell, oh so slowly. It was almost graceful, in the most tragic way. Sparks from the downed electric wires danced across the street and arched into the air, tossing strange shadows across the half-metallic face. The normally pristine white armor was marred with black scuffs and dings. He watched as the bright blue slowly began to fade to gray.

He was moving before he really understood. The world was imploding around him, sucking in closer and closer until he couldn't breathe. This was not going to happen. He wasn't going to let it.

Twisting, diving, running. It all felt as normal and as easy as breathing. If he really thought about it, this would have been one of his finest moments. But there wasn't any time to think about something stupid like that. Because every breath he took was another one that wasn't spent trying to help his fallen friend.

He leapt through a shower of sparks and slid to a stop at his friend's side. Blue had long become gray, which was now fading to black. No power. The fight had gone so long, and he had taken heavy damage. All of them had. He could feel the deep-set ache that was his power's side effect taking hold, chest heaving for air and body screaming for rest. But there wasn't any time for that. Cy needed power in the most desperate way.

Desperate need called for immediate action. He wasn't really thinking about the possible consequences when he grabbed for one of the flailing power cords. He didn't even waste time hoping that his rubber soles would be enough to protect him from electrocution. Every and all thought and action was focused on bringing that sparking cable in contact with Cyborg. The world exploded into lightening and sound.

On the battlefield, there really isn't any time. Decisions must be made in a split second. It all comes down to what's worth it. And even though there wasn't time to think, there was enough time to know that this was right. This was worth it.


	21. Pep Talk

_Umm, nothing clever to say today. If any of my notes are actually clever. XP Alright, I was cleaning my room/packing today for school and found my notebook. I was flipping through and came across the beginnings of an idea that had been semi-requested that I never got around to finishing/posting from a while ago. I'm going to get that up. And also dig up who requested it, so I can issue a full apology, complete with name._

_I have a really beat up phone. Dependable and completely amazing, but it's not the Titans._

* * *

"I can't do this. Can we just forget I ever said anything?"

Cyborg's grin was huge, encouraging, and slightly evil. He wrapped a large arm over his smaller friend's shoulders, mostly in reassurance. Plus he really didn't want to have to chase after the shapeshifter if he got cold feet.

"No. C'mon, it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I say something stupid and end up in an alternate dimension on a different planet filled with sentient snack food. They think I'm a scout from an attacking planet and break through the dimensional barrier. They attack Earth, and trap you guys in an enormous peanut butter jar. Then evil hotdogs take over the government. Which starts a civil war between meat-based foods and candy that spreads across the galaxy. I'll go down in the history of the rebel humans as 'The Idiot that Started All This'."

They came to a full and abrupt stop in the middle of the hallway. Cyborg was always amazed at how long Beast Boy could talk without breathing. As the green boy caught his breath, he began to laugh.

"Evil hotdogs? And when did you learn what 'sentient' means?"

"I looked it up. Raven asked me if I was actually capable of sentient thought a few days ago. I didn't know what to say."

Cyborg laughed again and resumed shepherding his reluctant friend down the hall.

"See, she's good for you. She makes you learn stuff. And I think she's just joking about sending you to a different dimension. Mostly anyways." Beast Boy ducked underneath his arm and stood stock still in the middle of the hallway.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. It's pretty easy." Cyborg moved to grab him, but Beast Boy danced away. He shuffled nervously on the spot, half ready to run.

"No, I can't. She won't want to, and it'll just be awkward, and I'm not..." His evil grin faded as his friend's voice broke. The poor guy was visibly shaking. The sentence fell away quietly, so he was barely able to hear its end.

"...good enough for her." Cyborg grabbed his smaller friend by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Shut up. Don't think like that. You're a freaking superhero. You've saved the entire planet about a dozen times. She doesn't have any reason not to like you." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm short, annoying, and watch too much TV. Not to mention play too many video games, freak out too much, don't spend enough time training. Lazy, messy..." Cyborg sighed.

"Don't think of that stuff as negatives. Look at them more like, charming personality quirks."

The smaller boy took a deep breath, like he was about to leap off the top of the Tower into the ocean. A small smile spread slowly across his face. He rubbed the back of his neck slowly.

"Charming personality quirks?" Cyborg laughed and gently pushed him further down the hall.

"Exactly. Now, go sweep her off her feet."


	22. Team

_Howdy! Okay, long time no update. I know I know. But I've got a lot of stuff just about ready to be posted. Not to mention the fact that I'm heading out to school in a few more days, which will give me more time to write stuff out. The Masks one, from __**way**__ back when. Enjoy!_

_I own a decent sense of humor. No Titans._

* * *

It had been a long time since he had been hurt this badly. There was a crash along the far wall. He winced slightly as a few choice words made their way across the room to him. It had also been a while since Cyborg had been this mad.

He had been thinking about making some little comment, anything to lighten his friend's mood. But something about Cyborg's face said that now wasn't the time for any goofy jokes. It would probably be a long time before joking would be even slightly appropriate.

Cyborg slammed a tray containing bandages, gauze, and other medical equipment he didn't understand onto the end of the bed.

"Sit down." Not a request, a direct order. Yet another sign that Cyborg was not to be messed with at the moment. He clambered carefully onto the sterile sheets, trying not to stain the covers with the blood flowing from his nose. Cyborg moved around to stand in front of him, opening a tube of antiseptic.

"Keep your head back and put pressure on it. Shirt, off."

For a few moments he struggled to peel the uniform off while tilting his head back enough. Sadly, he really couldn't wrestle his way out of a sweaty skintight suit only using one arm. At least not effectively. He ended up with one arm cricked back oddly and half-strangled by the neckline of his own uniform. At least he had managed to keep his head back. It was that or choke to death. Cyborg gave a small sigh and started helping him out of the clothing-turned deathtrap. After his arm had been freed, the rant began. He braced himself the best he could. This was going to take a while.

"That was the most idiotic thing he could have done. Ever! Even if he had been trying to be stupid, he couldn't have done any better. What was he thinking?"

"I don't know."

He couldn't hold back a hiss of pain as the material gathered around his waist. The last battle had been extremely rough. The bruises were already appearing, mottled and dark across his ribcage, including a boot-shaped one stamped across the middle of his chest.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault. It just hurts." His best friend started to check for broken ribs. Even though his words were rough, he managed to be rather gentle. The cool metal was soothing against his injuries.

"Of course it hurts. You nearly got ran over by the express train. Nearly died. And all he says is _'Sorry'_. After he goes behind all our backs, wastes our time, and lies to us. Nothing broken, but don't be stupid."

He heard Cyborg move for bandages and medicine. The warm damp feeling in his nose was fading away. Now it just hurt like the rest of his body. He let Cyborg's words wash over him. He knew his best friend too well. Sometimes he was like a thunderstorm. The big guy needed to rage and storm until he calmed himself down. It was only dangerous to stand too close for too long.

"What are we supposed to do? We're trying to protect the city but he's gotta go and become a villain as a hobby. It's stupid!" A quick swipe of disinfectant and a perfect bandage were roughly applied to his upper arm. Cy was an amazing medic, and he only got more efficient the more worked up he got.

"Does he understand the position he's put us in? What is the city council gonna say?" He gave a small groan. He had forgotten about those windbags. They were going to have a field day. His head ached from colliding with the subway wall. He felt his best friend's big hand push a couple pills into his hand. Without bothering to look, he tossed them into his mouth and swallowed. Coughing, he shifted position slowly on the bed to give Cyborg better access to a gash that spread across his side.

"Of course he knows." With a growl, the larger Titan gave up making a lot of little bandages. He simply began wrapping his friend's entire torso up in gauze and medical tape.

"Then what was he thinking!" He slowly removed the rag from his face and settled his gaze on his friend.

"He was trying to catch the bad guy. You know, our job?" He watched Cyborg set the roll of tape down. Silence fell across the room for a moment. Cyborg spoke first, much quieter than before.

"He can't just do that. We're a team, and he can't…" He laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dude, I know. That's why we've gotta show him what it means to be a team."


	23. Promise

_100 reviews! Hooray! And for some strange unexplained reason, I give you angst. __Sorry. This idea has been dancing around my head for a very long time. Set in the future and not related to anything._

_I own nothing. (and I need a hug after writing this)._

* * *

Cyborg found her at a bar. One of those smoky, disgusting places on the wrong side of town. The kind of place his parents always told him to stay away from. It was a hideaway for the rotten-side of humanity. The perfect place to drown in your sorrows.

Garbage bags piled up around the entrance, the windows were dark and covered in grime. The inside wasn't much better. Yellowed lightbulbs flickered around the room, barely managing to light up a quarter of the room. Dark shadows filled most of the room, leaving possible hiding spots for attackers. Smoke hung in the air like a dense fog. The whole place smelled of cheap alcohol, cigarettes, and vomit. He waited for a split second for a comment, a gagging noise, anything. But then he remembered. Just as quickly, he pushed the agonizing sadness and hopeless feeling that threatened to overwhelm him deep down. He had a promise to keep. Grieving could wait.

She was sitting alone at the end of the bar, completely full bottle in front of her. He almost didn't recognize her. The oversized coat dwarfed her and her hair was dull from going unwashed. Terrible as it was, he was willing to bet she had spent the last few days in nearly the same surroundings. It had taken him hours to find her. She had dumped her communicator on a barge headed to Europe and left numerous rabbit trails for him and the rest of the team to unravel. But here she was. Thankfully, she wasn't drinking. But it was bad enough that she was thinking about it.

"Raven." He didn't speak until he was right next to her, and even then he was quiet. The last three days would be worthless if he just scared her off moments after finding her.

She turned her bloodshot eyes on him. If looks could kill, Robin would be overwhelmed with funeral arrangements. She looked away and fixed her eyes back on the full bottle in front of her.

"Go away." No, he had to do this. He had promised.

"Please. Stop this. Come home. We can help..." She whirled on him, eyes shining.

"Home? What home? He's gone. I don't have a home anymore."

"Yes you do. Please. We'll take care of you." She laughed. It was a harsh angry sound. And it broke his heart.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of promise? Oh wait, you promised him, didn't you? That's why you're here. You shouldn't have bothered. It's not like he cares anymore. But then he never cared..."

"Shut up. You know that's a lie." The whole place was making him sick. Or was that just the grief worming its way out again?

"No. You're right, he's not a liar. Breaking promises and giving up falls under traitor, doesn't it?" He felt like he was choking on his heart.

"How can you say that about him? He loved you! Do you know what he was worried about? When he was bleeding to death in that hospital? He was asking about you." He could see he was going too far. The unshed tears in her eyes were building dangerously. But now he couldn't stop.

"'_Where's Raven? Is she okay? Cy, tell me she's okay.' _He made me promise to look after you. Because..." He had to brush away his own tears. "Because he wasn't going to be able to do it himself. He was barely holding on and the only thing he cared about was knowing that somebody would be looking out for his family." Her hand drifted slowly toward her stomach.

"That's right. I know. He told me right before he ran in there. He wanted somebody to know, so that you wouldn't have to do this alone. Just in case he didn't make it." The tears were falling steadily down her face now. It sounded like a few lightbulbs exploded in the backroom. The lights inside the bar itself were flickering dangerously.

"He didn't want to die in a hospital." She was so quiet, it was hard to hear her. "He never wanted to die laid out on a table, waiting for it. He always wanted..."

He wasn't ashamed when his voice broke.

"Wanted to go down fighting. Taking out the villains and saving the day in a blaze of glory." She moved slowly off the stool and laid a few dollars on the countertop. He could see the pain shining through her eyes. With a very small smile and an even smaller voice, she whispered.

"I guess since he didn't get that, the least we could do is make sure his last wish comes true." He wanted to hug her. So he did. Her hair smelled terrible but he whispered into it anyways.

"C'mon. Let's go home."


	24. Sleepover

_We have gone beyond 100 reviews! I never thought this would take off in such a big way. Thanks to everybody who has taken the time to read and/or review. You guys are amazing! So we have a shot from the past. I just think it'd take more than one big fight to help Cy loosen up when the group first meets. So here is one possibility._

_I don't own the Titans. : (_

* * *

At first, he really didn't care.

Some days, if the five of them had teamed up, Beast Boy would walk with him. If the little guy wanted to walk home with him, that was his business. They walked in silence. Well, he did. The shrimp couldn't stop speaking. The battle, the clouds, his shoes, the newest movie that was in town, random questions that didn't really have any answers, you name it and Beast Boy would talk about it. It was sort of annoying, but he didn't care too much. The kid didn't need any sort of input, he would just hold up both sides of the conversation. They would make to his apartment and then the boy would keep going down the street. And that was perfectly fine with him.

The green boy had been walking with him for nearly a week before he disappeared. Just out of the blue, he didn't come to the team missions, didn't answer his communicator, nothing. For all intents and purposes, the shapeshifter had disappeared. Not that he cared. The little guy was free to disappear if he wanted to. He had probably just gotten busy. The city was full of creeps and low-lives that would jump at the chance to take on a little kid like him. He was perfect bait for some of the worst monsters the streets held. The little guy was probably fine, having a great time beating off criminals left and right. Who knew, maybe he had just moved on. The boy had babbled at some point that he was thinking about continuing to travel for a while.

But he hadn't moved on. In a few days, he showed back up. Charging headlong into battle and smiling and talking like before, only looking a little thinner and a little more tired. Everything was back to normal. Sure enough, the little guy had walked with him back to his apartment. He had watched Beast Boy's retreating back move down the street until he couldn't see him anymore. Just to make sure he was alright because maybe he cared a little.

It had been raining, and they had been running down the street. Hurtling past light poles and over the slick sidewalk, they had been racing to shelter. The lightening crashing around him and the wind howling in his ears, he had been utterly focused on getting into the warmth and dryness of his room. He didn't even notice that Beast Boy had come inside too until he had already closed the door behind them. The smaller boy had looked slightly surprised to be inside as well.

Some people would have said he had a choice, but that's a lie. The boy had stood shivering on his doormat, dripping rainwater, and looking like a half-drowned kitten. There was no way he could have sent the poor kid out into that mess again. He may not have cared much, but he wasn't heartless. So he had pulled some blankets and an extra pillow out, and handed the shapeshifter some dry clothes. Beast Boy hadn't complained about having to sleep on the couch. Of course, the little guy should have been sleeping at his own place, but _he _wouldn't have been able to sleep.

He had woken up at 6:30. The couch was empty, pillow stacked on top of folded blankets and clothes. He didn't really mind. At least he had been able to help.

Only that night, the little guy had walked him home and stood waiting on the doorstep instead of walking away. As if he was waiting for an invitation to come inside. He could have just shut the door, but he didn't. So he had to share a take-out pizza with a hungry Beast Boy. You would have thought the shapeshifter hadn't been getting enough to eat. They had talked, both of them this time. It turned out the smaller boy wasn't completely annoying. He hadn't been expecting to, but they ended up having a decent time. By the time they had talked themselves out, it had been around 1 o'clock. He didn't like the idea of Beast Boy walking to where ever he was staying alone. Especially since he didn't seem to know exactly where he was staying. Whenever he had asked, Beast Boy had simply replied "You know, down the street." So the couch had once again served as an impromptu bed.

The next morning was the same. Beast Boy gone before sun rise, off to do whatever he did, only this time he had left his communicator on the table. He knew that the smaller boy would need it, and had set off 'down the street' to return it. He hadn't found any sort of hotel. Only more houses which turned into condos that became offices. He had kept walking for a while, but hadn't found anywhere that Beast Boy could have been staying. So he decided to just keep it with him because the smaller boy would show up at some point.

When he did show up, it was almost a week later. It had been raining again. He had opened the door to find the previously missing Beast Boy bleeding onto the welcome mat. His suit was clinging to a very thin frame and the lightening highlighted the dark bags underneath his eyes. Hair plastered to his head by rain, he had winced in pain.

"I don't know where else to go." Then he had collapsed against the doorframe.

He had rushed the little guy to the hospital. Luckily, the bullet had been easy to remove. But the recovery would be slow, considering the fact Beast Boy was severely exhausted, rather sick, and nearly starved. When the doctors had told him, he hadn't really believed it. But the little guy had confessed with a little persuasion. He had run out of money a long time ago. The last thing he had eaten was that pizza and he had been sleeping in different parks around the city before finding a place to crash on his couch.

He had refused to find the smaller boy a hotel room, insisting he had to stay until he was better. The living room became a second bedroom while Beast Boy recovered. He turned the heat up a little, more because it really was comfortable and less because it helped Beast Boy sleep. Over cartons of take-out, they would talk late into the night. He found himself laughing and smiling a lot more than he had been. He taught the smaller boy how to play video games to pass the time, seeing how there wasn't much else he could do.

He wasn't quite sure what had changed during those weeks that Beast Boy spent as his guest. All he knew was that things were better. But the day came when the smaller boy could move around without wincing and talk without coughing. He had watched the shapeshifter fold up his blanket slowly. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he had spoken.

"You know, you could just stay."

The little guy's face had lit up and they had both laughed. He hadn't been sure where this whole superhero thing would work out. Hell, he wasn't even sure how this friendship would work out. But right then, they were together laughing and he had figured he might as well enjoy it.


	25. Never

_Yeah, sort of a different way to tell a story today. Let me know what you think of this. Classes are going well enough. I think I'm going to enjoy most of them. It's just a matter of being on top of all the stuff I have to do. Whatever, enough about my possible scheduling conflicts. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Titans. But I am building a website for a class._

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg are responsible heroes.

They never stray from their patrol. Every hour is spent in uniform, combing the streets for possible trouble. Even though nobody was stupid enough to try and commit petty crime without superpowers or incredible tech. They are that dedicated.

The two of them would never run a quick patrol and then fake a much longer report for their paperwork-obsessed leader. They knew better than that. Crime fighting was a serious business and required a lot of time. Even if the entire city went to bed before 9. Well, everyone but the clubs and the bars. Not that they would know that, seeing as they were good little heroes. Everybody knows that good little heroes don't party.

Cyborg would never think about sneaking Beast Boy inside one of the ten hottest clubs in town, lying about his younger friend's age, and bribing the bouncer to ignore their lack of ID's. Of course, Beast Boy would never go along with such a thing. Simply because it wouldn't happen and the fact they would be instantly recognized. He would also never come up with an outrageous idea to keep that from happening. Stunts like that were for stupid teenaged boys, not Titans.

They wouldn't come up with a couple aliases using the holorings. Cyborg had promised not to use them unless it was urgent. And flirting with girls was not urgent, at least not in the minds of two professional heroes. Since that could never happen, they would never meet a group of foreign swimsuit models. That would be very sad, because Beast Boy speaks several languages fluently and would have acted as translator between the two groups. They would never be able to help clear up a 'misunderstanding' between the girls and a few guys that didn't know when enough was enough.

If they had though, those models would have been impressed. Maybe even enough to invite them to go club-hopping with them. If they were a pair of normal guys, they would have said yes. This could have lead to a whirlwind of a night including the other nine top clubs, dancing, bright lights, and loud music. Quite possibly the best night they had ever spent out on the town. Who knows, they could have even managed to get a few numbers. It would never happen, because Beast Boy and Cyborg are Titans.

They would have a really good reason why they didn't get back to the Tower until 4 o'clock in the morning. It would also explain the smell of coconut, the smears of pink across Cyborg's cheek, and exactly where Beast Boy got that feather boa from. Phone numbers inked in glittering purple running up and down Beast Boy's arms could have been more difficult to explain. Robin would have put them both under interrogation if he had been awake. But that wouldn't happen and even if it did, they wouldn't tell.

Ever.


	26. Reassurance

_Passed the first week of school alright. Now I've got to go pay for my education with a nice check. *sigh* I really don't want to go outside though. I didn't expect this to end up going in the direction it did, but I think it worked out all right. And yes, I do think Cy's dad is a jerk. I've read through the history. Maybe not to this extent, but you've got to be pretty crummy to experiment on your own kid. BB gets a little into it, and there is some more umm, intense language, I guess. Nothing terrible though. Enjoy!_

_I own a sense of dissatisfaction, but I'm not sure why. No Titans._

* * *

It didn't take him long to find his best friend. But actually _getting_ to him was proving more of a problem.

The first thing he had done was try the normal code. When that buzzed negative, he tried Cy's usual back up. Which also didn't work, but he still had the emergency open. Normally, he was a pretty patient guy. But when the door refused to open, he had just about had enough.

He ended up having to transform into a fly and squeeze underneath the door. The space was either getting smaller or finally growing was affecting his transformations. But Cy had been almost certain that a few inches wouldn't make that much of a difference. Raven said it was probably just all in his head, and it was his subconscious was trying to tell him sneaking underneath doors was wrong.

It wasn't that he didn't understand 'personal space'. He just didn't really care. The Doom Patrol's ship had been filled with locked doors and limitations. As far as he had ever known, that was what a family was like. He had enough of rules for a lifetime, but that was then. Besides, sometimes his friends just needed to be pushed outside their comfort zones.

People really underestimated flies. Sure, they were a little annoying, and disgusting. But those were normal flies. He wasn't a normal fly. No matter what the others said, he _did_ wash his hands often. Nobody ever worried about a fly breaking into buildings. He would have laughed at the thought of how many criminal headquarters he had broken into, but sadly flies couldn't laugh. Oh well.

He let the thought of the housefly fade from his mind and felt his body reform. It was something he had never managed to get over. The whole process shouldn't be possible. He shouldn't be alive, doing what he did, but there he was. A living insult to physics.

The room was dark but it wasn't hard to find Cyborg. The bigger Titan was angrily pacing his floor, grumbling to himself. He stayed close to the floor for cover. Even though he knew Cy was mad enough to completely overlook him, he also knew his best friend had a tendency to shoot first when he was this upset. The trick was to move slowly and then wait.

The sonic blast impacted less than ten inches from his right foot. The sight of Cyborg, towering over him with sonic cannon still smoking and a glare that would have been enough to make some of the more cowardly villains faint. Titans don't faint though. They face challenges head on. Either win or get knocked out. As he slowly made his way to his feet, he really hoped today wouldn't be the second type. Cyborg glared at him for another moment, then put away his cannon.

"Sorry. Your eyes. They were reflecting the light again." He always forgot about that. Then again, there wasn't really much he could do to stop it, natural reaction and all. The anger radiating off Cyborg was getting him riled up. He needed to do something.

"Dude, it couldn't have been that bad. Just let it go." A harsh laugh was all he got in response. Cy turned away and stalked back to his desk.

"You haven't read it yet have you?"

He shook his head. Cyborg picked up the morning paper and threw it across the room. Out of instinct, he caught the rustling paper with a crunch.

"Read it and then tell me to let it go."

The headline was big and bold. A slap to the face in paper form.

**LOCAL SCIENTIST CLAIMS RESPONSIBILITY FOR "CYBORG"**

**Many locals have questioned the backgrounds of our cities new heroes. Amongst the concerns about the age and responsibility of these 'Titans', there has been an outcry against the mystery covering the past of these five youth. Recently, one Dr. Silas Stone has helped lift the shroud around 'Cyborg'.**

"**Yes. I created him."**

He looked up to see Cyborg watching him across the room, waiting for a reaction. He growled angrily.

"Keep reading." He turned his eyes back to the paper.

**Stone comments, "Yes, I know. It's against nature, but this proves our capabilities. We are no longer held to the standards of humanity. We can overcome and we **_**have**_**." When questioned about the morality and ethics of extending the human lifespan by use of machines, Stone had very few reservations. "If we can shed the fragility of the human existence, there is no limit to what we can do. 'Cyborg' is the perfect example. The future is calling. And "**

He spared a glance at Cyborg. The older boy was still seething. Then he moved across to the garbage can, and tossed the newspaper in. He could feel Cyborg's eyes on him as he opened a compartment on his belt. Pulling out a lighter he wasn't supposed to have, he lit one edge. The little flame hungrily moved along the pages, blackening the page. When he looked back at his friend, he felt his heart break a little.

The mismatched eyes were fixated on the flames burning in the bucket. He didn't have to be a mindreader to know what was playing through his best friend's mind. The larger boy looked like a statue, not moving. Not saying anything, simply staring into the little fire and seeing who knows what. He could see the pain written across his face. He could feel the anger. For once he wasn't sure what to say. So they stood there, watching the smallest wisps of smoke curl upwards.

"...Against nature." Cyborg didn't speak loudly. He didn't have to.

"That's a lie and you know it." He could feel his own anger rearing up. All those instincts he pushed to the back of his mind were screaming to be followed. Somebody had hurt his family, and he wanted nothing more than to chase them down and make them hurt too.

"Cyborg." His best friend wouldn't look at him. A few steps and he was across the room, gripping the metal shoulders. They were solid, strong. Like Cyborg had been, how he was supposed to be. He shook him a little, as much as a person can shake somebody twice their size.

"Cy, buddy. C'mon." Still no response. He knew right then he was going to have pull out the big guns.

"Vic." That got his attention. The mismatched eyes pulled themselves away from the sight of the burning trashcan and focused on what was right in front of him. Two big blue green eyes were staring right into his face, unflinching and unafraid. Just like always, he wasn't afraid or scared.

"Vic, I don't care what kind of bull that guy says. He doesn't own you. You aren't some machine. You're you. Remember?" Cyborg's voice was so quiet, so defeated. It scared him.

"Dude, he's my..." He shook the larger boy again.

"I don't care who he is. He could be freaking Batman and I wouldn't care. He gave up any claim he had to you a long time ago. You're one of us now. A Titan. Look at where you are, what you're doing!" He swept his arm around the room, trying to put things into words. "You picked this. You did. Not him or any kind of program. You save people because _you_ chose too. This is who you are and this is where you belong."

The hug he got shocked him more than the sprinklers going off. Nobody but Starfire hugged him. It was just a fact of life. Unless it was once in a blue moon on a Tuesday, the most he got was a playful punch in the arm, being tossed into a wall, or a hair ruffle. That was fine. He got the message clear enough. But as the water seeped slowly into his uniform, he figured that sometimes you just need to get the real thing instead of just having it implied.


	27. Runaway

_*sigh* I need to sleep more. But nighttime is more fun to spend running around the dorms like a lunatic. And doing homework and stuff like that. : ) Double snow day right before the weekend! Anyways, I'm not sure how much I like this one. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!_

_I own a beginning case of sleep deprivation. Not the Titans._

* * *

He had thought about it before. Never seriously, but he couldn't keep himself from imagining what it would be like. Constantly on the move, every day a new adventure. It sounded fun, but there was always something holding him back. Sports, homework, and scholarships kept calling him back. No matter how much he liked the idea, he knew that chasing rainbows only lead to sore feet.

Then he had his accident. Everything changed and suddenly rainbow-chasing didn't sound as ridiculous anymore. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't. Jump had been, would be, his home. And he knew that no matter where he went, the reaction would always be the same. Those first few weeks had been the only time he had really thought about running away. But no matter where he was, he knew the reaction he would get would always be the same. He would always dream it, but never actually go through with such a stupid plan.

His best friend was another story. The little guy had taken off before he turned thirteen. Without any sort of purpose or direction to follow, Beast Boy had left his 'home' behind and that was that. As far as he could tell, the little shapeshifter had no regrets. He wouldn't talk about the Doom Patrol unless you asked him directly. Even then, he stayed vague on the details and would change the subject as soon as he could. It was like he had left all of it behind in favor of chasing after a cloud. No idea where he was going and simply facing anything that came his way.

Beast Boy was that sort of person. Never looking and always leaping. He was used to it by now. What worried him was that Beast Boy _was_ that sort of person. The little guy had wanted something better and thought he could get it. But unlike him, Beast Boy had done something about it. Instead of hiding away in bulky clothing and the cover of night, his best friend had taken action.

He can imagine the reaction that the Doom Patrol had when they found their youngest member missing. First there would be denial. Then the panic would have set in when they realized he really was gone. They would be angry and wouldn't understand what had happened. But then understanding would settle, along with the sadness. Even if they didn't like it, they would have no problem understanding the why.

Some days, he'll feel bad for them, but he doesn't feel too guilty. If Beast Boy hadn't left, he would be short a best friend. And he doesn't like to think about what that would mean and where he would be. He'd probably have gone crazy, sinking into self-pity and resentment. Even with the little guy, he can't help but think all five of them are about to be shipped off to an asylum. Arguments will come up, just like in every other sort of group he's ever been in. The stress, long hours, skipped meals, lost sleep, and the ridiculous amount training strains everything they do. Simple discussions can become explosive in a matter of seconds.

He's caught Beast Boy staring out across the ocean, like he's seen something shining in the distance. Sometimes, blue-green eyes will watch a cloud float far away on the breeze instead of the TV. The shapeshifter looks up every time he hears a plane and will watch it soar away to who knew where. He knows the little guy is imagining taking off and flying alongside it to some exotic destination, full of new people and adventure. And it scares him.

He makes sure he's with Beast Boy once everybody has shouted themselves hoarse. He also keeps an eye on the smaller Titan when that faraway look crosses over his face. He knows his little friend well enough to know why he ran away once. It's one of his biggest concerns that one morning he'll wake up and Beast Boy will be long gone. He knows Beast Boy isn't a quitter. He's one of the most dedicated and stubborn people he's ever met. But he's also a run-away with an overactive imagination.

Who knows, maybe he'd go too. At the very least, he would want to be there to say goodbye. But most likely, he'd just staple the laces of his best friend's shoes to the floor or something like that. Because like it or not, Beast Boy didn't have a reason to chase after rainbows anymore. Sometimes, he just needs to be reminded every so often that you could only collect from rainbows once in a lifetime.


	28. Videogames

_I am sorry. I have very few excuses other than school and I'm sorta sick. This is a continuation of Sleepover. Or more like a slice out of the middle. Okay, I'm looking for suggestions for the villain Cy and the Twins are going to face in __**27 Years**__. Weird personality quirks, phobias, powers, anything like that. I'm having a hard time coming up with that for some strange reason. You can give suggestions here or there or just PM me. And that's it. Enjoy!_

_I have a headache. Not the Titans._

* * *

Doge left, jump right. Quick toss of a grenade around a corner, he waited until the explosion was over to charge down through the corridor. Guns blazing, he made quick work of his enemies. He moved quickly towards the doorway at the end of the hall. With the crack of a gun, he fell to the ground in a heap.

"No! He completely missed me! This is ridiculous." Cyborg slumped against the couch grumpily. He had been playing the game for nearly a week now, and still had to beat it. Normally, it would have been a piece of cake and the game would have been finished in a day or two. It was just that his entire life had become busy to the point of being absolutely insane.

The press wanted interviews from their local hero, while the city council wanted to keep all of them cooped up in meetings that felt like they took eternity. Not to mention the gawkers that would simply stop in the middle of the street and stare as they walked by. He didn't mind them much, but the problem came when one of them would move towards their little group with paper and pen. Then the entire street seemed to descend on them, clamoring for signatures and handshakes and pictures. There were even a few that didn't seem to want anything but a close up look.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy's soft words surprised him from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see the smaller boy leaning against the back of the couch. The little guy was dressed in one of his older t-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts. They were the absolute smallest thing he owned, but Beast Boy was still swimming in them. Without the dark uniform, the shapeshifter looked a lot more helpless. But that could have just been because his dark hair was mussed from sleep.

"Playing a video game." He turned his attention back to the TV screen and pressed the start button. A corridor appeared in. He moved his little character down the hallways cautiously. Soon he was lost in his world of pixels. He had just thrown a grenade when he felt the couch sink an inch lower and the gentle creaking of its old springs. It wasn't that important. It was an old couch. Every time he sat on it, he expected it to simply collapse.

In the time it took to imagine his couch falling apart, his little character managed to be blown up by a well-placed bomb. He gave another growl of frustration at the screen.

"How do you do it?" Beast Boy had moved around the back of the couch and had taken a seat. His big blue-green eyes were flickering from the controller to the screen to the Gamestation that was resting on the floor. With a small sigh, Cyborg moved off the couch. He could feel the little shapeshifter's eyes on him. After a few moments searching, he found his second controller. He plugged it in and then tossed it at Beast Boy.

The smaller boy reached for it. Cyborg saw the wince of pain when the movement pulled at his slowly healing injury. Beast Boy was trying to play it off, but it was obvious when you paid close enough attention. He was sleeping a lot and was really quiet when he was awake. Every so often, he would catch sight of the bandages that were wrapped around his smaller roommate's torso. The little guy didn't want sympathy though. Apparently, he just wanted company.

He had lost track of the number of times that he had turned around to see the smaller boy watching from a few steps away. After any of his many naps, Beast Boy would always come and find him before returning back to bed. Most of the time, they would just sit in silence. Even though he had been injured, Beast Boy couldn't help but ask dozens of questions. At first, he had simply thought the kid was being annoying. Slowly, he realized that if Beast Boy was asking a question, it was because he really didn't know. It turned out that there was a lot of stuff that Beast Boy had never heard of or didn't understand.

Beast Boy wasn't very good. But slowly as they moved along through the game, the smaller boy quickly began to pick up on how the game was played. The little guy wasn't the best partner he had ever had. But as they drew closer and closer to the end of the game, he could see some potential. Who knew, the kid could actually end up being his new game buddy. Not like he had anyone else clamoring to play with him. Besides, it was funny to hear Beast Boy yell at the screen whenever he died.

"Dude! So not fair!"


	29. Spellbound

_Turned on my TV, and what just happened to be playing? Spellbound! Haha, I got hit hard with an idea. I'm not sure this could actually happen, but it made sense to me. One of the many ways I figure Cyborg would find out. : ) I need to write out some of the more goofy ones. Anyways, enjoy! _

_I own a pen and some papers, but not the Titans._

* * *

"Why are you always locked in your dark room, reading your nasty old books? Why do you have to be so creepy?"

Beast Boy was talking to a door. Sadly, he and that door had had a lot of good conversations before now. His blue green eyes fixed on the cold metal, as if by sheer willpower he would be able to force it open. Or maybe he was staring through it, into the dark room beyond and at the girl that had left them standing on the doorstep.

Cyborg gave a small sigh. At least he knew a lost battle when he saw one. He laid a gentle hand on his little friend's shoulder. It would be better to get Beast Boy far away from Raven's door before he started yelling more things he really didn't mean.

"Forget it B. Leave her alone." He pulled slightly at Beast Boy's shoulder. The smaller Titan followed the nudge, turning away from the closed door. He then stalked down the hallway towards the common room. Cyborg had to jog a few steps to catch up with him. Even though he had shorter legs, Beast Boy could move quickly when he wanted to.

He stood back and watched Beast Boy punch the code into the doorway. The common room was empty and filled with light from the setting sun. Jump City looked amazing, the buildings casting dark shadows across the ocean. The water was sparkling and glowed orange under the setting sun. Beast Boy didn't care though. The shapeshifter sat on the back of the couch, so that the sun beat against his back. Cyborg moved around to actually sit on the couch.

They sat there for a few minutes. Then the dam burst and Beast Boy started talking. He knew that he ranted when he was mad. It was just the way he was. Beast Boy didn't express negative emotions as easily. He knew his best friend. Beast Boy was optimistic. The little guy would rather pretend everything was okay. So everything would be bottled up until he just couldn't hold it back any longer. Then all the pain, anger, disappointment, bitterness, and sadness would spill out. Sometimes it would take weeks for Beast Boy to crack.

"Why does she always do that? She's always pushing us away. We aren't dangerous. She doesn't have to worry about us hurting her. Why doesn't she get that? Why doesn't she like us?" He took his chance when Beast Boy paused for breath. Turning on the couch, he spoke to his best friend's back.

"She likes us, you know that. She just can't run around and be stupid like we can." Beast Boy continued to face away from the window. He watched as the gloved hands gripped at the dark material of the couch. Other than that and the slow rise and fall of his chest, the shapeshifter was completely still.

"But she should be able to. She should be able to hang out with us. But no, she can't. She has to lock herself away in her room with all those old dusty books. It's not fair." He could hear the frustration in his best friend's voice.

"She's just trying to protect u.." Beast Boy slammed a fist against the couch.

"I don't care if it's dangerous! I can make my own decisions. If I want to run the risk, it's my problem. Not hers. She doesn't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. All those little reasons she has, they aren't important. I know she could be happy. I just wish she'd stop pushing me away so I could show her."

He had figured something like this would happen, but it didn't make the revelation any easier. It also didn't do anything to prepare him. He watched his best friend's shoulders shake. There were so many things he wanted to say, but only one thing came tumbling from his mouth.

"Dude, I'm sorry." With a defeated sigh, Beast Boy fell backwards onto the couch. Blue green eyes stared up at the ceiling, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I...I just want her to be happy. That's all." Cyborg pretended the helpless shake in his best friend's voice wasn't there. It made everything a little less awkward. Beast Boy closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. Bottling it all up, until the next time. As the sun sank beneath the horizon, Beast Boy gave a weak chuckle.

"I'm so pathetic. The whole 'look but don't touch' thing, way too predictable." It wasn't good for him to hold everything back. But he didn't have a different plan, so Cyborg played along.

"Just a little." They sat quietly in the darkened commons, Beast boy still upside down, and watched the city lights blink into existence.

"Cy?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to hurt that much. That's how you know it's real." He heard the small shapeshifter sigh.

"That's what I figured."


	30. Base Ball

_Author promise: I've gotten sicker and the workload is getting bigger. I've got stuff due every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. But I will not leave you hanging on anything! Updates for my other two thingies are coming. Along with the requests so many of you have given. Thanks for hanging in there!_

_Just a quick piece about Cy's baseball team. We see them a couple times. Just thought it be fun to play with. Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything, except an inability to sleep._

* * *

Out of all the things he did, Cyborg's little league baseball team was probably one of his favorite hobbies. The kids were great, eager to play, and just plain awesome. Coaching was fun too. It was amazing to be back in sports, even if he couldn't play.

The kids got a kick out of watching him freak out over plays. So what if he got a little into it? He was the coach, it was his job to yell at the referee. Every minute of it was special because he was back with his first love. It was like a second chance. Even more than that, it was a chance for his players to experience sports.

Many of the kids on his team had some sort of disability. A couple prosthetics here, a hearing aid or two there, but it didn't really matter. He honestly forgot sometimes that his kids were often competing against more than just another team. He never thought about them as being disabled. Those kids were just that, kids. And every kid deserved the chance to play in a little league baseball team.

Beast Boy had been the one that really pushed him to go for it. The little guy barely knew anything about sports, but he knew that Cy loved them. It was a good thing he had mentioned the idea to his best friend. The little guy had actually gone and looked up the paperwork for him. If his little buddy hadn't dropped the registration sheet in front of him, he probably wouldn't have been coaching. It was one of those rare times he was happy Beast Boy couldn't let things go.

He could remember the first day Beast Boy had tagged along to a practice. His best friend had been spinning around on desk chair while he had gathered the equipment. He had just fished out an extra pair of gloves from the closet when the chair came to a squeaky halt.

"Hey, do you think I could come?" He had turned around. Beast Boy's eyes were slightly unfocused, but he sounded serious.

"For real? I guess that'd be cool." With a little shake of his head, the blue-green eyes slid back into focus on his best friend's face. Beast Boy had smiled.

"Well, if it's okay with you..."

The kids had freaked out when they had discovered one of the Titans was their coach. They had been over the moon to have two heroes at practice that day. They had spent most of the hour long practice signing random things, answering questions, and just plain talking to the kids. He had kept a close eye on Beast Boy the entire hour as they hung out with the kids. Even though the little guy meant well, he could be accidently insulting. Everything went well though. There were no crying kids or Titans, and no angry parents coming after them both. Beast Boy ended up coming to most of the practices and games after that.

It took some time, but the novelty of two Titans attending practice wore off and the kids really started to focus. It didn't take very long for him to end up playing on the field with the kids. After that, it was just a matter of time before Beast Boy was playing too. It was a good fit. Beast Boy was terrible at baseball, and the kids were a lot smaller and weaker so it all evened out. They liked to throw the ball as far as they could and watch Beast Boy chase after it.

The season had gone been the Big Game. If they won, they would be at the top of the league. He had shouted himself hoarse cheering for the kids. All the Titans had shown up to cheer his team. Beast Boy had been Superfan, standing the entire time and rooting for them from the stands.

The kids had played their hearts out, but it just hadn't been enough. It didn't matter though. He had never been prouder of them. He made sure to congratulate each of them on an amazing year and promise each of them that he would be back to coach again if any of them were interested. Between that and the ice cream he bought them all, they were happy.

Beast Boy had been happily slurping at a cone when Cy turned to him.

"Thanks." The smaller boy had laughed.

"I didn't do anything, but you're welcome anyways."


	31. Food

_An idea I had a while back that I had a long time ago, maybe a month or so. Anyways, only wrote about half of it before life and school (yes, they are separate things) crashed in. I dug it out of my document files and finished it up for you guys. Enjoy!_

_I own very little, and lay claim to less. The Titans are one of the many things that fall under both categories._

* * *

It had been a busy day at the end of a long week. There hadn't been much time to do anything but fight off villains, much less eat and sleep. So Cyborg and Beast Boy found themselves sitting in the kitchen at nearly three in the afternoon, trying to find something edible.

Some days they actually had time to eat. But it was a matter of whether or not either of them would actually want to eat what they found. Personally, Cyborg was always amazed at how little food there actually was in the Tower. A few random cans, out of date lunch meat, sodas, and other random items were often all that stocked their kitchen. Probably the worst days were when they were forced to open one of the cans. Most of them had lost their labels long ago. They would either end up eating random preserved vegetables on good days or throwing the whole thing away out of disgust on bad days.

They had gotten lucky and were currently eating ramen out of Styrofoam cups. Cyborg sat on a stool near the counter. Beast Boy was actually sitting on the countertop itself, legs swinging idly. Other than the sounds of slurping, the room was quiet.

Cyborg downed the rest of his make-shift meal with a swallow. Crushing the little cup in one hand, he moved to throw it away. As he threw it away, he heard his best friend give a small sigh.

He turned to see Beast Boy, staring morosely into his half empty cup. The smaller boy had stopped swinging his legs and was stirring the soup idly.

"Dude, you know this stuff really is sort of disgusting." The green boy lifted a forkful of noodles and eyed them warily. He ate them moodily after a moment. Cy wanted to laugh at the smaller boy's expression. The cup of noodles had apparently done something unforgivable in his best friend's eyes.

"If it's so terrible, why are you eating it?" Beast Boy gave another small sigh, this time of defeat. He scooped up another forkful of noodles and held it at eye level. He glowered at the limp noodles, canines bared and brow furrowed. You would have thought his fork held a personal enemy instead of his dinner. Cyborg was completely expecting the younger boy to start growling at any moment.

"Because it's like a black hole of grossness. Once you start, you can't stop until you're finished. And then it's just too late." With that profound statement, he pounced and swallowed the mouthful of cheap food.

Cyborg couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. Beast Boy's confused expression only made it worse. The sight of his best friend suddenly dissolving into giggles probably made no sense. But it was definitely funny to watch Beast Boy's concern grow.

"Dude?"

He did his best to calm down enough to answer his best friend's question, but every time he looked at the younger boy, he simply broke down again.

Beast Boy didn't get to see his friends lose control very often. Raven would snap every once in a while. But he was used to that. Heck, half the time he was the reason she went ballistic. Robin would sometimes get into a training funk. The Boy Wonder would go on a crazy training binge, practicing until either he ran out of targets or just collapsed from exhaustion. Starfire just would become overly hyper at times. Those few instances were probably among the scariest hours of his life. But Cyborg, he never lost it. Well, maybe a few times. Like now for example. Here he was, about to fall to the floor from laughter. It was too funny. Before he knew it, Beast Boy found himself laughing along.

The two of them sat there laughing in the kitchen for what felt like hours. It had stopped being about their makeshift dinner and had spread to just about everything. They couldn't look at each other, it only made things worse. Every time they thought they had regained control, their eyes would lock. And then they would both fall back into fits of laughter.

Cyborg finally managed to pick himself off the ground and look at Beast Boy with a semi straight face. They were both still giggling stupidly. Cyborg tousled Beast Boy's hair and smiled widely.

"C'mon, throw the rest of that junk in the trash. We're going to go get something to eat. Then when we get back, I'm taking a nap."

Beast Boy obediently hopped down from the counter and threw away his 'meal'. He had to jog a couple steps to catch the elevator.

"Why nap?" Cyborg chuckled again.

"Because if we just spent fifteen minutes laughing our butts off, either that was hilariously funny or we're both about to collapse from exhaustion. And there is no way 3 minute ramen will ever be _that_ funny."


	32. Wait

_This one is for __**WafflePalloza**__. You had wanted a little more about Chp. 17, and this is what I came up with. It's a little more fleshed out and has BB/Rae funness. Hope you like it! ^_^ And yes, this does mean I'm trying to catch up with the numerous and wonderful suggestions I've gotten. So if you had suggested something, keep an eye out. It'll be based on what's finished first, not necessarily what was offered first. Just as long as everybody understands that, we'll be okie dokie. Enjoy!_

_Titans are not mine. I'm not making any money doing this. Sad, isn't it?_

* * *

Raven was getting annoyed.

For the last couple of weeks, Beast Boy had been following her around like an abandoned puppy. Not that his following her was odd, he did that all the time. The strange part was that he didn't seem to do anything else. No video games, no TV, he had simply dropped everything that he usually wasted hours on. Then there were times he would just wander around the Tower, looking completely lost.

She kept picking up on his loneliness, randomly feeling like a huge part of her had suddenly gone missing. It was like losing an arm or a leg. Everything became much sadder for the little shapeshifter. Of course, if something was throwing Beast Boy off, the whole Tower was affected. Maybe they didn't feel as dejected as the youngest member, but it was there. There were only two things that seemed to make him feel better. One of them just happened to be hanging around her.

She heard him come into the common room, but didn't bother looking up from her book. The door swooshed gently closed behind him. His soft footsteps were muffled by the carpet. Eventually the TV came on with the customary low buzz. Out of respect, he kept the volume lowered. Yet another sign he was in a funk.

Carefully, she stole a glance at the younger boy over the top of her book. He was curled on his side, staring listlessly at the screen. Ears low and dejected, he was managing to look even scrawnier than normal. Flipping slowly through the channels, he snuggled deeper into the dark couch cushions.

She turned her eyes back to the words inked across the pages. Out the corner of her eye, the screen continued to move from channel to channel.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Beast Boy gave a little sigh and shut it off. She felt the cushions move slightly as he spoke.

"I don't wanna make him worry about me. I can take care of myself." She rolled her eyes as she turned the page.

"Really? Could have fooled me. You're lonely, and everybody has noticed but him." The couch creaked as he moved around more, twisting his neck to get a better look at her. Or more like the back of her book.

"He really likes this girl. If it were me, I'd spend every extra moment with her too." Against her will, she tensed. If there was one thing she did not liking talking about with Beast Boy, it was relationships. It was too late though. The conversation has spiked his interest and curiosity, the lethargic attitude gone in a matter of moments.

"I bet you would." The couch creaked again, and she knew he was moving towards her. She didn't have to see it. After this long, there were some things she could always count on. Beast Boy moving in on a target was just as predictable as Robin using too much gel or Starfire flying in for breakfast at 9:45 on Saturdays.

"Mmhmm. And then Cy would be the one sitting on the couch waiting for somebody to show up." It took every ounce of focus she had to keep her eyes on that page and not look up at him. Cat and mouse, that was all it was. The only rule was that he wasn't allowed to win.

"If you even managed to get a girlfriend, that is." A brief flash of hurt, then even more playfulness washed over her from his mind. This was their game, just the two of them. Nobody but Beast Boy could tease her like this, because he was the only that was allowed. Not to mention he took the time. It wasn't flirting, no matter how many times Robin raised his eyebrows or kissy faces Cyborg made at them.

"Just watch, it'll happen."

He tapped gently against the back cover of her book as he spoke. Of course she had stopped paying attention to the words a long time ago, but it was still a good cover for the small smile that was playing across her face.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." A gentle chuckle floated around her book. She tried to fake some amount of focus on the story the book in front of her was trying to tell. The words bobbed in front of her eyes as the shapeshifter traced lines across the cover.

"Beast Boy, stop." He only changed the pattern, now marking out circles in the dark material.

"Beast Boy..." He hooked a finger over the top of her book, and slowly pulled it down. She always forgot how big his eyes were until she attempted to stare him down. But no matter how pretty his eyes were, there was no excuse for pulling her book away. She had been about to paste him to the wall with her powers as punishment when the door slid open with another swoosh.

Cyborg's loud voice entered the room a half second before he did. Smile spread wide across his face, he didn't seem to notice the two of them. It was probably because he was talking happily on the phone. Maybe that was a good thing. She hadn't noticed how close they were sitting until that moment. Beast Boy's left hand was mere inches from her knee. Very carefully and as subtly as she could, she moved to a less intimate distance.

Beast Boy was too busy watching his best friend move around the kitchen to notice.

"I love you too. Yeah," he laughed, "I know. I'll talk to you later." The larger boy spun around happily in the middle of the common room and struck a victory pose. Beast Boy's laughter and sarcastic applause snapped him back to life.

"Oh, hi. Didn't see you two. What's going on?" Beast Boy leaned back to sit on his heels. He sent Raven a sideways glance she did her best to ignore.

"Not much, just talking." It was Cyborg's turn to laugh. The bigger guy moved towards the couch, looking between the two younger teens curiously. It would have been convincing if he hadn't been smirking the whole time.

"You two never _just_ talk. Really, B. What's going on?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Nothing. We were just sitting here." Cyborg's smirk gave way to a big smile. He stepped easily over the back of the couch before settling down on Beast Boy's other side.

"Well, do you wanna just sit here or do you wanna smash some zombie aliens?" That was her cue to leave. Raven gathered up her things and moved to the kitchen to get a little more peace. She could hear the game starting up and the cries of the zombie aliens. The two boys were whispering excitedly. That was odd. For once they weren't calling dibs on the next game, trash talking, or cheering in victory. Of course, the volume of the sound effects more than made up for it.

"Dude, this is awesome. When are you going to make a move?"

"I don't know. It's just, complicated, I guess..." Cyborg's voice cut across quickly, rising slightly in volume.

"No, it's not. It's actually _really _simple. You just need to man up and..." Beast Boy's annoyed sigh barely made it to her ears. The screams of a beheaded zombie nearly drowned it out.

"I know, I know. Make a move." The larger Titan gave a loud laugh and nudged shoulders with his smaller friend.

"Just hurry up. I'm sick of having to wait to go doubles with you."


	33. Fatherhood

_Urgh, school! I shall conquer! _

_Have midterms coming up in a few weeks. I'll try and get an __**Imprint**__ update up soon. I just haven't had time to watch the episodes over to find which I'm writing on yet. So in today's shot, we head to the future! Enjoy and let me know what you think._

_I don't own the Titans._

* * *

He had been looking for Gar for almost three hours. Nobody had seen the shapeshifter since he and Raven had come back from the doctor. He would ask Raven, but she needed her rest. That and he was pretty sure she didn't know where her husband disappeared to. If she did, Cyborg was sure Raven wouldn't tell. The two of them were pretty defensive of each other.

"Okay Cy. Think about it. He doesn't want to be found. So he'd hide the last place I'd look for him because he knows that I'd be the one to come look for him. But then he'd know I'd look in the last place so he'd hide in the first place. Of course he would do that just to throw me off, so he'd hide somewhere else like the last place I'd look instead of the first place." He stopped dead in the hallway and started to laugh out loud.

"It took over ten years, but he's got me talking like him. Dang it B." He took a slow breath to steady himself and started the search up again.

It took another hour and half, but he found his best friend in the third to last place. Beast Boy had been sitting on a rafter beam in the garage, staring listlessly at the cold grey walls. Cyborg had waited for Beast Boy to notice him but nothing happened. That was a little worrying. The younger man's heightened senses never failed to pick up on the smallest sounds and tiniest changes in smells. If Gar wasn't paying enough attention to notice him crashing around, there was something really bad. He moved slowly, trying not to startle his younger friend from falling off his perch.

"B. Is everything okay?" He waited patiently for a response. Sometimes you just had to give Gar a little time to process things when he was like this. After a minutes silence, he moved closer. He called up to the still figure carefully.

"Beast Boy. Is everything okay?" He was starting to get worried. Raven had seemed alright, so maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. But if something was wrong, Raven wouldn't have just let them notice. Even though she had more freedom with her emotions now, she still had to control the more extreme emotions. So if something had happened...it felt like bottom of his stomach fell out. He gaped up at the young man above him, regret and sympathy painted across his face.

"Oh dude. I'm sorry." Beast Boy ripped his eyes from the wall and stared at Cyborg. It was too intense. Cyborg was forced to look away, choosing to speak to the floor.

"It's the baby. Something's wrong." That got a reaction. In one fluid motion, Beast Boy stood up on the narrow metal rafter. Then pounced on his best friend.

Over a hundred pounds of human body landing squarely in the middle of his chest knocked Cyborg off his feet. The two toppled to the ground, and started wrestling. After a few moments struggle, Beast Boy slammed his best friend to the ground. He had never seen the younger man look so...wild. The blue green eyes were blazing with anger and worry. Pointed ears laid back, Beast Boy looked ready to fight somebody.

"What do you mean? The doctor said everything was fine." The note of panic was obvious. Cyborg pushed his best friend off onto the floor. He rubbed the back of his head angrily and nearly shouted at his best friend.

"Then what's your problem? You're going to be a dad for crying out loud. I thought the whole family thing was a big deal to you." Cyborg immediately regretted the volume when he saw the look on Beast Boy's face. The worry was still there, but there was also something else.

Beast Boy simply sat across from his best friend for a moment looking defeated before slowly rising. When he spoke, the younger man sounded dazed.

"It's twins." Cyborg didn't know what to say for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean twins. Raven is having twins. Two babies." The message sank through Cy's thick metal skull slowly. For a moment, everything was quiet. Then Cy's face lit up happily. He scrambled to his feet, ready to punch his best friend in the shoulder.

"Dude! It's a two for one. That's amazing." He made sure he didn't hit Beast Boy too hard. The poor guy looked like he could barely stand. "You and Rae are lucky. Who knows how long it would have been before you could have had another kid. I mean, with our jobs? Gotta take an opportunity when you can, right little dude?"

The father-to-be fell with a small groan against the wall, face buried in his hands. He seemed completely willing to just sink into the wall and become a part of the building. It took a while for him to find something to say. When he did speak, it was in a very small and unsure voice.

"Cy. Please." The larger man looked on, confused.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted kids?" Beast Boy pulled his face from his hands but didn't look up. He chose to talk to his shoelaces instead.

"I did. But..." Cyborg interrupted his best friend. He moved a little closer to where Gar stood slumped against the wall. The whole thing reminded him of those old animal adventure programs. _Don't move to fast or else you'll spook the poor fella. We don't wanna 'im trying to run now do we?_

"But what? Aren't you happy?" Beast Boy groaned again. He turned away from Cyborg and started to pace the room. Cyborg watched the younger man move about. He was looking for anything to change the topic too. But since he couldn't find anything, Beast Boy had to settle on the truth.

"I am, but I'm lost. I don't know how this happened." Cyborg smirked evilly.

"Well, when you put two young adults together, things usually happen. But it's sort of sad you don't remember. " Beast Boy waved his words away. Apparently this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Not that." Cyborg gave a sigh.

"Then what's the problem?" Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't do this. I can't be a dad. I don't know what I was thinking." Finally. Cyborg wanted to laugh, but knew it wouldn't make anything better.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Beast Boy froze on the spot to face his best friend. Cyborg's heart broke a little when he saw his expression. Barely controlled fear was as good as written across every line. He had hoped they had moved past all the insecurities along time ago. There were apparently a few things left as Beast Boy's voice broke with emotion.

"No it won't be Cyborg! I'm going to screw this up, just like I screw up everything. But I can't screw this up." The younger man walked over to the far wall, voice getting louder as he went. "It's not just me now. Raven's involved too. And the kids..."

Beast Boy spun on his heels, panic evident across his face.

"I'm going to mess them up so badly. Cy, I have no idea what I'm going to do." The young man slid slowly down the steel wall, head hung low. Cyborg stood quietly for a moment then moved over to sit next to his best friend. He nudged his friend's smaller shoulder gently.

"Dude, don't worry. It's just pre-baby jitters. Like the day before you got married, remember?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"Didn't have them. Robin did." Cyborg laughed at the memory. The sound echoed off the high walls.

"Oh yeah. We had to stay in the room with him. Probably would have snuck off if we hadn't." That got a small chuckle from Beast Boy. But the younger man still seemed depressed. Cyborg was going to have work to get his buddy out of the rut this time.

"What about when you were getting ready propose? Had to be a little nervous." Beast Boy shook his head again. He spoke quietly to the floor.

"Not really I guess." Cyborg nudged him playfully before continuing.

"Really? I mean, you were pretty much promising to be with Raven forever. Pretty big deal, no way to back out. Had to be pretty intense." Beast Boy shrugged, tracing random patterns into the concrete floor.

"I guess. I didn't really think about it." Cyborg smiled gently, even if his friend wasn't watching to see. There was a good burn in there but he was going to ignore it for now. He continued to prod answers from his best friend.

"Why not?" Beast Boy snorted at the question. He finally looked up from the ground to look at his buddy. Only for a moment though, then his eyes dropped back to the floor and his invisible pictures. This time though, his cheeks were flushed from embarrassment instead of frustration.

"Because I love her." Cyborg clapped a big hand against his friend's back.

"There you go. You'll do fine." The bigger man made to stand up, but a grey gloved hand grabbed hold of his elbow. He found himself yanked back to the ground. Cyborg gave a small sigh of frustration.

"What?", Beast Boy asked, looking confused now instead of depressed. Cyborg brushed off the shapeshifter's hand but remained kneeling.

"You love Raven, right?" Beast Boy nodded cautiously, unsure where the conversation was going. Cyborg was happy to note that Beast Boy did blush every time Raven and love were mentioned in the same sentence. He filed that tidbit of information away for later use.

"Enough to jump off a cliff?" Again the younger man nodded, a little more enthusiastically. Hairbrained stunts were familiar territory for the animorph. Especially when done out of devotion.

"Enough to look stupid for her?" Beast Boy gave a small laugh at that one. He had spent the first several years knowing Raven looking and acting stupid enough for a thousand lifetimes.

"Like I don't do that already," he murmured. Cyborg snapped his fingers underneath his friend's nose.

"Focus little buddy. Now, do you love her enough to die for her?" Beast Boy spoke without hesitation, smile gone. In it's place was his 'hero face'. Full determination and fearlessness had washed away any hint of confusion.

"Of course I do." Cyborg smiled before asking his next question. The small note of pride was just a little funny.

"Do you love her enough to try?" That stopped the younger man cold. Gone was Beast Boy the hero, leaving only everyday Beast Boy behind to answer the tough questions. He bit his lip gently as Cyborg continued to speak.

"I'm not asking whether you love her enough to be perfect, but if you love her enough to try?" He waited for an answer. When Beast Boy still hadn't found one and had reached up to scratch the back of his neck, Cyborg leaned in close.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret. Nobody knows what they're doing," he whispered. "But when you get those little guys in your arms for the first time, all those jitters are just going to melt away. You just have to hang tough until then. And you aren't going to have to do this alone. You've got Raven and all of us. Alright?"

For a moment, Beast Boy thought about it. Then he smiled. It was small, but it was enough. Cyborg laughed gently and ruffled his buddy's hair. He tried to stand again, but was yanked back down. Beast Boy chewed on his lip for a moment. It looked like he was debating with himself. The question tumbled out in a rush, almost like it had managed to escape him.

"What if they don't like me?" Cyborg gave the younger man a sympathetic look.

"Dude, they don't know up from down. And you're their dad. They won't be able to help it." Relief washed over Beast Boy's face, leaving a wide grin behind. The two Titans stood up and brushed the dust off their clothing. Cyborg laughed.

"Twins. That's just crazy. At least now we know why she's so big." Beast Boy smiled proudly. A real smile, just like he was supposed to at news like that.

"I know right?" Cyborg was sure where the conversation would have gone, but that discussion was brought to a screeching halt as the garage door opened.

Raven, in all her pregnant sweat suit-clad glory, lit up when she saw the two of them. Beast Boy rushed over to steady her. Cyborg moved quickly to grab one of the rolling chairs. Raven brushed the chair away, simply happy to lean against her husband's solid frame. She looked up at him and then punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"I've been looking for you." Beast Boy rubbed the sore spot, looking confused and worried. Cyborg was already planning out the shortest route to the hospital. Deciding to leave out Main Street would add another minute to the already decent time between departure and arrival, but there was always the possibility of traffic. He was so wrapped up, he barely heard Beast Boy speak.

"Why? Is everything okay?" The young woman nodded happily, nuzzling slightly into his shoulder.

"We're fine. The babies just missed you." Both men looked confused and exchanged glances over her head. Beast Boy rubbed her back absently.

"Umm, Raven?" She gave them both a look that said they needed to shut up. They both did instantly. There was no question that Raven could still kick both of their butts if she felt like it.

"I know it doesn't make much sense. But I just needed to see you." Beast Boy laughed and hugged her. Cyborg smiled and clapped a hand against his friend's shoulder, careful not to jostle the two of them too much.

"See B? They already like you."


	34. Brothers

_Okay, I should be working on midterms right now. Which is why this is short. So please enjoy this! I'm thinking I may have to regulate updates to the weekends. I'm just stripped of time during the weeks now, especially the evenings, when I normally try to write. Unless I get something really really good, keep an eye for the weekends._

_I don't own the Titans._

* * *

Maybe the blood flowing through both their veins wasn't the same, but it had mixed enough on the battlefield and on the medbay floor.

Maybe their DNA wasn't the same, but the same fierce determination and heroism was branded on every cell.

Maybe they had come from different places, but the pain and loss was nearly identical.

Maybe they hadn't cared before, but now they weren't sure they could remember what it was like without the other.

Maybe they hadn't grown up side by side, but they knew each other better than anybody really guessed.

Maybe they didn't look anything alike, but it was all the same stuff underneath the armor and the scruffiness.

Maybe they weren't _real_ brothers, with all the paperwork to prove it. But when it came down to everything that mattered, there wasn't any proof to say they weren't.


	35. Judgement

_My bad for not getting this up during the weekend. The weather's been terrible and I just don't feel like doing anything. Hope you like it. Enjoy!_

_I own keys, not Titans._

* * *

He had been called a lot of names since his accident.

That thing. Poor boy. Freak. Monster. Wrong. A lot of different words that all meant the same thing. He was different. And everybody noticed.

He knew when they figured it out, because the same look would cross all of their faces. First the shock would hit, then horror which would quickly turn into fear. Sometimes there was a little bit of disgust mixed in.

It didn't take him long to learn to keep covered while in public. Keep your hood up all the time, only have your hands out as long as you need to. These were some of th little habits he picked up to keep the world from noticing him and turning those judging eyes on him. Of course, there were times he slipped up. Somebody would notice that he was just a little _too _big. Or the gleam of his red eye would be caught by the occasional passerby.

He never had to run away. But he always did. Even if they didn't chase him down or follow him around, he could still feel their eyes burning into the back of his head. Their words would linger for days, hovering around like the plague. So he learned to run, far away and fast so the words didn't have a chance to be heard.

That was how he had been living. Always running from people because he couldn't take being judged one more time.

Then one day, he had stopped to help. He taken the time to be a human being, and help somebody else. What did he get for it? He got annoyed by some little shrimp, he pulled his hood back without really thinking.

Even as he pulled his hood back, part of his mind was yelling about how stupid it was. How long had he managed to hide this time? Now he was just throwing it away just because some punk didn't know how to back off. Plus this kid and the other guys were sorta cool. Now though, they were going to just leave him behind like everybody else. The other half of him was viciously happy to show what a freak he really was. Maybe then this Beast Boy kid would stop acting like he was a person.

A moment that stretched for eternity passed while they stood there. He knew it was going to happen someday. Eventually, this kid was going to find out exactly what he was. This was just saving time. Not like this little dude would actually have cared enough to hang around. Once this whole invasion thing calmed down, the shrimp would have taken off anyways. Showing his real face was just sealing the deal.

But as the city burned around them, he didn't see any fear in that kid. Of course, he couldn't see the runt's whole face because of that stupid mask thing. He could see the eyes though. What he saw there was enough to stop him dead.

No fear. None, not even for the destruction of the city around them. It was almost like the kid wasn't even aware of the chaos happening. The shock was missing, the hate, disgust. Just those big green eyes staring at him. But even the staring wasn't the same. They weren't angry.

There was confusion. That was expected, but nothing so neutral or calm. Curiosity was burning in the blue green irises alongside sympathy. But what made him catch his breath was the fire those big eyes held. A reckless abandonment so strong, he was willing to bet that this kid didn't know how to hold back.

The lack of negativity made him freeze for a moment. He was stunned into silence by the complete oddity of a boy that was now staring up at him. It had been a really long time since anybody had looked at him with a tiny ounce of happiness. Utter joy and excitement was unbelievable.

He had been so shell-shocked, he barely noticed anything else. The burning cars around them faded away, along with the sounds of the invaded city. It barely registered in his numb mind that the little guy called him something, just like everybody else. But for some reason, the name didn't hurt as much as the ones that came before.

"Cyborg."


	36. Smooth

_Another all dialogue shot for you guys. I'm on spring break now! It's a lovely thing to be able to stay in pajamas all day. ^_^ Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans, though I __**really**__ wish I did._

* * *

"Dude, she's so amazing. I think I love her. What do you think?"

"Umm, I don't love her..."

"Not about that. What do you think about her?"

"I guess she's pretty. I don't know."

"Pretty? She's gorgeous. And she's so sweet..."

"Dude, she kicked your ass. A couple of times, right?"

"She loves me already, I just know it."

"Umm, okay, but don't you remember how...I think she's coming over here."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, she's walking straight at us."

"Don't stare! She'll know we're talking about her."

"But we _are_ talking about her. And if she knows, she'll come over here and you can talk to her."

"I can't talk to her!"

"I thought you loved her."

"Of course I do. I just can't let her know about it."

"Why not?"

"Because then she'll think I'm _sensitive._ Girls like her don't give the time of day to loser emotional guys. It'd completely ruin any chance I have with her and...Ow! Why'd you hit.."

"Shut up already! Hey, what's u.."

"I think I love you!"

"Smooth Cy. Really subtle."

"I mean, umm. Crazy weather we're having? Wait, come back! I'm not sensitive, really! You can kick my ass again if you want!"

"Dude...that...oh, my gosh...you just..."

"Shut up B."

"'_You can kick my ass again if you want!_' Do you stay up at night thinking of these? That's the best line ever!"

"Sometimes I hate you."

"And people say I'm terrible with girls!"


	37. Fair

_Okie dokie, wrote this last night. Wasn't quite sure how much I liked it, but worked on it a little more. It's been a while since I did anything angsty-ish. Enjoy!_

_To __**TwistedRoses**__, because you wanted a little BB angst. _

_I have dreams where I'm a Titan, but I'm not. Nor do I own them. And if I did, totally wouldn't make myself one. Some things are better left dreams._

* * *

Everything had been normal. They had shown up to a distress call at the refinery. Dozens of well-armed robots had been busy looting the place. It hadn't been any trouble though. They had smashed through wave after wave of metal bodies, leaving shards and sparking scraps behind them.

That should have been it. Nobody had been left standing except them, the victors. He could still see that moment.

Smoke rising from broken bodies, his best friend stalking through the wreckage and destruction he had created. Bright eyed, happy just like he should have been, like he had every right to be. Pushing sweaty bangs out of his eyes, a laugh on his lips. Smiling just like always. One perfect moment that he would hate forever.

They had won. It wasn't fair.

There had been one left.

A moment, enough time for a final breath and a gasp of warning.

A flash of light and a burst of sound, the final opponent was down. They had all laughed, that nervous laughter that always showed up when things were just a little too close. Everybody but him.

He can't remember why he turned around. Maybe he had been looking for that missing laughter. But he will never be able to remove the image he found instead from his memory.

The smile was gone, replaced by shock and pain. He barely noticed the look of confusion his best friend now wore. The blossoming crimson was too distracting. For a moment they all simply stared at the hole in his uniform that was slowly seeping darkness. When he met his closest friend's dark eyes, the same surprise was evident.

Time froze then thawed, moments sliding past sluggishly. He watched the pain spread across the face he knew as well as his own. Saw legs buckle as the lanky young man collapsed to the ground. A moment later, he was crouching alongside his injured teammate. He had fallen onto the cold cement, knees soaking in the middle of slowly pooling blood.

The world turned to a blur. He could vaguely hear the unfortunate robot being torn to a thousand little pieces. Scraps of machinery were flying round in a black tornado, but that didn't really matter. Even when larger chunks managed to smash into him, he only moved to shield his friend. The sound of someone shouting for help didn't really register.

He forgot how long he had cradled the broken form of his best friend. Long enough to watch the light fade from his eyes. Long enough to scream to the heavens in anger. Long enough to see that ever present smile, the only constant reassurance in his life, completely disappear for the first and last time.

They had lost. It wasn't fair.


	38. Blush

_So it's 1 in the morning here. I'm going through post-midterm freak-out so I'm hungry, awake, and writing fanfics. I like this one. I don't know quite why, but I like it. Enjoy!_

_Wishing I owned the Titans, sincerely yours...J. Mirembe_

* * *

He likes to give the little dude a hard time.

There is nothing quite as entertaining as watching Beast Boy turn a funny mix of red and green. Not like a Christmas tree, but this weird mix between the two hues. He has no idea what the color was called, because he wasn't a girl. All he knows is that it's really funny. It is easiest to get the smaller boy to blush around his new girlfriend. Or by talking about her, or saying something that would remind him of her, or giving him a thumbs up whenever she wasn't looking.

Then there was talking about 'intimacy' around the little guy. Poor Beast Boy. He knew the little dude had _never_ been in a real relationship before so dropping little hints about what could happen was too easy. His best friend had no idea what to expect, other than what he heard. And who better to inform the little guy than his older, more experienced, mature best friend?

The best time was when he had explained what French kissing was like.

"..._you know you're doing it right when you can tell if she's had her tonsils removed. But the best are when you nearly choke on all the spit. Really intense, but it's better when she's good about brushing her teeth. I knew this one girl..."_

The younger boy's look of horror had nearly broken his poker face. He had been moments away from breaking down and telling the little dude the truth, but it was just too funny. Just like it was hilarious to bring up a topic, like making out in a shower, and watch Beast Boy's reaction. Either he'd completely freeze up and go white or the little shapeshifter would turn that funny red-green. And if he did the latter, that just lead to a whole new avenue of teasing. Because why on earth would his sweet innocent little buddy have a reason to blush when they started talking about second base?


	39. Internal Debate

_A few of you have wanted to see some stuff based on __**Beast Within**__. Since there have been several reviews asking for different things, I'm probably going to do several. Boo on consolidation. I don't want to overload with the same stuff all at once, so there will be a bit of space between them. As always, it's not about who requested what first but what I can write out well enough to post first. A portion of each of the __**B.W. **__shots is dedicated to __**Tazzybizzy**__, because that's where a general request came from first. The idea comes from __**Live...**__ You wanted why Cy didn't stand up for his poor little buddy, so we get to peek into his mind! Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. Not worth crying about, at least not today..._

* * *

He is innocent. He has to be. This is Beast Boy.

_But he's not acting like Beast Boy._

He's sick. Something's wrong with him. His DNA, genetic code, whatever you call it. It's falling apart. That's the reason. It's not his fault.

_You've known there was always the possibility he'd fall apart. You just didn't think it would include his mind..._

No. He wouldn't lose control. He's Beast Boy.

_But he __**did**, remember?__ He lost control and attacked me. I didn't say something and now Raven's hurt. I was just giving him the benefit of a doubt. It'd been a long week. But then they had that fight and now..._

It wasn't 'benefit of a doubt'. I was trusting my friend. And it wasn't a mistake because I know him. He wouldn't do this. He says he didn't hurt her.

_No, he says he can't remember. That's not the same thing..._

It's as good as! I can't just stand here and let Robin push him into a corner. The little guy hasn't done anything wrong!

_Prove it. You can't get him out of court without proof. You need solid facts._

I have the facts. He's my best friend, he wouldn't hurt us. He's a hero for crying out loud!

_Those used to be facts. Look at what he's done..._

He didn't do it!

_I need the facts to say he hasn't. And all the facts say that he __**did**__. Or at least, he could._

It doesn't matter what he could do. Any of us could have done this.

_But it wasn't any of us found holding Raven's body between our teeth. It was him. And his only defense is a track record he hasn't been following for the past week._

But...he couldn't...

_What am I supposed to think? Either I trust the facts or I trust him. _

There isn't any competition. He wouldn't lie to us.

_He wouldn't have lied to us __**before**__. But he's falling apart now. It doesn't matter that he's our best friend. If everything he's done up to this point is a part of the 'new him', is he still our best friend? Is he still worth trusting?_

I...I don't know anymore.

_Exactly._

* * *

_Dude! We just made it to the 40__th__ shot! ^_^_


	40. Arrangements

_Didn't want to write a news story, so I did this instead. Sort of more sad, but I like it. It's windy outside and I'm tired. *sigh* I was doing really good about getting to bed early too. Oh well. Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. But I do own a really nice water bottle. ^_^_

* * *

They attended every funeral. Whenever they simply didn't manage to save everyone, they would all make an appearance. Nothing big or flashy, just a few moments spent to pay final respects.

Of course they made a point to save everybody they could. But sometimes they weren't enough and there was nothing they could do about it. The guilt was bad enough, but having to be judged by the family, friends?

It had been at one of those rare ceremonies. They had been about to leave, waiting for Robin to finish giving condolences and heartfelt apologies to the grieving family. Beast Boy had looked back at the coffin and said it.

"Don't bury me." He had been confused. So he just waited for his younger friend to elaborate.

"If you bury me, I'll kill you. Funerals are too depressing." He had wanted to laugh so badly. The weight of the day, the pressures that had been close to crushing him, the serious note in his friend's voice were the only things that kept him from breaking down right then.

"Alright, but why not? I mean, it's sort of traditional." Beast Boy had managed to rip his eyes away from the sleek wooden coffin. With a very small smile, the shapeshifter had pulled his jacket tighter around himself. The wind whistling through the headstones was cold and lonely.

"What about me has ever been traditional? Besides, graves don't really run in my family." He hadn't been sure what to say so he stayed quiet. For a while the wind was the only thing that made a sound or movement. The smell of the ocean and fresh dirt had washed over them both like a blanket. For once, Beast Boy hadn't been the one to break the silence.

"What would you want then?" Beast Boy's big blue green eyes had been thoughtful for a moment. Then he gave a laugh. The sound cut through the pensive mood like a knife.

"An explosion would be cool. Maybe the end of the world. It doesn't really matter. Just as long as it means something." He had smiled.

"Trust me B. If it ever happens, it'll mean a lot."


	41. April Fools

_Something fun. I know it's a few days late, but I didn't get a chance to post earlier. ^_^ I need to be sleeping right now, or doing homework. Not this. But this is too much fun. Enjoy!_

_I want the Titan's communicator tone to be my ringtone, but I don't own the Titans._

* * *

Cyborg was trying to be mature, but his appearance made it difficult to believe. The smeared paint across his large metallic forearms was dripping into little puddles on the floor. A few fluffy green feathers were stuck in the bright yellow paint, some floating to the ground every so often. The big floppy purple hat made it difficult to see the hybrid's face. But Robin could still see the smile Cyborg was trying to stifle unsuccessfully.

Beast Boy wasn't even trying to hide his broad grin. His now bubble gum pink hair was sopping wet and splattered with what looked suspiciously like chocolate sauce. Robin was pretty sure that the strange blue gunk splattered across Beast Boy's entire frame was going to permanently stain the shapeshifter's uniform, along with anything it managed to drip onto. The oversized suit jacket the younger boy had been found in was covered in glitter.

Robin could feel the headache coming as he stared at them. He rubbed at the thin material of his mask in frustration. It was really too early for these kind of shenanigans.

"Do I want to know?" With the smallest of sighs, he looked at the two.

Both boys gave each other a glance. Then Cyborg gave up trying to hide his grin while Beast Boy just started to laugh. The younger boy wiped tears of happiness away, trying to regain a little bit of composure. When he finally managed to calm down enough, Beast Boy looked his leader in the eye and did his best to not to lose control laughing again.

"Let's put it this way. Either you don't know, and we clean this up." Beast Boy couldn't finish. The shapeshifter started to giggle again, leaning against Cyborg for support.

"Or you do know, and have to find two replacements while we are on probation. Plus you might have to pay for property damages." Then Cyborg fell to Beast Boy's contagious giggling. The two held onto each other for support while they tried to breathe in between laughter. Beast Boy managed to choke out an explanation for their dumbfounded leader.

"Dude, all you need to know is best April Fool's EVER."


	42. Road to Forever

_I really don't like the episode __**How Long is Forever?**__. I'm never quite sure why, but I don't. It's a great episode, don't get me wrong. But I just refuse to watch it. That's just me though. But the question I always think of is how did Beast Boy get locked up in a cage? His friends wouldn't let him. So out of that comes this. Set between the past and the future shown in the episode._

_I don't own the Titans. But I am pretty happy. Three updates in a weekend!_

* * *

His feet crunched through the thin layer of snow. A steady rhythm. Over and over and over again, left following right before left again and on and on and on. It would have been much faster to fly, but he wanted to savor this. The frigidness of the wind that blew through the abandoned streets. The way the snowflakes danced on the way down to the watery streets. How the light bounced off and through the icicles. How it felt to move through what used to be his city.

His city was long dead now. His city had been bright and happy. There had been people walking up and down the streets. There had been laughter. Windows hadn't been boarded closed and doors were left open. His city had hope, had a future. These streets he walked through now were so familiar yet so wrong. It was all just a lie, some fake cardboard structure set up to make his aching heart hurt all the more. It was like every step was ripping him to pieces.

Some part of him wanted to stop. The still scared, completely frightened little boy that woke up an orphan on a riverside wanted him to stop this parade through this empty shell of a city. That part of him wanted to run so very far away. It was the part of his heart that wanted to run back to the past when everything had been okay. When he had had friends to hold him and help him. People who were willing to give him time. People ready to take the lead and let him dance in the back. But they were gone now.

* * *

_The streets were filled with dark lightening. Cars, hydrants, walls, all exploding into flames. All of it circling round and round in a cyclone centered in the middle of the street._

_Beast Boy had looked to Cyborg quickly for some kind of instruction. All he could see was panic and fear. Probably the mirror of his own face. Another familiar scream filled the air around them. _

"_Cy, I'm going for her!" He could hear his best friend calling something after him. But the younger man had already moved too far into the chaos to hear._

_It had been difficult moving close. Dodging increasingly larger pieces of debris kept him extremely alert. There had been a few times he had nearly been crushed but each time, a bolt of blue had shot over his shoulder and knocked it away.  
__  
Finally he managed to break through to the eye of the hurricane. There she was. Kneeling in the middle of the street, holding her head in her hands. She was crying. _

_Beast Boy knelt next to her. Inching slowly closer, he reached out to touch her._

"_Raven..." Her head whipped around to stare at him. But she wasn't seeing him. _

"_Robin..." He swallowed painfully, still moving slowly closer._

"_Not Robin. Raven, it's me. Beast Boy. Remember?" Her wet eyes flashed briefly red._

"_Remember? He didn't remember. Won't want to remember. Can't remember. Wants it all to end. Hurts too much to remember. It hurts too much to stay. She haunts him...Oh Azar, Beast Boy..." Then the tornado raging around them crashed to a sudden halt. Beast Boy flinched at the sound of thousands of pounds of wreckage falling at once to the ground. Several car alarms went off nearby, he could hear the ambulances and fire trucks coming. _

_It didn't really matter at the moment because Raven was clinging to him like her life depended on it. Like she used to once upon a long dead time. He held her gently, letting her sob and mutter into his shoulder. He felt Cyborg kneel next to both of them. After a moment, the hybrid wrapped his larger arms around them both. Beast Boy murmured softly into her hair, stroking her head gently as she tried to hide from everything in his arms._

"_I know, Raven. It's okay." She didn't notice that his voice was breaking as he spoke. "He's gone. It'll be okay, I promise."_

_She wasn't about to care that hers weren't the only tears._

* * *

Oh he wanted to run. Not necessarily back though. He could just spread his wings and fly. He wanted to soar away to somewhere far away from all this pain and heartache. Maybe he could manage to find a new place to live. Or at least a place where the streets themselves didn't make him want throw up to get rid of the knot of guilt in his stomach.

But then there was that other part of him. There was that little voice that told him to keep going. It was the hero within him that had never stopped getting up and racing towards punishment, just because it was 'the right thing'. That part of him wouldn't let him stop now. Because this was right. This needed to be done. He was the only person that could do this now. He was the only one that could be the hero. This was right.

That's why he had to leave his team behind without a backwards glance or even a goodbye. He wanted to fall to his knees in the slush and cry. This wasn't right. He was leaving his broken best friends without any sort of explanation. Raven wouldn't understand, but Cyborg would notice. Maybe the big guy would even be able to figure it out. He wanted his best friend to piece the puzzle together and come running to save him from his own stupidity like old times. Only they weren't teenagers anymore. He wasn't some impulsive kid about to pull a prank. He was about to do something stupid and reckless again, only now the safety net was gone. It was tied down to the Tower, now hundreds of thousands of blocks behind him.

He was about to ruin his life. He had been planning on it for almost a week now.

He tried not to think that he was running away from his home. Running away from the Doom Patrol had been more...something. Happy wasn't the word. Maybe it had been hopeful. He hadn't had a clue what was waiting for him, but it had to have been better than what he was leaving behind. But this was different. He knew exactly what he was walking away from and what he was heading towards. It enough to make want him turn tail and head straight back. But he couldn't. This was right. He wasn't running out on his family to find something better, he was leaving them to make things better. But the difference was that he wasn't giving up on them. He was going to save them if it killed him.

* * *

_Cyborg sighed quietly. He cradled his face in his big hands. Beast Boy bit his lip before speaking quietly._

"_It's not enough, is it?" The hybrid shook his head in defeat. Leaning heavily against the worn countertop, he looked up at his teammate of so many years. The only one left._

"_Between the salary we're getting for protecting the city and what we're managing to bring in from the other jobs, we barely have enough to cover Raven. There's no way we can stay in the Tower." Beast Boy frowned, brow furrowing in though. He started to pace through the kitchen. For a moment he was quiet, then his soft voice spoke to the room at large._

"_Then I'll get another job. There's got to be something." Cyborg straightened with a start, looking worriedly at his friend. _

"_No. You won't." Beast Boy waved his words away, still talking to himself. _

"_I can probably manage to fit in another part time, maybe two. Maybe full time if I really..."Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy firmly by the shoulders. His grip tightened as the shapeshifter began to struggle._

"_Did you hear what I said? You aren't getting another job." Beast Boy frowned up at his old friend. He blew angrily at the long bangs that had fallen into his eyes._

"_What am I supposed to do? Do you expect me to just wait and watch us fall apart? I can't just stand here! I'm not Robin!" Cyborg sighed heavily._

"_I know. I don't want you to be. But I'm not Robin either. I'm not going to sit back and watch you work yourself to death. You aren't sleeping and you haven't been eating. And don't you try to lie to me." Beast Boy stopped struggling, looking sheepish._

"_It's cheaper this way." Suddenly the hold turned into a hug. Cyborg's big metal arms wrapped tightly around him, as if the older man was afraid the wind would carry him away. _

"_I don't care. You're all I got left B. Don't you dare take that away from me." They had stood like that for a few moments. Then Cyborg suddenly froze up. Collapsing with a crash into the counter, blue circuitry fading to black._

"_CYBORG!"_

* * *

A gentle wind from the ocean blew across the empty streets. It ruffled his hair gently as he turned the corner onto the pier. Slowly he walked towards the cluster of building that had once been the carnival.

This was it. Finally he was going to something right. He had failed as a son. He had failed as a hero, the ruins of the once proud city around him a testament to that. He had failed as a teammate. They were all broken now. Raven's mind, Cyborg's body, Robin's will. All destroyed, but what about him? Completely whole and utterly selfish.

Some part of his mind had been busy cursing Robin as the carnival drew closer and closer. But as he reached out for the rusting handle, he regretted it along with every other bitter thought of his former leader. Robin had been able to give up and step away before they all ripped themselves to shreds. He, on the other hand, had stayed. And what had he done? Up until now, just watched and let the people most important to him suffer.

Not anymore. This was it. This was right.

He took a single moment on that doorstep. One final breath of free air. A final heartbeat of freedom. Then he walked inside.

* * *

_Beast Boy shut the startled carnie up with a single glare._

"_This is the deal. I'll do shows, parties, whatever. I don't care. But I get seventy percent off whatever you make from me."_

_The greasy little man's eyes nearly lit up from the idea. A Titan as an employee. This was better than a dream come true. He leaned forward in his chair eagerly, motioning to a filthy armchair._

"_Seventy percent is a little steep kid. You know how popular you are gonna be?" Beast Boy's nose wrinkled in disgust at the chair._

"_Seventy percent is the least I'm going to take." The carnie tried to stare the Titan down. But the younger man's sharp blue green eyes were unwavering. After a minute or so, the older man snapped. With a groan, he started to pull out paperwork._

"_Fine, seventy! You aren't going to need that much though. Too scrawny to need much food... You get your money at the end of the week. Now..." Beast Boy's gloved hand came down with a slam over the paperwork, making the carnie jump._

"_No, you don't get it. I'm not going to be some worker. I'm going to be your property. An attraction. You're going to sell tickets so people can come see me. After this moment, you decide what happens to me." The carnie's jaw dropped._

"_Pr-pr-property?" Beast Boy gave a grim smile that set the older man's skin crawling uncomfortably._

"_Yeah. I told you, I don't care. Put me in a cage and have fat little tourist children poke me with sticks. It doesn't matter." The carnie quickly recovered, mind racing from possibilities._

"_Roadtrips?" Beast Boy nodded._

"_Side shows?" Another nod._

"_Stunts?" Beast Boy nodded a third and final time._

"_Anything. As long as you send __all__ the money I make to Victor Stone." The greasy man's bushy eyebrows quirked up._

"_All of it? Kid, I'm not gonna spend any extra to feed you or put you up. Are you even sure about this? Once you join up, you ain't gonna be leaving any time soon. I'm giving you a last chance to walk out that door. Now, you gonna take it?" _

_Beast Boy straightened slowly and took a slow breath. The carnie watched the younger man pull something round and yellow from his pocket. After a moment, he shook his head silently._

* * *

He looked around his new home, if it could even be called that. Slowly, he walked across to the far edge of his pen. The few working lights in the city were coming on as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon. The outline of what had been his home for years stood black and inky against the quickly darkening gray sky.

A gentle breeze blew through the bars of the cage. It was warm and ruffled his hair playfully. Dancing across the dusty straw lining the floor, it tugged at him. Begging him to come and play, to fly away home.

Suddenly his throat felt tight and his knees went weak. He fell against the cold metal bars, gripping them tightly for some kind of reference. This was his world now. A little cage on the edge of a pier where he could see everything he had ever failed at. He almost brushed away the tears that started to fall fast and heavy. Instead he simply gripped the walls of his world tighter and let the hot tears fall unashamedly.

This was right.


	43. Late Night

_Very quick little piece. Because I actually have had phone calls sort of like this before. Sort of during the time where Cy is over at Titans East. Hope you like it. ^_^ We are now officially over 200 reviews and steadily closing in on 50 chapters. Thanks for sticking around! And yes, I'm planning on continuing this past the 50 marker. Enjoy!_

_I own a couple papers that need to be written. They aren't the Titans. - J. Mirembe_

* * *

It was nearly 4 in the morning when his communicator went off. He nearly got a concussion from falling out of bed. Midnight emergencies were always hard on him. He was never ready fast enough. Half way through simultaneously buckling his belt and yanking on his left shoe, he realized the alert wasn't going off.

No red flashing light, no siren. The only sounds in the darkened room were his own frantic heartbeat in his ears and the gentle beeping of his flashing communicator. He reached out, sleep-clumsy hands fumbling to answer.

"Hello?" His voice sounded odd in the previous quiet of his room.

"_Hey little buddy. Sorry it's so late, but I just saw this preview for a new game. Had to make sure you heard about it."_ He struggled to pull his sleepy brain together.

"Cy?" The chuckle on the other end was all the answer he needed.

"_Mmhmm, now get on a computer. You've got to see this trailer. It's insane." _With a little groan, he slowly pushed himself off the ground. It took a couple tries, but he finally managed to put the correct code in to open his door.

"_C'mon B. It's not that late."_ He gave a tiny growl of annoyance as he padded quietly down the hallway.

"Cy, it's almost morning here. I'm gonna have to get up in a few hours for sunup training." His best friend's laugh grated slightly in his sleepy head.

"_Aww, is little Beastie Baby going to throw a fit if he doesn't get enough sleep?"_ He couldn't help but smile. Grumbling, he punched in the code for the commons.

"_Beastie Baby_ is gonna throw something if you keep talking like that..." Cyborg's laughter was getting easier to stand. Slowly, he was starting to wake up completely.

Sensitive eyes kicking in, he moved silently across the room towards a computer. Carefully holding his communicator between his cheek and shoulder, he logged in as quietly as he could. The gentle clicking of the keys was almost as loud as gunfire.

"You know Robin will kill me if he catches me on the computers this late right?"

"_Then don't get caught. Are you logged on yet or what?" _He almost nodded in the dark empty room. So maybe he wasn't completely awake yet. Catching himself before it happened, he whispered instead into the communicator.

"Yeah, I'm logged in. What am I looking for?" He could hear the excitement in Cy's voice. It was infectious.

"_I already looked up and emailed you the link. It should be there now."_ As quickly and silently as he could, he brought up his email.

"It's there. Let it load first." Watching the little load symbol fill itself and refill was making him antsy. He made sure to look around the entire room every few moments, ready to run if Robin appeared. For some reason, their fearless leader liked to get up and roam around the Tower during the middle of the night. Part of him figured it was for safety, but the sleepy half-crazed part of his mind was sure it was just to be mysterious. Whatever the reason, he would be dead meat if he wasn't paying attention.

"_So how's stuff been without me there? Anything interesting happen?_" He slouched noiselessly in his chair, trying to get a little more comfortable. No need to hurt his back by being overly alert.

"Nothing really. Control Freak tried to act up a couple days ago." He stretched carefully as Cyborg laughed. The computer chairs had the tendency to squeak.

"_Oh really?"_ He rubbed his neck slowly with one hand, communicator in the other. It was feeling sore, must have slept on it funny.

"Mmhmm. It was sort of sad honestly. He tried to use sock puppets and..."

"_Sock puppets? Are you kidding me?"_ His quiet laughter echoed off the walls.

"Nuh-uh, dude. I am not kidding you. These were serious sock puppets, yarn hair and everything. Anyways, he was all 'hey Titans, I'm going to destroy you'. Then Robin was all, 'yeah right'. Then Raven pretty much destroyed half of them. Starfire was all upset we had to fight against them." If he closed his eyes, he could see Cyborg. Probably in the kitchen, or maybe the guest bedroom. He was probably smiling, imagining the fight.

"_She probably though they were pretty cute or something."_ He smiled gently and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Pretty much. I've got no idea how to get all those little fuzzy sock bits off my uniform. Never really had to worry about static cling before." Cyborg's laughter echoed through the tiny speaker and around the tiny room. It was almost as good as actually having him back.

"How's Steel City?" He got a sigh turned into a rush of static from the speakers.

"_Fine I guess. Just not home, you know?"_

"Yeah. Can't wait till you get back."

"_Me too, little buddy. Me too."_


	44. Names

_Something very quick. Just a sort of ramble that made sense to me.^-^ Hope you like it! _

_I don't own the Titans._

* * *

When they had first met, he had always been called Beast Boy. That's all anybody had ever really called him. Never anything else, well, except for dude and Garfield. But he had done his best to leave his birthname with the Doom Patrol. And Cyborg called everybody dude.

Then it had been the teasing nicknames. "Greenbean", "Mosshead", and of course the one that stuck "Grass stain". It had confused him at first. But slowly he could hear the small bitterness still hiding in Cyborg's voice disappear. So he started throwing back his own joking names. "Chrome dome", "Bucket head", and countless others joined into the verbal sparring match. Oddly enough, that's when they really started to click together.

There wasn't a day that he could look back on and say, "Now that was the day we started to really be friends". That just wasn't how it worked. One day he had just looked up from laughing alongside the bigger guy and realized that things were better than they had been two days ago. And that two days ago, they had been getting along better than they had the week before. It was a slow process, but eventually he couldn't really remember going a day without being called some playful insult.

Some of those nicknames continued on for casual occasions when they had the time to be gently insulting. But then there were the names that cropped up just because Cyborg didn't always have time to say his entire name.

'BB' hadn't been some cutesy shorthand born on a late night of videogaming. It had been what Cyborg had yelled across a battlefield to get his attention and make sure he hadn't actually been impaled by the beam of iron Cinderblock had thrown. 'Cy' had entered the world as an actual name the night when they had been fighting a gang of rouge bikers. He had been in the middle of screaming for a teammate who had been knocked off the bridge into the bay. He had only managed to cry out those first two syllables before he dove in after him. Contact with the water had strangled the rest of the name to death.

Their little shortened names became a staple of their friendship. Nobody called either of them 'BB' or 'Cy' but each other. Not that the names were exclusive, it just worked that way. When the increasingly playful and equally insulting nicknames just didn't seem to work, those were the names they used instead. It was so much easier to simply refer to each other by those littler sounds. It made it feel less like they were heroes, and more like a pair of goofy teenaged boys with goofier nicknames. You know, normal.

It wasn't much longer afterwards that his nickname became even shorter. 'B' only showed up on the most lazy of days when neither of them felt like doing anything. Those days, it was too much work to even add on that second letter. It was a little odd, the way his name had been slowly pared down from two words to two letters to a single letter.

He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen to his name if they stayed friends for much longer. He might end up having no name at all. But he was pretty sure that Cy would still find some way of calling after him.

He always did.


	45. Eternity

_Epiphany moment! Always fun to write. : ) Hope you like it!_

_I own a guitar, old and pretty. But it's not the Titans._

* * *

He could live forever.

His biological half would survive as long as his mechanical parts continued to work. That took a minimal amount most days. Months could go by before he'd really have to upgrade. If he wasn't so set on staying up to date, it would probably be closer to months.

He had been so excited when he had stumbled across the idea. It had just popped into his head. He had been sitting, just gazing quietly at the flickering light bulb in his room. Even though he had been completely spaced out, some part of his brain was still firing off ideas. Like the fact that it wasn't the light that was dying, just the part. The circuit could continue forever, just as long as somebody took care of all the parts.

Then all those brilliantly mad ideas had shown up. If he could live forever, he could learn everything. He had always been curious, and his mind had more than enough room. All of history, technology, absolutely everything, he had always wanted to know. But it had always come down to time. Before now, there had never been any sort of time to just sit and learn. Now though, all of the future was open to him. He'd be able to learn it all and would be there to learn everything that came afterwards.

He would go everywhere for as long as he wanted, time would never be an obstacle. Forget a few weeks, not when he could waste _decades_ wandering about the globe. He would see everything, all those odd nooks and crannies hiding in big cities were his to seek out. The tiny little towns that nobody cared about would have him to deal with. Jungle, frozen tundra, deep sea, he would be able to see everything. And when he got tired of seeing everything on Earth, he could go to the stars. There were hundreds of planets out there that were all filled with countless adventures. If he ever managed to find an end to space or just got bored, then maybe he'd look for new dimensions to explore.

He would do absolutely everything. He would figure out every problem, no mystery or puzzle would be left unsolved. For eons, he would save the entire universe. A true Titan, ancient and powerful and wise.

These thoughts were too dangerous to just think. He had to tell somebody. He had been so close to rushing out, running to tell his best friend that they had all of forever to be stupid together. They could have all those crazy adventures that B kept talking about. No more rushing to get brand new releases because they'd have all the time in the world. He'd have enough time to teach Beast Boy how to flirt properly. After all, anything was possible when they had forever.

Then reality hit. Cold and solid like being incased in wet cement.

Everything about his team flooded into his mind at once, pushing his dangerous thoughts of eternity aside. The smirk Robin wore when he _knew_ the answer. The way Starfire laughed at every little detail, like every day was the start of some brand new adventure. Raven's subtle almost there smiles that only appeared when she was certain nobody was watching.

The way Beast Boy's eyes lit up right before they dove headlong into a new adventure or a battle.

With a sigh, he fell back into his chair and let his mind slowly drift away. Maybe living forever wouldn't really be worth it after all. Anyways, he had everything he really needed right here in the right now.


	46. Cruise

_HOORAY! I got one up! Sorry it took so long, but I really was struggling with ideas for a while. Most of the problem is that I've got a ton of them and not enough time to write. But hopefully I can get back on the horse and get this down._

_I don't own the Titans. Respectfully, J. Mirembe._

* * *

The sun was shining brightly. Little birds were chirping happily in the park. And the T-car came squealing around the corner to a symphony of honking cars.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" Beast Boy's seatbelt slammed him back into the seat, keeping him from crashing into the door. Carefully bracing himself, he glanced back at the corner they had nearly jumped. "We can't help the others if we pulled over for speeding. Or some other kind of traffic violation."

Cyborg gave a laugh as he wove his baby through the street. But he slowed down a little on the next turn for his buddy's sake. Sometimes he forgot the little dude wasn't indestructible.

"Please B. You know nobody's gonna pull the T-Car over. Besides, they'd have to catch up with us first." Beast Boy's laughter was drowned out by the screech of oncoming traffic as they pulled onto the highway.

"No kidding. Did Robin say who it was?" Cyborg shook his head quickly, weaving until they were driving alongside a school bus filled with small children. All of them were pressed up against the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of the T-car. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Beast Boy waving at them through the window as they sped past.

"Nope. Just said we needed to get our butts down to Twenty-Fifth and Marshall. Hang on to something, we're going off road." He yanked the steering wheel hard to the left, turning them onto the median. Gunning the engine hard, he cut across the next several lanes of traffic to catch the exit ramp that would lead them towards the industrial section of town.

"Dude, you should have seen those kids' faces when you did that." Beast Boy laughed, subconsciously rubbing at his shoulder where the seatbelt had dug in. "I think I saw one of them faint. Or maybe it was just a really short teacher."

Cyborg joined in the laughter, glancing over at his best friend. He sighed at his friend's yelp of pain as they swerved around a patch of construction. As the speedometer inched closer and closer towards 100, he shook his head in resignation.

"That's it. I'm putting in the crash harnesses instead of seatbelts. This is ridiculous. You're probably going to get a bruise or something." Beast Boy laughed shortly, struggling to keep from being tossed around too badly.

"Bruises are no big deal. As long as we don't break my collarbone again, I don't mind. That really sucked."


	47. Similarity

_Something a little different that's been kicking around in my head. A little short but what can you do? Hope you enjoy it! Also I'm sort of toying with a few ideas from a few of you reviewers so keep an eye out. Not literally of course. Lost eyes won't make me update faster._

_Still don't own the Titans. – As always, J. Mirembe_

* * *

When he's stepped back and looked at it all objectively, he's got no explanation for why Beast Boy chose him.

They've got the same pain hanging over their heads. A constant remind of past failures and those they have failed. It's the same kind of survivor guilt that drives them to be more, to be better. It's the need to keep others from that pain that's made them into what they are.

The same determination burns within them both, making them doggedly stubborn and fiercely dedicated. They both proudly bear the scars of past battles, the proof of their accomplishments.

Two forces of will so strong, they are almost forces of nature. They are unstoppable and fearless, child soldiers born from the ashes of sacrificed childhoods. Play toys traded for weapons, nightmares for real life horrors. Too young to be called men, but everyone knows they already are. They both know what it takes to be a hero, but refuse to consider what they do heroism. It's their responsibility. Saving the world for them isn't about glory. To them, it's the only thing they've ever seen themselves doing.

It's almost eerie how alike they are, even though they seem utterly opposite. All the similarities just show themselves in different manners. They are Alpha and Omega. They are the two sides to the same coin. Cut from the same material and forged in the same mold, but still very different. How else can you explain two boys being orphaned on different sides of the planet, raised as heroes, and ending up living within the same Tower?

He's watched the two of them sit around, swapping battle stories late into the night. They'll have the same grim smile when they talk about past close calls. They'll throw stupid one-liners back and forth over straight-faced for hours until one of them laughs or they both run out. He knows they spar together when everybody else is gone, and they don't hold back.

It makes no sense that two people so alike aren't closer. Even though he's not sure why Beast Boy and Robin aren't the best of friends, Cyborg most definitely isn't complaining.


	48. Fault

_Hooray for another chapter! It's been sitting here, ready to go, but I haven't managed to get it on the site until now. Enjoy!_

_Still no claim on anything important. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

Blood had been smart. The explosion and resulting rockslide had completely separated them from the others. However, it hadn't left him all alone.

Beast Boy had been coughing right next to him as the dust cleared and the robots dropped down to attack. The two of them had laughed at the simplicity. Fifty laser-armed state of the art robot super soldiers versus two boys, one of whom wasn't able to legally drive. He had felt sorry for the poor robots.

He had gotten lost in the fight. It was just like they were training back home, false enemies being blasted apart by his cannon. He could hear the destruction Beast Boy was creating nearby, the younger boy roaring a challenge at the remaining intact enemies. It had all been too easy.

He should have known better. He had forgotten to keep Beast Boy close they wouldn't be overwhelmed. He hadn't noticed how the robots were slowly but surely shepherding them apart. Forgot how bad Beast Boy was at blocking out mental attacks.

But Brother Blood hadn't. The older telepath would never forget something like that. He had heard the old man cackle. Seen him drop from the metal rafters of the mine shaft, right behind his best friend. His best friend's name had flown from his mouth before he really thought.

"BEAST BOY!" Not for the first time in his life, he regretted his bulk and the lack of speed that came with it. He wanted to just teleport across the battlefield and place himself between his best friend and his arch enemy. But he couldn't.

He was forced to try to fight his way across that mine shaft. Maybe if he had been thinking straight, he would have felt sorry for the robots he was destroying. But the flying scraps of machinery didn't really register. It was like watching a movie through the wrong end of a pair of binoculars.

Beast Boy whipped around, only to be hit straight across the face by Blood's fist. The sound when the older man's hand connected seemed as loud as gunfire. The younger boy was knocked into the wall, little bits of rubble dropping from the ceiling. He watched as the little shapeshifter's shoulders heaved from trying to catch his breath. They had been fighting for quite a while. He knew B had to be tired and so did Brother Blood.

He knew just because of the smirk the older man wore as the youngest Titan scrambled up from the ground. His best friend's growl sounded like it was coming from underwater. He could feel his heart breaking at the sound. Just like Beast Boy to try and be brave.

He had finally cleared the field of robots, but it was already too late. Carelessly, he tossed the sparking hulk of what used to be a potentially deadly robot aside. The crashing noise it made was like a pillow hitting the ground for all that he cared.

He was too numb to care. He hadn't been smart enough to keep Beast Boy close. Just like he wasn't fast enough to stop Brother Blood from slamming his best friend against the roughly hewn wall. His only back up, and he had let them get split up. Now Beast Boy was going to have to pay.

"BEAST BOY!"


	49. Breathe

_Hey everybody! Yet another update. Cyborg's first time dealing with injuries up close. He strikes me as the type to be a little squeamish, at least the first time. Especially considering the car crash he went through. Enjoy!_

_My birthday was on the 17__th__, but I didn't get the Titans. Sad._

* * *

He couldn't breathe.

The little holes dotting his teammate's uniform were like vortexes into the abyss. Empty and cold, ready to steal away all light and anything worthwhile. The bright splash of purple was quickly turning a wet sick sticky black.

"Dude, look at me." The stain was spreading, wider and wider...

"Cyborg. Look. At. Me." A once grey glove gripped his wrist. It was this odd maroon color in some areas, where it had stained. He looked up so he wouldn't have to see how the maroon was rubbing off onto his wrist.

Beast Boy had big eyes sometimes, big expressive eyes that said everything without even trying. But not today. They were blank today of absolutely everything. Not panic, or fear, or pain. But it had to hurt. He was holding back.

There was too much blood. Blood that had no purpose slowly spreading across the floor of a bank.

"C'mon, stay focused. Now, let's go find an ambulance?" He glanced back down at where Beast Boy was gripping his wrist. The stain had smeared onto his forearm, giving the usually pristinely white armor an oddly pink tint.

"But you're...it's...I can't..." The grip on his arm grew tighter. There was almost enough blood on the ground to be called a puddle. It was getting hard to breathe again.

"Cyborg, don't look at it, okay? Just look at my face. It's gonna be okay."

"But they sho..." The other gloved hand reached up and forcefully turned his focus away from the ground. Back to those big eyes, but now they were burning with something too fierce to be pain.

"I promise you. It's going to be okay. I wouldn't lie to you." Very slowly, he nodded. Taking a carefully measured breath, he slipped an arm underneath the smaller boy's shoulders. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to keep from staring at the small puddle of blood his friend left behind.

Breathe in.


	50. Propose

_Happy 27 day! And hooray for dialogue! I'll give credit where it's due and say this was slightly inspired by Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley from my sister's copy of __**Sense and Sensibility**__. Hope you all enjoy!_

_I've got to ask myself, do you own the Titans? Well do you? And I have to answer nope. Not in the slightest._

* * *

"Here's the deal. I love you. You are the biggest pain in my side, but you're also my best friend. You mean everything to me. I wouldn't want to live without you, no matter how big of a headache you are. I can stop thinking about you. It's weird but I wouldn't want it any other way. So I figure..."

"Wait, is that it?"

"Basically."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"A lot. Seriously dude, that's how you were going to propose?"

"Well, yeah. I figured that be fine."

"Sure, it's _fine_. But do you want her to look back on the day you proposed and think it was _fine_?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh. Then how _am _I supposed to ask her to marry me?"

"Well, you had some good stuff in there. Like not wanting to live without her and always thinking about her. But I doubt she'd want to hear about she's your biggest headache."

"Then how'd you do it?"

"What?"

"How would you propose? Apparently, you know how you're supposed to do it."

"Of course I know how. All the Doom Patrol had were those classics..."

"You mean those black and white cheesy musical numbers you insist we have to watch?"

"_Classics_, dude. Show some respect. But anyways, all of those had at least one proposal or some guy declaring everlasting love or something like that. Except for like the gangster flicks and all."

"See! Declarations of love? How is that not cheesy?"

"Dude, I didn't pick them out. That's just what was there. And we can argue about that later. Right now, we need to get you all ready to pop the question."

"Fine. But watching a bunch of old movies doesn't mean you know what you're doing."

"Nope. It makes me the MASTER!"

"..."

"Okay, whatever! The first thing you've gotta do is really get into it. You know, down on one knee and all that."

"I _did _that."

"But you did it too soon. You've gotta wait until the perfect moment, so she's not quite sure what you're doing. Builds up the anticipation. Then you've actually got to find the right way to ask..."

"I really shouldn't encourage you but what on Earth do you mean? There are wrong ways to ask?"

"Mmhmm. Like how you were doing it. You can be all wishy-washy. Gotta be strong and confident when you make your move, otherwise you're going to fall flat halfway through and then you'll get completely annihilated!"

"Earth to Beast Boy. I'm proposing, not declaring war."

"Seriously!"

"Do it then."

"What?"

"Propose right now. Show me how I'm supposed to do it."

"But...But..."

"Unless of course, you _can't_. I mean, I'd understand. You've barely managed to ask your girlfriend out, what is it, eight times now?"

"Shut up and hand over the ring."

"Fine, but don't lose it. That ring cost more than you could score on Mega Monkeys 3."

"Sheesh, you really do like her. Don't worry, I'm not even going to mess with it. I just need the box to show you."

"Okay, okay. Now c'mon, let's see you propose."

"Who am I proposing to?"

"What?"

"Am I proposing to your girlfriend or mine?"

"I don't care!"

"But I can't say the same stuff if I'm going to propose to your girlfriend if I was going to propose to..."

"I get it. Umm, your own girl, just hurry it up."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Quit stalling!"

"Fine! It's just a little difficult without her standing in front of me."

"Now you see my problem!"

"Shhh! Okay. This is harder than I was thinking it would be, but I need to say this. We are so different, so utterly opposite, sometimes I'm not sure why I'm with you. People ask me all the time what I see in you. And I can't think of anything to tell them..."

"Dude. Are you trying to get yourself hit?"

"Shut up! What was I...oh yeah! People ask me all the time what I see in you. And I can't tell them. Because the moment the rest of the world realized how incredible you are, I'd have to fight for your attention every single moment of every day. But the more I've thought about it, the more I like the idea. I want to fight for you. I want every single breath from now until the day I die to be for you. And it wouldn't be hard, because every moment I spend with you is like heaven. You're in my dreams, and you're all I want each morning I wake up. When I tell you I love you, I couldn't mean it more. I can't survive without you..."

"Ummm..."

"Robin!"

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"It looks like Beast Boy is asking you to marry him."

"Okay yeah, I'm proposing. So I guess it is what it looks like..."

"No, no, no! You came in at the wrong time. I was practicing on him and then he went all crazy about the right way and declaring stuff and... Robin? Robin!"

"Dude, he is _never _gonna let us live this down."

"If word of this gets out and I don't get engaged tonight because of it, I blame you."

* * *

_Guess what? We just hit fifty chapters! Many thanks to all my amazing readers for their support and fantastic reviews! - J. Mirembe_


	51. Liar

_Because every friendship has its differences and little secrets. Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. Tough luck for me. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

If he's honest, he doesn't really like cars. They're loud and smelly. The smell of gasoline makes him want to gag. Blasting music from the speakers is only fun until the sound makes his head hurt. After that, he has to grit his teeth and try not to wince at every note. He doesn't see the point of cars. Flying is so much more enjoyable, even if it makes his shoulders ache later.

If he's still being honest, he doesn't really like video games. Sure, they're interesting and a good way to waste time. But he's lived through most of the scenarios. Spy games, check. High speed chase games, check. War games, double checked to infinity. There's just something about experiencing the real thing that makes the virtual pale in comparison.

If he's in a really truthful mood, he'll admit how much he hates techno babble. Yeah, he knows it's important. And yes, he does understand that technology does play a huge part in crime and stopping it. It's not the technology he hates, it's more the lingo that goes with it. He likes being able to contact his team with his communicator, but he doesn't need to know about the difference in the radio waves and how the altitude can affect transmissions. As long as he can talk to them, does it really matter? He was never taught to bother with it, so why should he now?

If he's had enough of biting the inside of his cheek, he'll confess that he doesn't care about the life he could have had. That's over and done with, drowned and dead. Does it sound cruel? Yes. But it's the truth. Whatever future he may have had as a 'normal' person is long gone. He knows no amount of wishful thinking and discussion will bring that possible lifetime back within grasp. And while he's being honest, he won't hesitate to say he wouldn't take that life if he had the chance. He's a hero and that's all that matters really.

If he can't hold himself back any longer, he'll look you straight in the eye and tell you he hates being worried about. He's just another person, not any more important than one of the people on the street that he saves. Matter of fact, he's probably less important because he's the expendable one. You send in the heroes when you aren't sure anybody else could come back. So why on earth should you waste the time and energy being concerned? Until that moment, his life has been dedicated to everybody else being safe and able to live happily. It'll still be dedicated to that until the day he dies. And guess what. He'll probably end up dying making sure that, you guessed it, everybody else is safe and able to continue living happily.

But he won't ever say any of that.

Because Cyborg loves the T-car. His best friend gets a kick out of video games. Talking about the latest advancements in this or that field is one of his favorite pastimes. Cy can't get the idea of what could have been out of his head. And whenever he gets hurt, it's Cyborg who's right there. Always ready with bandages, a tirade about stupidity and safety, and that barely veiled concerned expression.


	52. Hands

_I got a requesty thing about Beast Boy and his gloves/fangs/claws from **Jelra**. I'm going to be honest and admit there were a couple of different things that all hit me over the head at once like a softball bat. (Not from experience) Might not be exactly what you were wanting, but this is how I look at it. Remember, I take requests, but it's just a matter of how long it takes to get them done. Anyways, manadatory monthly ramble is done. Please Enjoy!_

_Take it from me, you'd know if I owned the Titans._

* * *

It was one of the hot humid afternoons Jump City was famous for. Just one of those lazy feeling days when all you wanted to do was just kick back and relax. If you managed to doze off and end up spending the afternoon asleep, it was even better. The kind of day Cyborg liked second best. Sure, fighting bad guys was great but there was just something about laying around the Tower all day, lounging in the air conditioning.

That's usually how they spent those kinds of days. Most of their villains weren't motivated enough to try anything when the weather told them to just sit around and do nothing. The sort of neutral happiness was that infectious. Maybe that was the reason he decided to ask the most random question. They had been sprawled out across the big couch in Ops when he broke the comfortable silence.

"Why the gloves?" Beast Boy, startled from his half-dozing state, looked over slightly confused. Cyborg waved his hand in his best friend general direction.

"You know, the gloves. Why do you wear them?" Cyborg said. Then the possible seriousness of the question hit him. Beast Boy's gloves were like Robin's mask, or Raven's cloak. They weren't to be questioned just respected. Beast Boy however, didn't seem to mind.

"These things?" he said, tugging at the cuff of his right glove, "I'm just used to wearing them. I don't need them or anything. See?" And with that, he bit at the thickly rolled hem, carelessly pulling it off his hand. Then just as carelessly, he tossed it at Cyborg. He barely managed to catch it in his fingertips, but somehow got a grip on the material.

It looked odd without Beast Boy's hand being inside it. It was old and well used. Worn smooth across the palms and fingers, the thick canvas still rough across the back. He turned the glove slowly over in his hands, tracing the lines years of use had left behind.

"Dude, this thing actually fits? It's huge." Beast Boy laughed, clambering over to where Cyborg sat. Still smiling, he showed off his still gloved left hand.

"Yeah, I know. It's weird but it just looks really big. You'd probably break it if you wore it." Beast Boy reached for his glove with his bare hand. But before he could grab it, Cyborg had grasped his wrist.

He knew he was pushing it now. If Beast Boy's gloves weren't sacred, then his hands most certainly were. Nobody ever saw them. Even now, he could feel Beast Boy tensing up. But since he hadn't shied away and wasn't complaining, Cyborg decided to push his luck.

Very carefully, he turned his best friend's hand over to inspect every inch. He decided it was a very human hand. Clean fingernails ended slim fingers, which matched the thin wrist. It was all the same shade of green, with a few pale white scars tracing across the back. What might have once been a burn marred the heel of his palm. There were plenty of calluses, and a blister or two. It was a normal sort of wear and tear, nothing but the color to set it apart from an ordinary hand. After a moment or two of staring, and a few very brief touches, Cyborg placed the glove back into his friend's open hand.

"Thanks." Beast Boy smiled, quickly pulling it back on.

"Same here."


	53. Time

_Hey…_

_You deserve an explanation. I've been going through a rough patch with my best friend, which made it hard to write any good friendship pieces. And then this is our first week back at school, so I've been really preoccupied. Hopefully, I'll get plenty of new stuff up soon! Set during the War against the Brotherhood. Enjoy!_

_I can't own the Titans. : (_

* * *

Seven months, three weeks, four days, eighteen hours, forty-three minutes, and twelve seconds.

That's exactly how long it'd been since they split the T-ship into five pieces. Almost eight months since he's seen his best friend face to face. That's how long he's had to go without him always at his side. This is the first time he's ever really gotten an idea of how big the world really is.

It's been nineteen days, six hours, two minutes, and fifty-five seconds since they last time they spoke. He hates that his mind keeps track of all those seconds and days like it's nothing. If it was nothing then he'd be able to just forget the little ticking timer in his head. But it's not nothing. Because his little timer may really just be counting the moments since his best friend's luck finally ran out.

Maybe it's really just been nineteen days, six hours, three minutes, and eleven seconds since his best friend was overwhelmed. Fifteen seconds since he couldn't reach his communicator in time. Nineteen seconds since the world finally succeeded in destroying him. Twenty-one seconds since he finally managed to die like a hero for something he believed in.

Or maybe it's just been nineteen days, six hours, three minutes, and twenty-six seconds since he had enough time to call. Either way, it's been far too long since he heard that voice spill out through the speakers of his communicator. And he hates it.

A lot can change in seven months, three weeks, four days, eighteen hours, forty-three minutes, and fifty-seven seconds. Has his voice finally stopped breaking? Has he grown? Does he have new scars yet? Is he still able to hold his head high and laugh at all the garbage the world throws at him? If they passed by on the street, would he be able to recognize him as the smiling bright eyed boy in his memories?

He hates that they have to be apart. He hates that he doesn't really have a good reason for them to be together. He hates that this really is in the best interest of the entire planet. He hates the Doom Patrol for dragging Beast Boy back into their mud. He hates the Brotherhood for even existing. He even hates time sometimes.

But mostly, he just hates knowing that his best friend is out there all alone and the fact that he can't do anything about it.

Seven months, three weeks, four days, eighteen hours, forty-four minutes, twelve seconds and counting.


	54. Powerless

_Hey there! I think I'm getting a cold. Anyways, just a quick thing about wanting to be a little more for somebody you care about. I think everybody's probably been at that point at least once, where you just wish you could change one thing because it would 'fix everything'. Please enjoy!_

_Wishing for the Titans, but there aren't enough stars. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

If there's one thing Beast Boy hates, it's being powerless.

It's a little odd. Most people wouldn't think a super hero could ever feel like that. How on earth could someone with such incredible gifts ever feel anything less than all powerful? But he does sometimes and he's pretty sure the rest of the Titans do to. It's pretty impossible not to feel utterly helpless sometimes.

He can turn into the most powerful creatures on the planet, but he still can't save everybody. No matter how dangerous he is, people still get hurt. That's the way the game goes. It's cruel and it's not fair, but what can he do?

The more you have, the more you want. At least that's the saying. He's not sure he'd really want more power or ability since he's never really been ambitious. Besides, he figures he's got enough power for one teenaged boy. Every creature that's ever been, with all their power and potential, is at his finger tips. Just a thought and he's anything. But sometimes being able to change himself isn't enough. Not when changing his power entirely would be of more help.

No matter how many times he wishes, he doesn't have precognition and can't see attacks before they happen. He won't ever be fast enough to get a friend out of harm's way. Everybody knows he's not a super genius because he can't just look at something and fix it better. He's not a telepath, can't get inside a coma-locked mind to coax a friend back to the world of the living. He's not a psychic so he can't peek into the future and see when his best friend will wake up. He doesn't even have enough strength to wait in that little rickety hospital chair to hear what he's praying will be good news.

When it comes down to all the important stuff, he's always utterly useless.


	55. Fragile

_*sighs* Drama continues! But oh well, I've gone through worse. : ) Cyborg and humanity, a classic combo._

_I wrote a school paper about the Titans, but I don't own them. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

Sometimes, Cyborg forgets how human his best friend really is.

It's not really his fault though. How is he supposed to remember stuff like breakability when Beast Boy insists on doing things like base jumping from the Tower every couple of days? The little guy throws himself into life without ever flinching, whether it's just another day or saving the day.

Sometimes Beast Boy is just too tough to be human. He had cried like a baby when he had wisdom teeth removed. Beast Boy? The little guy gets t-boned by a car going about 45 miles an hour and reacts with a shaky smile. Even though he had been a mammoth at the time, it was still pretty impressive.

He's not sure when it happened but he's come to expect it. Beast Boy will always pick himself up again. It just happens to be one of the many things about their friendship that he takes for granted. Beast Boy will always get back up. Just like he'll always have his back and he'll always be ready to help. No matter what the world throws at them, they are always supposed to come out on top and be able to laugh about it later.

Maybe that's why he hates when Beast Boy gets hurt. It's a painful reminder that no matter how much they ignore the subject or dance around its edges, there's the chance they _won't_ win. It's a promise that someday, his best friend's fragile human body just won't be enough.

A bloody guarantee that someday, he'll be all alone again.

If you ask him if he's scared of that day, he won't admit to it. But on the other hand, he won't try to deny it either.


	56. Trust

_Hey! I disappeared but now I'm back! And I got a 95 on a paper about the Teen Titans. : ) Anywho, here's your new chapter. I'm thinking about taking a couple detours into different fandoms for a while. Just to cut my teeth on something new and start the sparks again. Never fear, I'll still be plugging away at all my Titans stuff. Love it too much to leave it, ya' know?_

_I don't own the Titans. But they sure made a good paper topic. : )_

_

* * *

_

Things were exploding left and right. There was fire everywhere and a funny little ringing noise buzzing away in his left ear. Robin's yelled orders weren't loud enough to make it past the high pitched sound. He was also pretty sure that he was bleeding from some cut above his eyebrow. Either that or he was sweating really hard on the left side of his head. But none of that mattered.

Raven was out cold, and he couldn't wake her up. He wasn't a medic. He didn't know what to do or whether it would be safe to try and move her. All he could do was just try to keep as much debris from hitting her as possible. He would have done it too. Just sat there and angel-guarded her until the world burned itself down or she woke up.

"Beast Boy!" A voice cut through the clinging smoke and murky light, followed quickly by a huge hulking body. Another explosion rocked through the area, casting light and rubble everywhere. He draped himself over Raven in an attempt to protect her. He wasn't very concerned about himself. Why should he worry when he had the comforting safety of almost a ton of metal pressed against his back?

The ringing was louder when the smoke cleared. And the sick feeling in his stomach only got worse when Raven still wouldn't open her eyes. He tried to pull her closer to himself. There had to be more he could do. Was it just him, or was it getting hard to breathe? Well, harder than before a few minutes ago. That had been because of the explosion that had knocked him into a brick wall. This was because of something he wasn't quite sure he wanted to admit.

"Beast Boy, you need to go help the others. I'll take care of Raven." His shoulder was cramping from the angle he was holding her, but he had to hold on. She needed him to protect her. A strong hand grabbed his upper arm firmly. The voice spoke again. It was closer now, and almost familiar.

"Beast Boy, listen to me. Okay? Are you listening?" There was this smudge of dirt on her face. He wanted it gone, but he couldn't brush it away. His hands were too dirty, plus he needed both of them to hold her. He didn't take his eyes of her face when he nodded.

"Good. Now listen close okay? I need you to give her to me. I promise I'll take care of her." His very first instinct was to hold onto her even more tightly. Since there really wasn't any reason to think that it wasn't a good idea, he went with it. She still managed to smell nice in the middle of a battlezone.

"Beast Boy. Please. Just give her here. It'll be okay." The ringing inside his head was getting unbearable. He just wanted everything to go away. The gently insistent voice, the flashing lights, the sound of something howling in anger, and all the dust that was settling into the folds of his uniform needed to just disappear. Maybe his mind would clear a little then and he'd be able to do more to help Raven than simply standing in as a human shield.

"Trust me." And he did.

Not because it would make the nasty feeling in his chest that made him want to crawl away into a hole go away. Not because the sunlight would suddenly break through the smoke and point him in the right direction. And it definitely wasn't because the ringing in his ears would suddenly disappear. It was just the right thing.

After all, if you can't trust your best friend with your life, who else can you turn to?


	57. Green Mile

_I've got midterms this week. Wrote this during a lunch break. It's a little more cheerful than recent fare. Please enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. Boo hoo – J. Mirembe_

* * *

This was it. It had to be the end. They were never going to survive. Robin had known it too. He had seen the momentary smirk before the assignment was handed down. There was a reason pulling pranks on Robin was double-edged. It was only funny until the Boy Wonder pulled rank. Then it was just very sad.

The long walk down the linoleum hallway was the longest he had ever taken. Every step was just another foot closer to the end. He had never thought he'd go out this way. At least he wasn't alone.

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed that Beast Boy was still there. The younger boy was still holding his head high, but he had seen the panic when they had been given their mission. Not once did his eyes waver from the doorway at the end of the hall. The little guy knew just as well as he did that they wouldn't escape this one.

The soles of his best friend's sneakers squeaked with every other step. It was like some odd anthem to their final moments. The solid steady thumping of his own soles against the worn floor accompanied by the whisper of moving cloth against cloth seemed even louder in the empty hallway.

He wasn't quite sure why they were walking so fast. Did they always walk this fast? It was more like running or flying, not walking. Why didn't they just slow down? Scuffing heels for a little while wouldn't hurt anything except for maybe the floor. Wanting to have just a couple extra seconds wasn't a bad thing. Forget a couple extra seconds. They could just run. They had the T-car and nobody here was strong enough to stop them. But they couldn't do that. They were heroes. More than just heroes, they were Titans. So instead of turning tail or dawdling, they strode with purpose down the hallway.

Who says dead men can't be proud?

He watched as his best friend reached out for the doorknob. It was such a simple thing. Just a normal innocent doorknob. He wanted to hate it but he couldn't bring himself to. It wasn't the doorknob's fault it was going to open the door to their doom.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and took a slow breath, mentally steeling himself like a hundred times before. He watched as the knob turned. Farther and farther, until Beast Boy's wrist simply couldn't get it to turn any more. Cyborg laid his own hand on his friend's shoulder. The touch freed the younger man's attention from the deceptively unassuming door in front of them.

"Beast Boy, I want you to know...it's been fun." He got one final look at that smile and one last chance to hear that laughter.

"Same here dude. It's been an honor." With that, they pulled the door open.

"Oh good, you're here. I was afraid you'd be late. Class, we have some special guests today so be on your best behavior. Cyborg, Beast Boy, it's so wonderful you could come. Now kids, let's give the Titans a great big Jump City Elementary School welcome!"


	58. Substitute

_Hey, sorry about the delay. I believe I've fractured at least one rib. Don't worry about me though because, __**Mechanics**__ got on a recommended list at **Television Tropes**! I can't thank__** Marie Nomad**__ enough for recommending my silly one-shot collection. Link will probably be on profile shortly if you feel like seeing my screen name on another site._

_On to the important stuff! Set during Cyborg's time with the HIVE. Sort of had an idea of this kicking around for a while, but was never sure how to do it. Hope you enjoy it! _

_I don't own the Titans. But now I have a strange and unsettling talent for slow parties…popping my ribs! –J. Mirembe_

_

* * *

_

It was unnerving how right and wrong it was at the same time.

Everything was there, it _was_ a perfect copy. There was no way it wouldn't be correct down the smallest detail, his best friend was too much of a perfectionist for there to be any obvious tells. He had been putting months of work into the robot and it showed. Even the flaws were there. The tiny scratches and imperfections in the armor, scuffs from past battles, everything was right.

The face was exact. The eye color was a perfect match, always staring straight ahead. Cyborg had even managed to design some beginning wrinkles near the eyes and mouth. He couldn't find anything off, no matter how many times he tried or how long he stared at it. Except for maybe the smile, it threw him off. There was no warmth behind it, so he usually left the face alone in its neutral state.

Stupid poses lost their charm after the first hour. It was just sad after two. Sure it was funny to push a button and watch the robot pull itself into some strange position for a while. But the yells of indignation, the threats of revenge, or even a grumble of disagreement were missing. He probably could have made the thing yell at him with a few quick button pushes, but he didn't bother. It just wasn't the same when you could pick what insults would be thrown at you.

He knew why Cyborg had given him the controls instead of one of the others. It wasn't because he had "the most experience with controllers and RPGs". Robin had sacrificed just as many hours to the idol called Gamestation as he had. But Robin didn't know all the little personality quirks and mannerisms. He got the controller because he had all the knowledge to make the perfect copy physically into the perfect copy behaviorally.

That was it. There was no hidden reason behind it. Cyborg had given it to him because he was the right choice. Not because he figured his silly best friend would need a playmate or some…thing that would listen to him. That would mean he came off as a lot more pathetic than he'd ever feared.

He was gonna miss the big guy, but not that much. No matter how much it looked his best friend, how much it could behave like his best friend, or how it could even _eat_ like his best friend, it would never come close to the real thing.


	59. Valediction

_Sorry about the absence. I'm losing my mind with the end of the semester coming up so soon. Anyways, I think this idea has been done several times before. However, I hadn't gotten a chance at it so here it is. Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. I admit to the fact I have no right to them. Happy?_

* * *

Hey.

If you've managed to find this, then I completely screwed up and you got stuck sorting through all my stuff. I figured it'd probably be you. I doubt anybody else would be tough enough to do it under normal circumstances, not to mention if...

Dude, this is ridiculously hard to write. I have no idea what to say. I mean, if anything ever happened to one of you guys and I could have done something...I guess it wouldn't really matter if I could have done something or not. I've never been good at giving up. Just one of many flaws I guess.

I know it'd rip me up inside. I'd want to quit. Geez, I sound like a total wimp right now. But if you're reading this, I guess it can't really hurt to be honest.

I don't know what I'd do. It'd be like running away again. No real destination or goal in mind. Just sort of wandering around fighting stuff. Only you wouldn't be there to pull my butt out of the gutter and feed me pizza.

Thanks for that, by the way. I know I'll never thank you enough for that. I really can't. You took a chance on me and just...thank you. Thank you for everything. The late nights, talking, training, and for just being there. It makes this insanity we have for a life a little closer to normal. You're the brother I never thought of wanting but needed anyways. I'd kind of forgotten what it was like to have somebody care about what happened to me.

I hope it was for something important. I know every time we fight, it's for a good reason. But I just hope that I wasn't doing something stupid or wasn't paying attention and managed to get myself kil...

I'm so stupid. That'll probably hurt to read. I sort of got side tracked and managed to forget why I was writing this. Think about all this stuff, it just throws me off. I know what we do is dangerous. And I know better heroes than me have given up everything for this job. But when I'm out there in the middle of all that chaos and insanity, losing it all seems so impossible.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I don't make it back home someday, I want to know that you're going to keep going. I want you to keep going. And don't try to say you can't. You've always been stronger than me. Please, don't throw all of this away because of me. I'm not worth it.

All those people out there, just praying to get through the night in one piece. They need us. If you try to give up, I'll come and haunt you or something. I don't know how, but it'll happen. I don't break my promises, remember?

Don't let the others fall apart. Tease Robin some, make Star smile, and please try to think of me at the wedding. It'd suck to miss that. Tell Raven that...well I guess it wouldn't matter anymore. Forget it, but just don't let her leave. She needs you guys. Heck, you all need each other. And you buddy, you've always been incredible.

Thank you.

I'm sorry.


	60. Issues

_Well, here's a new chapter. If my count is right, then this should be chapter 60. Hooray! Thanks for sticking around this long. Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. But I /really/ need to be sleeping right now._

_

* * *

_

He won't lead because he's afraid of losing touch with everything that's not the mission. Not only that, but he's certain he'd end up failing spectacularly. He is terrified of screwing up, but he's pretty sure that it is one of his only talents. It's right up there with being completely annoying and continually unnecessary.

He doesn't see the point in practicing because he's been told nothing will make him any better. He won't even try to shine because he is certain that nobody would really care if he ever did. That is if he could even manage to shine at all. He was convinced he was useless a long time ago.

He can't really relax. No matter how much time goes by, he's still expecting to be attacked at any moment. Half the time, all that energy is fake. He'll be bouncing off the walls when in all honesty all he really wants is to just hide somewhere and sleep for a few hours. But it's all about the image. Winners don't get tired or depressed.

He thought verbal abuse was normal. Not just playful teasing, but full blown insults and accusations. It was impossible to hurt him with comments because of it. He just built up a tolerance to what he was always exposed to. Searing word and phrases were just a twisted way of being acknowledged. Maybe he was being completely demolished emotionally but at least somebody was paying attention.

He wants to be close to people but he's scared they won't want him. And he wouldn't blame them if they didn't. He can't see anything special about himself or anything he does. What does he have to offer to anybody else? He doesn't expect to have his opinion heard, much less cared about. The idea of somebody wanting to know what he thought was ridiculous.

He got sick of being lectured so he stopped saying when he was hurt. Being told you weren't good enough several different ways didn't make the pain go away. Meds and sleep made the pain go away and he found out he could get both faster if he just kept his mouth shut. His increasingly bad habit of hiding injuries then self-medicating is one of the biggest sources of Cyborg's stress.

It's more than a little sad and often a little frightening at times, but he can't help but be proud of his little buddy. He's literally been through the wars but he always keeps trying. No matter how many times the world's tried to push him down, he's managed to keep his head up. He's got the battle scars and the emotional wounds, but he's still standing as tall as he can stand to.

After watching Beast Boy struggle for years, Cyborg can't help but hate Mento more than a little bit when they actually meet.


	61. Apprehension

_Hey! I know, I know: Long time no see. But I have my whole explanation/apology up on my profile. Let's get down to what you really came here for though. : )_

_I do not own the Titans. I do however have several burned fingers, complete with bandages that are making maneuvering a keyboard rather awkward._

_

* * *

_

Beast Boy doesn't like the holo-rings. He understands why they have the holo-rings, but that doesn't mean he likes them.

Well, maybe that's not fair. He likes being able to walk out on the street without the stares. The admiration, curiosity, lingering doubt, and occasional resentment can make him uncomfortable. Even the neutral passing glances can make his skin crawl sometimes. There's nothing he can say to stop it or make their eyes move on to somebody else. Anything he's ever thought of would only make the glances last longer.

So yeah, he understands the comfort that comes with anonymity. Sometimes he even likes it. But being normal every single day? Not a chance. He likes his powers, even though his entire body will sometimes ache for hours afterwards. Living a normal life would drive him insane. He passed on being one of the bystanders a very long time ago. Even if he can't remember the moment when he broke ranks from everybody else and stepped into a much bigger arena, it happened and he can't go back.

He can appreciate the thought behind the rings. The careful technology behind them blows his mind. He knows how much attention Cyborg puts into detail, but the rings are insane. You could put them on and then you can literally become anybody. It would be so very simple to just slip them on and then slip into a crowd. Disappearing completely would be ridiculously easy. With just a few simple steps, you could literally walk out of somebody's life.

Maybe he is just being silly. He might just be over thinking things again. It doesn't really matter though. He has never liked looming threats, no matter how unlikely they might seem.


	62. Sing

_First of three updates. I wrote this a while back, just didn't get it posted. Sorry, but it's here now! Enjoy and review!_

_I don't own Titans. There aren't enough words to describe my sadness at this fact. _

* * *

Beast Boy knows that there are a lot of things Cyborg can do.

Cyborg can fix things. Not just a few things, but anything. Like toaster ovens. He doesn't know how he does it, but Beast Boy has an impressive talent for shorting out, over-heating, and generally breaking the Tower's toaster oven. It's only because of Cyborg's incredible talent with machines that the poor little kitchen appliance is still running.

It's not just household appliances that Cyborg can make better. He can change the oil in a car. Alright, so he can build cars. Not to mention submarines, rocket ships, stereo systems, and waffle makers. But being able to fix a little thing without taking the whole thing apart has never been one Beast Boy's personal strengths so he's still really impressed. Plus being able to build anything under the sun is just fantastic in itself.

Beast Boy honestly doesn't have to worry about getting hit with some sneak attack any more. His team is amazing enough that it doesn't happen. But if anybody even tries, Cy's usually the one whose right there ready to grab a rouge robot midleap or shoot a missile out of the sky. His best friend is one of the four people he can (and will) always trust to cover him.

Cy can bench press...well, not as much as Starfire. But it's still way more than Beast Boy can so he'll cheer and clap with every rep. And his money is _always_ on Cyborg, doesn't matter what the challenge or the competition. Even if Robin is in the running, every dime he owns goes in under his best friend's name.

Cyborg can talk to girls. And the girls will talk back to him! That's all that needs to be said. Beast Boy isn't sure how he does it, but Cy sure makes it look easy. So he sits back and tries to take lessons on charm and attraction. It doesn't all make sense but Cyborg sure makes things look easy.

Beast Boy knows that his best friend is intelligent, talented, strong, and charming. Cy is the kind of guy that can do almost anything. The kind it's almost hard to be friends with. And it just so happens that Beast Boy also knows what Cyborg _can't_ do.

But the big guy just happens to love singing far too much for Beast Boy to feel good about teasing him. So he'll just smile and spin the volume dial even louder because as bad as Cyborg is, Beast Boy really isn't any better. Besides, it's way far more fun howling at the skies when you've got company.


	63. Trash Talk

_Update number 2 of 3! This is just some random silliness. I figure Elastic Girl might have issues with trash-talking in front of the children. So, this is set early. Everybody else is getting the pizza or something. Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. A couple of days doesn't make a difference._

* * *

"Alright you guys. You really need to stop that now because it's wrong. And you could hurt somebody. If you don't cut it out, we're going to have to take you guys...umm...down. So you should just give up now or else we'll..." Beast Boy spared a glance over his shoulder at the much larger teen standing next to him.

Cyborg had to bite on his lip to keep from laughing. The little guy looked so lost. Since he didn't trust himself enough to speak without laughing, Cyborg just nodded in what he hoped was an encouraging manner.

Apparently it was, if the enormous grin that suddenly spread across the younger boy's face was any indication. Beast Boy turned his attention back to the bemused robbers and squared his thin shoulders. He slipped into a loose fighting stance before addressing the criminals.

"Or else we'll have to..." a momentary frown danced across his face before he remembered, "We'll have to open up a can of butt whoop on you..um..losers!" From his smile, you would have thought he had just won the world's most coveted award with one clumsy sentence.

Cyborg had to hand it to the robbers, they were still on their guard. If he had been in their shoes, he probably would have been rolling on the floor laughing by now. Cyborg made sure to save the image of the rather confused group of thugs to a secure file that already contained several other memorable snapshots. The only thing the photos had in common was the odd little boy standing in front of him, who was currently whispering back at him.

"Did I do it right?" Cyborg let himself laugh a little as he cracked his knuckles. He clapped a big hand against the smaller boy's shoulder. It wasn't intentional, but he still smirked when he felt the younger hero buckle a little.

"Don't worry little dude, you'll get the hang of it. Half the trick of smack talk is backing it up."

It's amazing how fast bemused frowns fall away when faced with a lion and a sonic cannon.


	64. Witness

_Hello! I'm just going to warn you now, this is pretty angsty. Grab some tissues if you cry easily. A slighty more realistic view of the Titans and my favorite pairing. : ( Sorry in advance! You have been warned!_

_I don't own the Titans. I just play out ideas. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

"You love me right Raven?"

The ignored television leaves the whole Ops room filled with a peaceful sort of silence. Or maybe it was the two occupying the couch that were the source of the passively infectious calm. His best friend was curled up near where his little sister was reading. The bright blue sky outside the enormous window, the sunlight sparkling off the waters below, and the pale fingers gently trailing through dark green all stood out in his mind. It made a nearly perfect picture.

"Of course not, Beast Boy. I just put up with you."

He couldn't move, wouldn't move. He refused to break whatever spell had fallen across the room. It wasn't his place to disturb the calm, even it was to leave them in peace and privacy. He knew had no right to be there, but even less to ruin whatever was happening in front of him.

"That's mean to say."

Even though his best friend couldn't see, he certainly caught the slow and careful smile that spread across Raven's face. It wasn't something he saw everyday so the sight of it left him stunned for a few seconds. Dimly it occurred to him that the cloak's hem was going to fray if Beast Boy continued to play with it. Especially if Raven didn't tell him off, though it didn't look like she was in any hurry to make him move away.

"Being honest with you isn't being mean."

The amount of time it was taking Raven to read a page worth of text was incredible. If he didn't know better, he would have said it was an act. Just a mask in case someone did crash in and destroy the growing perfection of the moment.

"So you do love me?"

Maybe perfection wasn't the right word. It wasn't like there was anything to perfect between them. They were just his friends, just two people. If he squinted just right, he could even manage to pretend they were two normal people.

"No, I don't. I just haven't figured out how to get rid of you yet."

Yeah, that's it. It wasn't actually Raven and Beast Boy. It was just two people sitting on a couch together relaxing. They had years ahead of them that weren't filled with the threat of danger. Years that could be filled with all the normal stuff like boredom, emotions, and routines. There would definitely be far fewer bloody bandages and sleepless nights. Maybe that would be enough.

"Aww, don't be like that. You'd hate it if I was gone."

It was like staring through the wrong end of a telescope into some beautifully warped world. The image made him feel sick but he couldn't bear to look away.

The scrawny little boy on the couch wasn't an insecure runaway child-soldier. He had plenty of time to grow up, instead of being forced into adulthood far too soon. Just about to graduate from high school, he was teetering on the very edge of the rest of his life. Hundreds of opportunities lay wide open, shining with potential. He would have parents that cared about him. Maybe most importantly, he wouldn't be any scars to hide. Finally, there'd be honest laughter and sincere smiles.

"I might miss you. Just maybe..."

The quiet little girl sitting next to him would be able to smile too. Laughter, anger, love, tears, all sorts of emotion would be open. She'd have plenty of friends who cared about her. There would be a family, a real family, waiting for her to make the world a better place. Everyone would be waiting on pins and needles to see what amazing thing she would do next. She'd finally be able to feel without there being any dire consequences. Then somewhere along the line, they'd realise how much they needed one another. Finally a happy ending.

"Because you love me?"

That's how the story should go. It's probably how everybody else's story at least gets a chance to go. But when it comes to them, normal is never going to be an option. When it comes to fate, their cards were laid out a long time ago. They don't stand a chance. It's not fair.

"Maybe so. It's hard to say right now. Are you planning on leaving any time soon?"

It's no secret between the three boys that Beast Boy wants to die on a battlefield. His best friend hates the idea of any other kind of end. The idea of struggling to live in a hospital or growing old and frail is far worse in his mind. It makes Cyborg's heart ache to know that his best friend, one of the few bright spots in his life, has already put so much thought into how he's going to die. It only gets worse knowing that Beast Boy will probably end up getting his wish.

"No. I'd never leave you. Not as long as I can fight."

The day Beast Boy dies is the day they lose Raven. He knows it and so do Robin and Starfire. She won't stay once he's gone. It would hurt to lose any of them, but his absence would destroy her. He's managed to make himself a necessary constant in her life. She will never admit to it, but now she needs to tease him as much as she needs her meditation. Exactly what she was trying to prevent has happened. She won't go on without him.

"Good. Because I'd have to hurt you if you just gave up and ran off."

He hates himself for his thoughts. He can't just sit and watch his two best friends enjoy each other's company. No, he gets stuck thinking about how Beast Boy probably won't make it past 30 and how many hours will pass afterwards before Raven disappears.

"Right. So...do you love me?"

That's why some part of him hates to walk in on these moments. These glimpses into what his friends might have been are like a slap to the face. Forceful reminders that his poor makeshift family will never be normal and can fall apart at any second. All those picture perfect moments once had every right to be everyday occurrences, but not anymore. In this lifetime, he always ends up catching glances at what could have been.

"If I say yes, will you drop it?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, I love you Beast Boy."

"I knew it!"

"Then why did you ask if you already knew the answer?"

"Because I like the way you say it so much better."

"Figures."

"Don't worry Raven, I love you too."

Sometimes these almost perfect moments make Cyborg hate his life.


	65. Beast Boy's Family

"_Hello my freaky darlings…" Hi! I know I've been gone but I'm back! Reading through all the wonderful reviews you guys have left over the past year or so has really helped me remember one of the big reasons I do this (hint: look in a mirror. ^-^) There are 5 different 'shots in different stages of completion open on my desktop right now and maybe four more ideas I haven't quite started on yet. __**MORE IS COMING**__…I just don't know when._

_Anyways, this is a 2-parter. This one is for Beast Boy, Cyborg's is coming soon(ish)! Sort of a character piece that revolves around the ideas of __**Home**__ and __**Family**__. I just started writing and this is what happened. No more writer's block! Please enjoy._

_Huge AN, I don't own the Titans! Now go read already! – J. Mirembe_

* * *

A really long time ago, he might have had a home and a family. But that place is gone now. Everything that made that once upon a time his is gone. Maybe even the building itself is destroyed, torn apart by either man or time itself. But that doesn't really matter. The thought of returning, if only to pay tribute to what he lost, has never really crossed his mind.

That part of him never really had the time to grow attached. The only real things he has from those early days is a name he barely uses and a gift that has defined him. That and the occasional nightmare filled with roaring water, a dark sky split by lightening, and yellowed teeth. He knows he had more. He must have had more but he just can't remember it. At this point he wouldn't know what to miss. The saying must be true; you really can't miss what you never really had.

The Doom Patrol was different. He most definitely remembers his time there. Long hours spent training, learning, and practicing dozens of potentially deadly skills. He can still nail a target with a throwing knife from a minimum of twenty yards away. Thirty if there isn't any wind and forty if he's pissed. And he still has the scar from the first time he was somebody else's target. Oh yes, he definitely remembers the Doom Patrol. The bitter taste from biting back his opinion of Mento's leadership still lingers to this day.

He's never going to forget the arguing or the infighting. The encouraged detachment from his teammates because 'the mission comes first'. Being taught how to perform complex medical procedures on himself because there was no guarantee anybody would come back for him. The hours of training and the pain that came with it are burned into his mind. Robin on his worst day barely comes close to Mento on a good one. He will never forget the multiple times waking up alone in the airship's medical bay, unplugging himself from the monitors, and then continuing with life like he hadn't just spent a week in critical condition. It's a rare night when he doesn't dream of those days of fighting off what felt like hell itself. At this point, he's used to waking up holding some long healed injury close with tears still damp on his face.

He used to think that was normal. That was what a home was like.

Now he knows better.


	66. Finale

"_'Cause Titans go down fighting, and those two will go down together."- Taisi_

_So this quote is from a review left a long time ago. I had been trying to write this shot for the last couple of months when I reread Taisi's review. Then everything just sort of clicked and I finished writing this over the last couple of days. *Sighs* This killed me to write. Even started crying at the end.  
__**THIS IS NOT THE LAST SHOT!**__  
I'm going to write more, but I __**had **__to get this out of my system. Seriously, I hate myself now. Please, read and enjoy while I drown myself in Dr. Pepper._

_WARNING: Double Character Death, angsty, and depressing imagery. You have been warned._

_I don't own the Titans. I would feel awful right now if I did. –J. Mirembe. _

* * *

"...c...Cy..."

The movies all lied to him. Every story he had ever heard of were all just lies. Maybe he had known it before. He must have been ignoring the facts of reality because it still took him by surprise.

"You still...with me...dude?"

Whenever he saw a hero die on the silver screen, they always had those few last moments. Scarce minutes were always left to deliver some final dramatic line. A tearful moment to send a good bye to a loved one. A couple of seconds that lasted just long enough to push the detonator and go out in a blaze of glory.

"Yeah B. I'm still here buddy."

Ten minutes. Movie heroes had heartbeats. They had enough time to order a pizza.

Cyborg watched as sparks fell from a broken cable like little sparkling stars. They dropped with a barely audible pop on the shell of a battle drone. The oil gathering underneath it looked almost like blood in the dim red emergency lighting. Everything was so clear now, so vivid. He should have been completely dependent on his cybernetic eye for a long time now.

"...g...Good. I'd have to...kill you if you..." Laughing hurt, but he couldn't help it. Of course Beast Boy couldn't just let the moment happen. He had never been a quiet creature. The kid had needed to be in the middle of everything.

"Just shut up man...relax. We've got the time." It honestly wasn't that bad. After all this time and all the action, he could finally slow down. And for once he didn't feel bad about it.

"Since when does...does..."He flinched at the sound of his best friend's hacking coughs. If he could have moved over to help, he would have. But right now, all he could do was talk.

"B, are you..." Beast Boy's growled answer was so hoarse, it made his throat ache in sympathy.

"If you ask me... if I'm going to... be okay, I will... pull that girder... out and shove... it down your throat... instead...'_okay_'... are you kidding me?" He just had to have a best friend with an eternal sense of humor. Sure, it had become a little morbid and violent very recently, but who could really blame the guy? The entire day had turned out to be rather morbid and violent.

"Oh yeah? Who's arms are you gonna use?" He decided to pretend the responding groan was of amusement instead of pain.

"Uh, that... that guy's..." He glanced around, not quite sure what he was looking for. His mind gave him something between a circus strongman, complete with curly moustache and a giant hand ready to squash him from above. Just on the slowly fading edge of his vision, he could make out what might be giant robotic arm.

"That thing? It has to weigh twice as much as you. I'd like to see you try." The gentle glow of the red lights began to pulse ever so gently. He'd seen too many alarms go off over the years to not know what it meant. Attack or evacuate.

"Those...cowards. Could they have made...a longer self destruct..." The contrast levels in his eye were beginning to go bad. It was like everything was on a dimmer slowly fading the world from bright to dark. That and his combined injuries were making his head throb.

Honestly though, it was probably the girder. He was pretty sure it had nicked his main power source when it had pinned him to the floor. Now all that precious energy was traveling along the steel, right into the ground. It was slow for now but he wasn't going to last long. From the sounds of Beast Boy's labored breathing, he wasn't the only one.

"B, can you move at all?" They could have waited for back up but it would have been the worst thing they could have done. There hadn't been any time to spare. Besides a few extra bodies wouldn't have made a difference, especially if they were the new Titans. If anything, he wouldn't have had the guilt of leading over-eager children into certain doom.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy didn't count. Sure he was young, but he was also a professional. He had known what the risks were and was more than qualified. Besides, all those young heroes would have cramped their style.

"C'mon man, you still with me?" The soft growl he got in response was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard.

"I'm not...leaving you." Beast Boy had always been a stubborn idiot. In all those years, he had never left. He had always been right there to help Cyborg whenever he had needed him, even when he hadn't wanted anybody to be there. He had to focus. Remembering was making his heart hurt and his throat clench up.

"I know that stupid. My vision's going out and I wanted..." He couldn't finish the sentence. It made him feel like a complete jerk. They'd been through the end of the world (and more) together. After all these years, they had no secrets left from each other. Beast Boy was more like his brother than his teammate. But even after all that, he couldn't tell his best friend he wanted to see him one last time.

A very quiet whimper, the sound of labored breathing, and something wet and heavy slowly started to move. It took what felt like an eternity, watching the world continually fade from red to black and back again. All he could do was listen as his best friend dragged himself to his side. Finally, something bumped against his leg.

"I... hate... you..." He felt Beast Boy's hand grasp at his waist more than saw it. He most definitely felt when the younger man pulled himself closer, using the steel girder as a support.

"Liar," Cyborg ground out around clenched teeth. "You didn't have to do it." Something popped faintly. He wasn't sure if the noise was from his busted frame or Beast Boy. It didn't really matter either way. The flashing light was getting faster and most importantly, he could finally see his best friend.

"Liar."

With a groan, Beast Boy pulled himself into something close to a sitting position near his right side. Cyborg's throat got even tighter at the sight of him. Soot and oil had covered the left half of his face like strange war paint. He pretended the right half was oil too. Just really vibrant maroon oil. His hair almost looked black in the dim lighting, slicked and spiked strangely to create the most unearthly style he had ever seen. But it all fit somehow. Beast Boy pulled off demon warrior quite easily. He had most certainly fought like one, destroying with an eerie focus. But Cyborg wasn't looking to say good bye to a demon warrior. A goofy little kid would do just fine.

Very carefully, Cyborg reached up and smoothed his friend's hair down. He murmured an apology when his fingertips brushed against an injury. Beast Boy simply nodded in acceptance. He didn't flinch when the large metal hand smeared at some of the soot on his face. Cyborg pulled his hand away slowly.

"There. That's better. Remember what I told you?" He couldn't help but smile as a familiar light filled Beast Boy's eyes. He managed the beginnings of laughter, but the sound got choked nearly halfway through. The young hero bent over coughing, leaning heavily on Cyborg's ruined chest. He could feel his friend's entire frame shaking from the force.

"Beast Boy?" Oh he wanted to move. If he could just _move_, maybe he could turn off the self destruct in time. Then he could get his little buddy to a hospital or something. So what he didn't have his legs anymore? Or that his left arm had stopped responding? Beast Boy couldn't have grown that much. He'd drag him out in his teeth if he had too.

"L... live... live fast..." Beast Boy managed to gasp, coughing out the last word. Cyborg had to force his voice to stay steady. If Beast Boy wasn't going to give up, he sure as hell wasn't going to.

"That's right kiddo. Live fast, die hard, and leave a good looking corpse." He saved the image of a battle torn Beast Boy smiling broadly against his chest to a very full and heavily protected file folder. It was out of habit by now. He couldn't have stopped taking mental pictures if he tried. And in these last moments, he wasn't about to stop.

Beast Boy laughed weakly, coughing a bit more. He rolled over carefully so he could use Cyborg's side like a pillow. It was just like all those times they had spent hanging out with the team on the beach or in the park, staring up at the clouds above. Only instead of clouds, they had damaged rafters and a roughly hewn ceiling dotted with flashing red lights.

"...t... that... was one... one hell of a... a fight..." Beast Boy was slurring his words heavily now. Every breath sounded like it hurt. Cyborg bit his lip. He probably would have had some more time if he hadn't moved. He moved his right arm carefully then hesitated, wanting to comfort his best friend but not wanting to hurt him further. Silently, Beast Boy took his hand and gingerly laid his friend's large hand across his chest. Cyborg could feel the sharp edges of broken bones moving with every gasping breath.

"You better believe it dude." He didn't keep track of the time they laid there in silence. The only thing that mattered was the slowly heaving chest underneath his hand. Even as his vision finally flickered out and left him in a world of darkness, he wasn't too concerned. His buddy was there, just like always.

"You dead yet B?"

"N... nope... you fir-first..."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Jerk."

Surprisingly, there wasn't much he regretted. He had definitely missed out on a few things. Highschool, college, getting a job, getting married, raising a family. Maybe once upon a time, he would have been upset going out not having a normal life.

"String bean."

"...Tin...Can..."

Now though, lying pinned to a concrete floor trading childish insults with his dying best friend just fit. It didn't make him happy in the least. They were both way too young for this. But he could accept it. They had saved the world. It was also a bonus knowing the villains weren't going to bother the city or (any one else) again once the team got a hold of them.

He could feel Beast Boy fighting harder to breathe. An alarm had started going off somewhere down the halls. They probably didn't have much time left either way. He felt Beast Boy grasp at his hand.

"...cy... thanks... for putting... up... with... me..." Cyborg forced all of the energy he could spare into the sensors in his right hand and his auditory receptors. He laughed gently, trying to ignore how every one of his best friend's breaths was shallower than the one before. Each came more slowly and farther apart.

"You weren't that bad buddy." He didn't bother holding back the emotion in his voice or the tears he could feel building in his eyes. There wasn't much point anymore to a tough guy act. The countdown had finally started.

"Thanks for everything Beast Boy."


	67. French

_Alright. Last chapter was rough, I'll admit. Now we've got something a lot easier. Remember that chapter about how BB and Cy 'didn't' ditch patrol to party with supermodels? (Chpt. 25, Never). Yeah. ^_^ This is sort of based on that. Hooray for dialouge! I apologize to anybody who actually understands French. Enjoy!_

_Les Titans de Teen ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci me fait triste. OR I don't own the Titans. – J. Mirembe._

* * *

"Beast Boy..."

"I know..."

"They're supermodels."

"Uh-huh. I noticed."

"We just...we just saved a pair of supermodels!"

"Oh yeah we did!"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't talk to supermodels!"

"Why not? You can talk to everybody else."

"Because they aren't supermodels!"

"And you're a super hero. Everybody's super, now say something."

"You're right. They're just people, we can do this. Just don't be weird. They're already looking at us funny..."

"Fine, fine. Just say something!"

"Alright, alright"

"..."

"Umm...uh...hey?"

"What happened to no weird?"

"Shut up. What did she just say?"

"She said thanks for saving us. They're very grateful."

"Hold up, you speak French now?"

"Dude, I've always spoken French."

"Then say hello genius!"

"Oh right! Umm..._Mon nom est Beast Boy. Ceci est mon ami, Cyborg. Bridgette? C'est un joli nom. Et vous_?"

"What'd she say? What'd you say?"

"Hang on!_ Vous êtes Marie? Eh bien, c'est très agréable de rencontrer tous les deux. Nous sommes simplement heureux d'avoir pu aider_."

"Do I get to know what's going on now?"

"That's Bridgette, she's Marie. We're both happy to have helped. And apparently both very brave. _C'est juste une partie du travail. Pas un gros problème. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas tous les jours nous arrivons à sauver citoyens belle._"

"Okay. Now what? They're laughing. What did you say?"

"I told them it wasn't every day we got to save such pretty citizens."

"Oh, very smooth. You've learned well Grasshopper."

"Thanks dude. Oops. Umm, _m'excuse_ ?"

"What did she say?"

"I don't know, I missed it...oh okay. _Je suis désolé. Mon ami ne comprends pas le français. Oui, nous faisons partie des Titans_."

"Alright, now what did she say?"

"She asked if we were part of the Titans. _Ma...stepmom...m'a appris. Je n'ai pas parlé français depuis des années. Désolé pour mes erreurs._"

"I need to learn French..."

"_Oh non. Nous ne devrions pas être occupé pour le reste de la journée. Nous serions ravis de vous faire visiter la ville. Oui, bien sûr, nous pouvons faire quelques premiers arrêts. Nous pouvons répondre à vos amis à l'hôtel. Cyborg voiture est là-bas. Vous allez l'aimer._"

"I _really_ need to learn French...wait, what's going on?"

"Learn French later, and get in the car."

"Why?"

"Because they want us to show them and some more of their supermodel friends around the city tonight."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Who are you and what have you done with Beast Boy?"

"Oh shut up. And stop looking so thunderstruck. They think we're big city superheroes remember?"

"Beast Boy, we _are_ big city superheroes...darn it."

"What? _Juste une seconde!_"

"We're still on duty. All night patrol to make up for that slime prank on Monday."

"Oh yeah. That was a good one."

"Sure. A hundred gallons of slime is way better than a night partying with supermodels."

"So let's go."

"What? Just ditch patrol?"

"Yup. _Nous serons là!"_

"But Robin..."

"What the Boy Wonder doesn't know, doesn't get us in trouble. Besides, Robin would understand if he was here."

"I dunno B."

"Cy! It's just one night and they're supermodels! How often do you really think this is going to happen?"

"If Robin catches us, I'm blaming this all on you and then murdering you."

"After tonight dude, I doubt I'm going to care."

"Fine. I just have one question."

"What?"

"How fast can you teach me French?"


	68. Cyborg's Family

_Cyborg's piece about __**Home**__ and __**Family**__. Sort of tied in with Chpt. 65. I tried not to poke the dead horse of Cyborg sob story too much. Sorry for the wait, I've been preoccupied with __**Titan's Inferno**__. But that one is a chapter away from being done. The idea of being finished with a story is too tempting! Please read and enjoy!_

_I don't own Cyborg or a moped. Both of these make me a little disappointed in my life right now._

* * *

He's not going to lie. His life was fantastic before his accident. That's the main reason he hates not having it. Why on earth would you be happy if you had the best in life ripped away from you?

He had a hot girlfriend. Not only was she beautiful, she was also smart and charming. His grades were some of the best in school without him ever having to try. Sports made him a hero to many. There was always a spot open for him at any lunch table and an invitation waiting for any party. It was essentially impossible to rise any higher up the food chain than he was. At least, if you weren't willing to start using people to get there.

To top it all off, even his home life was good. He loved his mother and had always tried to make her happy. Not that it had been that hard. She had seen him as destined to change the world long before he ever thought of being a hero. Nobody could have been prouder of him than she was. In her eyes, he could do no wrong and was going to great things. It was only a question of when and how.

He's not going to lie. He and his genius father were never completely close. There always seemed to be some invisible rift between them, even before science and advancement stepped in. But he always knew that he had his father's respect. That was one thing he always cherished, especially when he realized not everybody got that kind of recognition. He was smart and already successful. That was really all that he needed to be to make his father content. Any other significant accomplishment he achieved was simply a minor bonus.

It had been nice. But it had never felt complete. He never let that sense of something missing bother him though. He couldn't figure out what he didn't have or how to get it. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't worth being worried about.

Pre-Titans, his life was good. He had been completely sure that he had absolutely everything he had ever needed. He had to lose it all before stumbling across what had been missing. Even afterwards, it took him years to realize he had finally found that vital missing something.

No matter how he tried, he never truly felt ashamed when he thought losing his entire life was worth gaining a little brother.


	69. Grief

_Hello! Great big update for you to chew on. I have a wedding to attend a little later today. But I really need to sleep before that. So right after this, I'm passing out for a few hours. I apologize to anybody who speaks or reads German ahead of time.  
This is set early in the Titan's joining together. The only ones with any real experience as heroes are still Robin and Beast Boy. Keep that in mind, it may help things make sense. Please enjoy!_

_WARNING: Talks about death and the darker, more depressing side of heroism._

_I don't own the Titans. I'm exhausted and just mispelled Titans while trying write this disclaimer. Twice. See you much later.- J. Mirembe_

* * *

"Dude, open the door." Beast Boy had been standing in the empty hallway for nearly an hour. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had to keep from taking his frustration out on the unyielding metal.

But since he was the nice guy, he couldn't. It was some unspoken rule. If an apology needed to be made, send Beast Boy. Even if it wasn't his fault, he was the guy for the job.

Did anybody think for one second he wanted to be out here, bruising his fists against a door? If he was honest, he really wanted to just run away and hide from their hollow victory like everyone else had. But no, he had to be a decent compassionate person. He just had to have a heart.

"C'mon! I'm not playing with you. Open up now." For a very short second, he let himself imagine that the door was about to open. The gentle slide of the door coming open would whisper across his senses, then he'd be hit with the barely there scent of oil and burning ozone. He'd get to say his piece, brief bonding moment which they'd both shrug off before he could leave. He would finally be able to move on and drag himself to the soft comfort of his waiting bed.

Then his second was over. The stupid door was still obstinately closed. Even better, it was probably going to stay closed. It was just the solid version of the barriers everybody else seemed to keep around them twenty-four/seven. He leant his forehead against the cool metal and groaned. Doors and friendship were starting to be more difficult than actual heroism. All of the fighting and trying, hours of patience, the stress, and the pain could never be worth it.

"I'm not going to leave just because you're ignoring me. And hiding doesn't change anything. So open up!" He slammed his fist into the steel out of frustration. Usually he didn't take out his anger on objects, but his knuckles were already bruising from the previous battle. A little more damage wasn't going to make much of a difference.

"You know what Cy? Forget it. Just stay in there. Go ahead and hide!" The low echo of his fist connecting once again with the door punctuated his sentence. Great. Now he was fighting the door and yelling at it. He knew yelling wouldn't really to help. It never really did. But that had been an hour ago. One whole hour gone and wasted on pretended patience. He deserved to yell if he wanted to now.

"I really don't care anymore. If you wanna try and run away from it all, then go ahead. But keeping the door closed isn't going to change anything at all!" His hand was starting really ache now. However he was too frustrated now to really notice it. Beast Boy began pacing, throwing dirty glances at the door as he ranted.

"You can stay in there forever Cyborg. But that isn't going to change anything! Even if you stay in there for a hundred years, there's still going to be a coffin out here waiting for you. The dead can wait forever!" He laughed harshly. Some part of his mind winced. That was going to hurt. But it needed to be said. Besides, every stinging word was revenge for his injured hand.

Beast Boy came to an abrupt halt in midstep, words dying on his lips. Revenge for his hand? A family out in his city was in mourning for a child. Could he have really become so calloused?

_No matter what it takes..._

No. He had left that behind, determined to find something better. Nothing, not even the mission, was worth sacrificing another person. He was a Titan now.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy flopped to the ground in front of his friend's door. He cradled his injured hand in his lap, carefully flexing it. Thankfully, it didn't seem like he had managed to do too much extra damage. "That was a low blow. I shouldn't have said that."

"I still remember my first. It was in Dresden, in Germany." He was a little surprised at how small his voice seemed in the empty hallway. But he kept talking anyways. Not that he could have really stopped at this point.

"I think he was homeless. Probably just trying to find somewhere warm to sleep." Unwillingly, he found himself drawn back into that long gone fight. "Poor guy had been pinned under a collapsed wall. The only reason I found him was because he was crying. I had only been...fighting for a couple of months."

He wasn't going to bring up the Doom Patrol. He had decided that when he left. What he did before wasn't important. They weren't a part of him anymore. Reminiscing wouldn't change anything, even if he had wanted it to. He didn't need to waste the breath.

"I had never seen that much blood before."

It had suddenly gotten very hard to swallow.

"He didn't speak English at all, and all I knew of German was what I'd picked up over the past couple of weeks. I had tried to pull the rubble away but he just grabbed my hands instead. Wouldn't let me go. He just held me there for a second. Just stared at me like he thought he knew me. Then he started talking." Beast Boy rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he spoke. He could still feel the blood on those shaking fingers, desperately grasping at him.

"He kept talking to me, crying the whole time. I didn't understand what he was saying at all. I tried to ask him what his name was a couple of times, but he just started yelling. I think it must have been shock. There..." He rubbed at his nose roughly. He was not crying. It had been years ago. He was _not_ going to cry over this again.

"There wasn't anything I could do. All I could do was sit there. So that's what I did." He heard the door slide open slowly. But he was too wrapped up in the story now. Too far in to quit, Beast Boy took a slow shuddering breath before continuing.

"The whole time he lay there, I just sat there and held his hand. Just listened while he spluttered at me in German and a very bad attempt at English." He had tried though. He had yelled for help, prayed for a miracle, cried his eyes out, even sung a half forgotten lullaby in Swahili. But for all the difference it made, he could have spent the whole time staying completely still.

He sensed Cyborg sitting down across from him more than he saw it. His mind was still in the past, kneeling on that cold floor. He could have sworn the blood was seeping into the cloth of his uniform again. The ghosts of those trembling hands were still playing around his wrists.

"Right before he...died, he grabbed my neck and pulled me close. Looked me dead in the eye and whispered something to me in German. Then he just sort of..." He didn't bother finishing the story. It all ended with him throwing up and sobbing until he passed out in the Doom Patrol's medbay.

"What did he tell you?" He glanced up at Cyborg. The older teen looked like he had felt all those years ago. Tired, drained, and lost. It was the look of the entire world losing any kind of sense or justice. Beast Boy sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair slowly.

"_Kennst du den Weg zum Himmel, kleiner Soldat? Sind Sie hier, um mir zu zeigen?"_

Beast Boy winced when Cyborg frowned at the foreign language. It had been a while since he had spoken German, but his accent couldn't have been that bad. After Dresden, he had been determined to speak it correctly. Cyborg shrugged in confusion.

"And? I don't speak German bud." Cyborg asked glumly. For once, Beast Boy behaved like the experienced soldier he was. No jokes, no quips. Just the simple truth.

"He asked me if I knew the way to heaven. If I was going to show him how to get there."

Cyborg's face went stony. He looked away down the hallway, focusing on something at the end of the hall. Beast Boy didn't even bother looking. He knew he'd never be able to see what his friend did. Instead he rubbed at his wrist, trying to get the feel of old guilt to fade back into his memory.

"That little girl." Cyborg's voice was rough from forced control, "Her name was Bethany. When I was holding her, right before..." He looked to his young friend helplessly.

Beast Boy nodded silently in understanding.

Cyborg nodded back. He brushed away what some people might have called a tear. But Beast Boy wasn't going to be that emotional. He would give his friend some dignity. Cyborg cleared his throat carefully before continuing.

"Well, she asked me if...if it would hurt. I couldn't tell her anything..." Beast Boy hung his head in grief. He had seen the child as the EMTs wheeled her away. She had been so tiny, like a poor broken doll. It hadn't been fair.

"Is it always like this?" Cyborg leveled Beast Boy with a glare. He frowned deeply when the young man nodded quietly.

"So it never gets better?" Beast Boy shook his head slowly. The weight of the world could have been resting on his shoulders.

"No. It never ends and it doesn't get better. The punches always hurt. There are always more villains waiting. There's going to be more Bethanys, no matter what we try to do to stop it. It's never going to get easier when you think of her. None of it ever gets any easier." He rubbed at his eyes furiously. No. He _wasn't _supposed to be crying!

Cyborg snorted in derision at his words. The hybrid looked about ready to lock himself back in his room.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" he snapped. "You've been doing this for years, right? Why haven't you just quit?"

Beast Boy shrugged again before struggling back to his feet. He took a moment to brush the dirt and the memories away. Then he held a hand out to his still wallowing teammate, ready to pull him to his feet. He didn't bother trying to hide the tears building in his eys. But he gave up struggling to hold them back. It just wasn't worth it.

"They need somebody to show them to heaven Cy. If we quit, who else is stupid enough to do it?"

There were more important things to fight over.

* * *

_Kennst du den Weg zum Himmel, kleiner Soldat? Sind Sie hier, um mir zu zeigen?_

_OR_

_Do you know the way to heaven, little soldier? Are you here to show me?_


	70. Space

_Buddy chapter to __**Time. **__Set during the Battle against The Brotherhood. Beast Boy's traveling the world all by himself. Something he doesn't really handle well. I wasn't going to but I did. Enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. But I do have the sensation of missing my other half. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

A small part of him will always love the rush of the wind under his wings. New scent and sounds always press in on his senses as soon as he lands. It makes his head spin and his blood rush from the excitement.

Maybe a little bit of him enjoys the thrill of new places. No familiarity, nobody to recognize him. He's well and truly on his own. He can move through the streets in secret. There aren't any whispers of "What are the Titans doing?" to drift ahead of him, scaring away the bad guys before he even finds them. It's not the same as Jump. Now he can decide whether he wants to play the nameless shadow of justice. But having the criminals to cower at the mention of his name is always fun too.

Deep down, he sort of loves the independence. These are his missions, not his team's. He's the boss now. Even when he finds these honorary Titans, they always follow his lead. The random villains he meets along the way learn to fear him. Not his team, not his leader, no. Out here, he's the real and only threat.

He's always going to enjoy being on his own for short amounts of time. It will never get old. If he really tried, he could probably be happy traveling all around the world. But the farther away he gets from Jump City, the more out of place he feels.

He keeps expecting a cool metal hand to clap against his shoulder. He keeps waiting for a deep laugh to ring out when he trips on his own feet. For the first time in years, he's stuck tying his own bandages again. Every clumsy binding performed in near silence is just another reminder of what he's missing.

Part of him is missing now that he's all alone. No amount of new and exciting is enough to fill the empty void his best friend usually fills. It's like having his arm chopped off, but so much worse.


	71. Strange

_Happy Birthday to __**qweer little fish**__ or Shop! It's still the 2__nd__ when I'm posting this so it totally counts okay?_

_Hope you guys enjoy this. I started thinking I was going to finish this a different way than it ended. But I still like it, even though it went in it's own direction. Please enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans- J. Mirembe_

* * *

He's not an idiot. He definitely understands what normal is. No matter what else he is, he isn't dumb. It doesn't take much to notice he is as far from normal as possible. In a weird way, he's a little thankful that he's always been different. Even in his earliest memories, he was odd. At the very least, he's learned how to cope.

In a twisted way, he sometimes wishes Cyborg had his accident earlier. If instead of months, there would be years between that accident and the day they met. Maybe then his best friend wouldn't be so blind. It could open his eyes up. Show him how incredible he really is. He'd finally look at himself and see just why Beast Boy and so many others admire him so much.

The clenching feeling of guilt in his stomach keeps him from wishing for too long though. Thinking like that makes him feel sick. It's this strange swooping feeling in his heart that's just too unsettling for him to sleep soundly at night.

Then there are the nights where he can't stand the sight of his reflection. It'll take days before he can really feel comfortable in his own skin again. He knows it must be a hundred times worse for his poor friend. Cyborg, who is still uncertain of himself on a daily basis, must be in agony he can't even imagine.

Or maybe he can imagine it. Every day he pulls himself apart at the seams multiple times. Ripping his atoms to shreds in seconds until all that's really left is just impulse and instinct. Thankfully, the change is always brief. Those few seconds where he really isn't anything at all but close to being everything never last for very long. Even though it can sometimes feel like hours. Long dehabiliting hours of nothing but anguish.

He does his best not to complain. Every ounce of that pain and discomfort is his personal insurance payment. Another agonizing change means he can keep his new family for a little while longer. He doesn't regret it. Even when his arms feel ready to fall off and standing still makes him feel like he is going to be sick, he wouldn't change a thing.

Sure it may hurt like crazy sometimes (all the time), but he's determined to keep a brave face. As long as he can keep smiling, he can tell Cyborg the truth with drowning in guilt.

It can make you miserable sometimes, but being different can be for the best. He's going to be there the day Cyborg realizes that. It's going to suck if he can't say "I told you so!" after all of this patience.


	72. Sarasim

_Hello! Life has been very busy. I'm serious. It's insane. This new job and school has been kicking my bottom recently. Then my mind has just been so exhausted… __New chapter about a character I don't think gets enough credit or focus. I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't own the Titans or time machine. Even though I think both of those could save me a lot of heartache. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

Beast Boy knows when to not ask.

He doesn't argue when Cyborg insists on visiting the local museums whenever an exhibit on ancient warriors travels through town. Even when they go back a hundred times just to stare at the same rusted swords and broken armor, he manages to keep his mouth shut. It doesn't matter if that crescent moon seal is present. They'll still wander through the pristine glass cases for as many hours as they can spare.

Or at least, he'll move through the displays. He can tell Cyborg isn't really looking either. Honestly he ends up paying full price admission at least twice a day just to watch his best friend drift away.

His mismatched eyes, never really focusing on the chain mail and ancient war machines, are always so far away. Almost a thousand lifetimes away, in a world too much like a medieval movie. In an era long lost to time and steeped with bitter sweet memories.

It's a world Beast Boy can't understand. So he doesn't try to.

He doesn't question when Cyborg's desk is littered with ancient books filled with pictures of a blue eyed warrior and what looks like aliens. Matter of fact, he doesn't even acknowledge them. Either he plays dumb or turns a blind eye. It's not worth the awkward silence to notice the antique documents.

When Cyborg chases after yet another dark haired girl on the street, Beast Boy simply follows along. He has never tried to stop his best friend. Beast Boy knows far too well how it feels to chase memories.

He could probably borrow the old tomes too. All the answers he could ever hope to receive would probably be there. Maybe then he could understand. But he never will.

It's a world Beast Boy isn't allowed to enter. So he doesn't try to.

* * *

_AND we have over 500 reviews now! That makes me excited. : D_


	73. Race

_Quick piece before I pass out for the night. Thanks for being patient. Please enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. They'd make my dreams more interesting. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

_Another car horn blares as they speed by. Another red light ignored. _

"Hang in there buddy. You have to stay with me."

_Dodge a truck here. Swerve down an alley there. Anything to gain just a few seconds._

"Just keep breathing. Alright? You have to keep breathing for me."

_Every spare moment counts. A moment saved is one more heartbeat._

"Almost there. We're almost there. It's going to be okay."

_Enough seconds could make all the difference now. Just a little faster…_

"You hear me? We're going to make it."

_He's never thought about racing time before this. He's praying he won't lose._

"No...no! I'm not losing you now! Not after all this!"

_Go around. Don't slow down for anybody. Go through. Just keep moving._

"Don't do this to me! Don't you dare wimp out on me!"

_This isn't just about racing time anymore. He's about to flip off fate itself._

"Please. I promise it won't be for much longer. Just hold on."

_Nobody and nothing is going to beat him. Not when the stakes are this high._


	74. Something

_Sorry about dropping off the radar. But I'm back for now and making noise.  
Set early in the formation of the Titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg are still trying to figure out if they can be friends. I wasn't sure where this was going when I was writing it. But I like how it turned out anyways. You know the routine! : ) Please read and enjoy!_

_I do not own the Titans. If I did, I would have more money than I do now. - Jack_

* * *

Beast Boy sat back and watched as yet another shot flew wide of the target. The beam impacted hard into the ground at least five yards away from the mannequin Cyborg had been aiming at. A very light shockwave rippled through the air moments later. The displaced air ruffled his hair gently.

"Why can't I do this!" Cyborg growled in frustration before raising his modified sonic cannon again. As soon as the shot was fired, Beast Boy could tell it was going to be short of the goal. Just as he predicted, the burst of sonic frequency burrowed deep into the ground in between the target and the two training heroes.

Honestly, Cyborg was the only one training. Beast Boy was just hanging around to keep the big guy company and offer what little advice he had. Not that he really had a lot of practice with firing sonic energy bursts from his palms.

"You're getting closer though. And the level of power is better too. There's barely any feedback anymore." Beast Boy offered helpfully. He coughed, waving his hand to clear the debris. "Well, mostly."

The shockwave from the latest sonic beam had been much stronger, blowing tiny bits of dust into his face while the ground he sat on trembled. Cyborg didn't bother to look back at where his 'training buddy' sat. He took a slow deep breath as he tried to calm down. Getting frustrated never really helped anything.

"But I should be able to do this..." Cyborg muttered through clenched teeth as he took aim for what felt like the hundredth time. He felt more and more ridiculous with every shot he missed. The audience may have only been one scrawny little kid, but he still wanted to look impressive.

He could make impossible basketball shots and throw a football right into the arms of a waiting receiver with ease. That didn't even mention his skills at baseball. His fastball was so hard to hit, he might as well have been throwing smoke for the batters to swing at.

"It should be simple!" He punctuated the sentence with yet another shot. Beast Boy actually sat up straight when he saw it fly. It looked perfect. Both teens remained motionless as the bolt flew closer and closer to the target.

Only to watch it fly right over the dummy's head. Beast Boy slumped back into the comfortable hollow he'd worn in the dirt. He gave a small laugh that didn't carry any real humor.

"Man, I hate those. Just build you up for nothing! And then wham!" He slapped his hands in the dirt around his feet for emphasis. Watching the dust settle was boring and entertaining all at the same time. He had meant to say more, but the words trailed away when Cyborg sat down next to him.

The older teen usually kept his distance from every one. Beast Boy didn't really mind too much. He was a very tactile person but he could respect that Cyborg liked personal space. At least Cyborg let him stick around. The other three usually brushed him off politely. Cyborg didn't make him leave. That was at least something. Something Beast Boy desperately hoped that could be built on.

"It's just..."Cyborg started slowly, trying to figure out what he was going to say. "I know that if I could just hit that target," he threw a glare towards the unassuming target, "I'd be able to do it every time. But I just can't do it." He scribbled and erased random shapes into the dirt between them. He could feel the younger boy's gaze following his movements.

Suddenly the younger boy's hand moved out, drawing a large line between them. Cyborg watched as a familiar grid took shape. It was easy to forget that Beast Boy was younger than him by several years. At least until he did silly little things like drawing tic-tac-toe boards in the middle of the training grounds.

"I bet you can. You just have to practice a little more." Beast Boy filled in the bottom corner closest to him with a cross. He tried not to grin like a lunatic when Cyborg drew a perfect circle in the center of the grid.

"Have you not been paying attention?" The words had no bite behind them. "We've been out here for hours the last three days. I'm not getting anywhere close to better." Cyborg sighed heavily. It had never taken him this long to learn something. Especially something that should be simple. He could calculate trajectory, speed, and momentum in seconds. But he still couldn't hit that stupid target.

"If it makes you feel better, it took me forever to learn how to land." Beast Boy supplied distractedly, crossing out the box above his last move. Cyborg couldn't help but laugh. The shapeshifter was constantly flipping in and out of the air like he had been born flying.

Beast Boy's laughter soon joined his. He watched Cyborg fill in the top box of the row, blocking him off. He reached across the board to capture the far bottom corner before Cyborg could.

"Seriously! I used to face plant all the time. It was that or just drop out of the sky running. And then I'd probably trip over my own feet." Cyborg winced at the image of the young boy across from him skidding to a halt in the middle of some battle.

"That probably hurt." Cyborg said, trying to figure out his next move.

Beast Boy nodded slightly before reaching for the sleeve of his uniform. He pulled the tight fabric up to the middle of his forearm, extending it for Cyborg to inspect. There was a patchy scar on the outside of his arm. Cyborg whistled in sympathy.

"Don't ever try to land on one of those terracotta roofs, especially the ones with a steep incline. I lost my footing and fell off. Then the tiles tried flying." Beast Boy sighed, rubbing at the scar ruefully.

"No way. Are you kidding?" Cyborg couldn't help himself. He dissolved into laughter, almost missing the end of the story.

"Nope. Turns out roofing tiles are even worse at landing than I am. Fell on top of me. Loads of fun." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in disgust as he rolled his sleeve back down. He let the sour expression go in exchange for a grin.

The older teen seemed to consider something momentarily, gazing at the target. Then laid a very large metal hand gently on top of the shapeshifter's head. Cyborg smirked at the odd squawk Beast Boy made. Kid sounded like he had never had his hair mussed before.

"Well, at the very least I'm a better shot than any pile of roofing material." He put a very careful amount of force behind his hand. It was just enough to push the little hero right into the dirt. Beast Boy spluttered behind him about getting dirt in his mouth.

Cyborg pushed himself back to his feet, laughing as he squared up yet again before the target. Beast Boy glanced up from his spot, smiling broadly.

Yeah, definitely something there.


	75. Hostage

_I guess a few days between updates is better than a few weeks. : ) Beast Boy and Cyborg with the semi-typical work hijinks of heroes. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_I don't own the Titans. I'm not deluded to pretend to either. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

"Stand down or the shrimp gets it!"

Beast Boy flinched as Johnny Rancid hollered straight into his ear. The biker pulled tightly on the iron chain twisted around his arms. He could feel the beginnings of pins and needles dancing up and down his arms. It was just a small problem though. He was more focused on the weight of the gun resting against his lowest rib.

The chain wasn't that thick. He could have shifted his way out easily. At least, he could have before the chaotic motorcyclist had thrown an ATM into his knee. Morphing while injured was something he tried to avoid at all costs. It just made a lot of things worse. The injury, the pain, his ability to fight, rate of recovery, and his attitude were just a few examples.

"How about you put that gun away Johnny?" Cyborg knew how they were supposed to handle hostage situations. Stay serious and focused, work together. But he couldn't help thinking the whole thing was ridiculous.

A simple hit and run bank job. They hadn't even bothered calling the others. That's how easy this was supposed to be. Johnny Rancid had just gotten stupidly lucky. The moment Beast Boy's knee bent the wrong way, Cyborg should have know their day was going to get a lot more complicated.

He took another step towards Rancid, keeping his sonic cannon leveled and ready. He did his best to watch the villain, Beast Boy's face, and the rather large gun being pressed into his side at the same time.

Stupid ATM.

"Did you hear me? I said back off!" Johnny Rancid waved the automatic pistol towards Cyborg. The punk pulled Beast Boy directly into the line of fire. "The only way he's gonna get me is if he shoots both of us!" Johnny laughed nervously from behind the smaller teen's shoulder. "I don't think he's about to do that. He's not going to risk hitting his best buddy." Rancid sneered the last words, glancing towards Cyborg to see his reaction.

There was a very long moment where the only sound was the buzzing of an idling sonic cannon. Johnny took the silence as both agreement and surrender. His wild laughter echoed off the high ceiling.

"That's what I thought! Now get me a car! No wait, a helicopter! A helicopter with jet engines and a flame thrower and..." the punk laughed crazily. Rancid's eyes were wide, jumping all across the room erratically. It was like he could already see the riches he was bargaining for piled up around him.

"That's all? You've got me hostage and you ask for a helicopter?" Beast Boy interrupted. He rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Hurry up, Cyborg. I'm starting to lose circulation here!" the shapeshifter whined. Johnny gave a harsh bark of laughter, yanking hard on the makeshift restraints.

"In case you haven't noticed," Rancid brought the gun up from his ribs only to drive it under his jaw. "You've got some bigger problems to worry about." Beast Boy flinched as the thug spat all across his face, craning his neck in an attempt to create some distance from his captor. Rancid kept breathing down his neck. It smelled terrible.

Cyborg tensed carefully, waiting for an opportunity. Any little opening...

Rancid brought his knee forward, pushing against Beast Boy's injured leg. He didn't have to apply very much pressure for tears to begin to build up in the hero's eyes. "Oh does that hurt? Poor little baby hero hurt his leg?"

Beast Boy growled in response. Rancid threw another cautious look at Cyborg. The hulking hero hadn't moved an inch, sonic cannon still primed and ready.

"Do it Cy. Take the shot." Beast Boy coughed. He could smell the metal-head's fear. It was rolling off of him in waves, disgusting and rank. It was hard not to gag at the smell. Beast Boy leaned his shoulders as far forward and away from Rancid as he could. Johnny's eyes darted from Titan to Titan. Then the biker laughed again.

"He's not gonna risk it."

There was another impossibly long moment. Then Rancid's whole world turned to sound and light.

* * *

"Booyah."

Cyborg rushed forward the exact second the beam of sound impacted with Johnny's face. He grabbed hold of his best friend's shoulders with one hand, keeping him from tumbling to the ground. With a little bit of encouragement, the chain slipped from Beast Boy's shoulders to join Rancid and his gun on the floor with a clatter.

Later on, Cyborg would reflect that blowing up the gun was a little extreme. Confiscating it would have worked just as well. But it would have been nowhere as satisfying.

"B? You okay buddy?" He looked his teammate over quickly. Other than his knee, there didn't seem to be any obvious injuries. Beast Boy nodded worldlessly, gulping down air. After a couple seconds, he managed to cough out a word.

"Cyborg…" Beast Boy's voice shook uncertainly. Cyborg noticed he was trembling slightly. That wasn't good. Beast Boy had seen guns before, he had been shot at before. There had been a few times where the bullets had actually hit the target. None of that had seemed to faze him too extremely.

If Beast Boy was going into shock now, Cyborg had no clue what do.

"Cyborg..." Beast Boy swallowed carefully, regaining control. "Don't you _ever_ show off like that again!"

"What? Me, show off?" Cyborg spluttered indignantly to cover his relief. Beast Boy snorted derisively, rubbing at his wrists to get the circulation moving again.

"That came so close to hitting me, my ears popped! You only need a six inch target. I gave you like ten! Just admit it dude. You just like shooting at my face." Cyborg gave a long suffering sigh at the younger boy's grumblings. He nudged the unconscious villain with the toe of his boot thoughtfully before smiling.

"Ten? Try eight. And yes, I really do."


	76. Scam

_I disappear, I come back. It's an old routine by now. : ) Sorry about the wait. Here's a silly sort of thing for you to enjoy. _

_I don't own the Titans. I am exhausted. – J. Mirembe_

* * *

"Aww man, today is perfect! Sun is shining, bad guys all put away safe and sound, and we've got nothing to do!"Cyborg stepped out of the T-car with a bright smile, eyes taking in the vast expanse of the municipal park. He closed his door with a gentle slam before stretching in the bright sunshine.

"C'mon B! We've got a whole day to spend doing whatever we want!" Cyborg peered in through the windshield as he walked around the car. A wide smile flashed across his face at the sight.

Apparently Beast Boy was immune to enthusiasm if it wasn't his own. Or maybe Cyborg's good mood just wasn't contagious. The younger hero was just as disgruntled (if not more so) as he had been when Cyborg had dragged him out of bed.

"So then why are we here right now?" Beast Boy grumbled mutinously. "The park still would have been here if you had let me sleep in." At least Beast Boy looked much less murderous now than after Cyborg had dumped in him in an already running (and cold) shower. Cyborg laughed happily as he pulled Beast Boy's door open. Nothing was going to ruin his plans for today, including his best friend's reluctance.

"What? And let you miss this beautiful morning? What kind of best friend would I be if I did that?" Cyborg's words were accompanied by a too playful grin. Beast Boy frowned at the sight before tugging the door closed again.

"A good one? I barely got any sleep last night, Cy." The shape shifter slouched lower into his seat and pointedly stared into space.

Cyborg felt a small twinge of guilt. He was notified when the security system was turned on and off, like it did whenever one of the team had to leave for assigned patrol hours. Beast Boy hadn't come back from what should have been a brief round until close to four-thirty in the morning. That had been a few hours before Cyborg had barged into the mess Beast Boy called a room.

He waved the feeling aside and pulled the door back open. Really, he was doing Beast Boy a favor. If he slept now, the little guy would be awake all night. So by dragging the poor guy out, Cyborg was actually proving how good a friend he really was.

"Very funny. Now get out of the car man! We've got stuff to do!" Beast Boy obstinately pulled the door closed again. He didn't bother trying to argue this time. He simply settled back into his seat and crossed his arms over his still buckled seat belt in spite.

Cyborg frowned briefly before opening the door again. The shape shifter immediately pulled it back into place. And in the ultimate act of defiance, he locked the doors of the car. Trying to lock Cyborg out of the T-car was a useless endeavor. But it sent Beast Boy's message loud and clear.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, trying to lock Cyborg out of the T-car really was pointless.

A short but incredibly violent battle later found the pair of heroes walking through the park. Beast Boy's attitude had gone from uninterested to downright surly. The younger man's minor rebellion didn't seem to faze his best friend at all. Cyborg's smile was firmly back in place as they walked down the pathways.

"Alright buddy." Cyborg pulled Beast Boy to a firm halt. "This should be perfect." He glanced around and smiled, having found what he was looking for. Beast Boy glanced up briefly. That momentary look had been enough to tell him exactly why they were there.

"I don't wanna!" Beast Boy complained. "Can we just go home? This is lame."

Cyborg laughed at the weak protest.

"It's brilliant and you know it. Stay here. I'll be right back." As his best friend wandered away, Beast Boy flopped unhappily to the ground. Lying in the soft grass made him remember the soft bed that he had unceremoniously been pulled from.

Stupid Cyborg.

* * *

Tabitha loved running. Especially on bright sunny mornings like this. There was nothing better than going out for a jog.

Out of nowhere, a small green dog rushed straight into her path. She had to stumble to a halt to keep from running into it. The poor thing had been after a rather sturdy looking stick, which it now held between its teeth. It had turned to run back the way it came before catching sight of her.

Apparently the little puppy was as friendly as it was oddly colored. It immediately came over to say hello. Tail wagging, it bounced over to her in a rush. Tabitha couldn't help but smile as it dropped the stick at her feet.

"Oh, aren't you a sweet heart?" She said sweetly to the little animal. The small dog barked happily in reply before rolling onto his back. Tabitha couldn't help it. She knelt down and rubbed the little dog's belly briefly. The puppy, having decided Tabitha was a friend, leapt to its feet and tried to wriggle its way into her lap.

Tabitha laughed at the bundle of fur and energy trying to climb over her knees.

"You're a silly little thing! But where do you belong? Huh? Sweet little guy like you has to have somebody." She glanced around, trying to find where the dog had appeared from.

"C'mon boy! Where'd you go? Could have sworn I threw that stick over here..." Tabitha looked up in time to see a tall young man walking from the same direction the little dog had run from. He was rather hard to miss. It looked like he was wearing an entire suit made of metal.

If she had lived anywhere else, Tabitha might have been a little concerned. But this was Jump City. Strange people seemed to turn up at every corner. And she was almost certain that nobody who took the time to take such a sweet little dog out to the park this early was going to be trouble.

Besides, she still had that can of Mace safely tucked away in her pocket.

She scooped the wiggling dog safely into her arms and stood. But before she could even call out the stranger, he had already noticed her. He jogged up smoothly to where she stood, a broad grin spreading across his face at the sight of the puppy in her arms.

"Oh thank you! I was worried he had run off again. He's a little trouble maker!" The stranger offered to take the squirming bundle of dog from her. Tabitha was more than happy to hand over her burden. The dog, on the other hand, didn't seem very pleased with the situation at all. It gave a very soft growl before attempting to bite one large metal hand.

The young man simply laughed it off and scruffed the puppy's head playfully. He flashed a bright smile to Tabitha.

"He still gets feisty every once in a while. Sorry about that. I threw the stick too hard for him again. But he just loves to chase after it. Name's Cyborg by the way." Cradling the still grumbling puppy in one arm, Cyborg offered a hand to Tabitha.

She laughed as they shook hands. This Cyborg seemed to be okay after all.

"Tabitha. And don't worry, he's adorable. What's his name?" Cyborg's smile got just a little bit brighter at the question.

"Grass Stain." Apparently the little dog knew when he was being talked about. It whined unhappily in Cyborg's arm, squirming even more fiercely than before. Cyborg shook his head at the appropriately named puppy.

"Nuh-uh Grass Stain. If I put you down, you are just going to run off again! Aren't you?" He scratched behind one of the small dog's ears. "And since you don't like wearing your collar, I can't risk losing you."

Tabitha smiled at the sight. Cyborg seemed like a nice enough guy. But there was still a lot of trail to run and the sun was only getting higher in the sky.

"Well Cyborg, it was really nice getting to meet you. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." She did her best to try and put as much emphasis into those last words as she could. Thankfully Cyborg seemed to get the message.

He grinned again. Only this time with a little less happiness and what Tabitha sincerely hoped was interest.

"I'll just have to keep throwing that stick a little too hard then."

* * *

Cyborg waited until Tabitha had run around the closest hill and out of sight before placing the small dog on the ground. It scratched behind its ear as it smoothly melted back into the appearance of his best friend. Beast Boy straightened up fluidly, glancing back at where the young woman had disappeared from sight.

"Okay. You talked to the pretty girl. _Now _can we go home?" Cyborg's smile in response was absolutely wicked. Beast Boy was a little surprised a hero like his best friend could smirk that well.

"I didn't talk to _the_ pretty girl. I talked to _a _pretty girl." Cyborg said, smiling at the exhausted resignation pass over Beast Boy's face. "There are going to be plenty more if we wait."

Beast Boy heaved a huge sigh. Then he started walking back in the direction of the T-car. Cyborg watched him walk for a little while before calling to him.

"And I'm pretty sure they'd all be happy to give you a belly rub too!"

It took all the control he had not to bust up laughing as Beast Boy stopped on the spot. With a growl of frustration, Beast Boy turned on his heel and marched red-faced back to his best friend.

"Cy, I hate you sometimes. Grab that stupid stick and let's go."


	77. Doctor

_I was having major computer issues. My battery failed a few months back and then my power cord shorted out. Got my replacement cord today as an early birthday present. Here's an update to celebrate my latest return from the dead!  
Anybody else ever notice how the Titans never seem to go a normal doctor?  
NOTE: this chapter is in no way intended to insult/belittle the medical industry. I like the idea of modern medicine very much. _

_I do not own the Titans and relinquish any idea of possession. _

* * *

Beast Boy has never really liked hospitals. They stink of sickness and despair. The whole atmosphere is one of defeat and failure. Nobody ever goes to a hospital because they are happy. Hospitals exist to take in the dying, the vulnerable, and the weak.

He is none of these things.

Even if he were dying, he would never willingly go to a hospital. Just coming near one is enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The stench of loss and decay somehow works its way into his system and settles in the pit of his stomach for hours. High-pitched bleeping of machines and barely understandable intercom messages will echo in his mind long after he's left those hope abandoned hallways behind. Masked strangers with cold words armed with needles that numb his mind and slow his reactions.

Simply put, hospitals leave him with a bad taste in his mouth. He doesn't need doctors either. They don't understand him or why he is the way he is. It would take years to fully understand everything. He doesn't even know how he does what he does. But he does know what he must do to stay alive and uninjured.

As far as he is concerned, Cyborg is one of the best emergency medics/doctors ever and the only one Beast Boy needs. He has literally held the pieces together for Raven to heal before. Cyborg always waits until all other options have failed before he will use needles. When he's injured, the backseat of the T-car becomes the safest place in Beast Boy's world. He'd rather take his chances staining the interior and his best friend's hands with his blood for a few minutes than spend weeks within a hospital convalescing.

Cyborg keeps trying to make him believe that hospitals aren't bad. Says that doctors are taught and trained for years the best ways to save lives. But no matter what statistics or facts his best friend recites, Beast Boy refuses to change his mind.

Maybe he's being paranoid. Cyborg says his childish fear is going to cost him dearly someday. But it doesn't matter in the long run. If he can trust him with his life in battle, Beast Boy has no issue trusting Cyborg to stitch him back together afterwards.


	78. Smart

_¾'s written for months! So embarrassing! These chapters just need to let themselves be finished in one sitting instead of like twenty. Please enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. I like to play pretend. _

* * *

Cyborg hates the Doom Patrol the most when talking to Beast Boy feels more like teaching a child.

It gets frustrating some times. He can spend hours going over what should be a simple concept. Only to look up and see nothing but uncertainty and frustration written all over Beast Boy's face. He decided very early on that his best friend should never have been given a reason look so forlorn.

For a brief time when they first met, he thought that all the questions were just to be annoying or childish. The idea that the naïve uncertainty and curiosity was an act fell apart far too quickly. Nobody can pretend utter confusion that completely. Cyborg sometimes wishes he could have seen that sooner. He would have held off on the sarcasm and the brush-offs.

There's a lot of things he regrets doing. How he treated the little guy when they met is one thing he will always be ashamed of. Cyborg knows he was forgiven for his actions and behavior a long time ago, but he won't let himself forget. Mostly because he'll never meet another person that he'll hate as much as the jerk he used to be. He's not sure why Beast Boy stuck around.

Even with all the verbal abuse, the shapeshifter stuck it out. No matter how hard Cyborg pushed him away, Beast Boy just kept coming back for more. The cycle continued until one day he realized Beast Boy honestly didn't care what he looked like or really about anything else, just as long as they were friends.

That was all Beast Boy had wanted, just a friend. It was also exactly what Cyborg had needed so desperately. Cyborg will never be thankful enough for Beast Boy's unstoppable determination to find the best in every situation. It's part of what eventually saved him from the depression he was drowning in. The kid always does his absolute best with what he has. But way too often, it doesn't seem to be enough.

Maybe that's why it hurts so much to watch the little guy's ideas get shot down or even worse, completely ignored. It seems like every time Beast Boy tries to explain something, everyone in the room tunes out completely. Or even worse, they continue on as if he isn't speaking.

He doesn't get enough credit unless it's for a (usually honest) mistake.

It's not that the shapeshifter isn't smart. He is his own special type of genius. Beast Boy is just never going to fit into the world's standard of smart. He's been raised, trained, and taught to fit into his own little category. Anything else just doesn't sit right in the poor kid's head. Under the right circumstances though, he's the definition of amazing.

Just the way he uses his powers is testament to his unique kind of cleverness. Haphazardly changing from one random animal to the next would be simple. Sometimes it seems like the often split second changes must be completely by chance. But Cyborg knows better.

Beast Boy's transformations aren't random lucky accidents. Each and every one is a conscious choice. He never has the time to second guess what form he's going to take. Beast Boy's choice is always perfect in exactly the right moment. It has to be out of necessity. Somehow, he always makes the best possible decision.

Cyborg has no clue how many different types and species there are on the planet. His _stupid_ best friend's knowledge is nearly encyclopedic. Nearly every creature that has ever moved across the face of the planet has its place in Beast Boy's memory. That isn't even including the thousands upon millions of things they have stumbled across in their trips around the universe.

But no matter how impressive it is, Beast Boy's recall just can't make up for what he lacks. A real education is never as obvious as when it's missing. The kid is always going to be stuck so far behind everyone else. Cyborg knows how hard his best friend tries, but sometimes no amount of earnest effort can make up for years of neglect.

Maybe Cyborg is wrong. Hopefully Beast Boy will someday run out of questions with supposedly simple answers. Someday, he'll manage to learn everything he needs. But if he doesn't, Cyborg is determined to give him the answers without the judgmental tone. Cyborg will always be there to listen to the half-thought through ideas. He does his best to save his criticism until the end.

It's the very least he can do.


	79. Pair

_**Plot Bunny idea, Cyborg's thoughts on BB's relationship with Raven in a positive light. – BoutsofInsanity42**_

_There ya go! It was a good idea, just took some time to get together. Some more mature language at the very end. It's not bad though so no worries! Hope everybody enjoys!_

_I do not own the Titans. I sometimes dance like a fool. _

* * *

They are not cute together.

There is no sweet talking between them. No pet names or compliments. There has never been a promise of undying affection. Actually, there is very little affection at all when they talk to each other. They never swerve away from their familiar bickering and teasing.

They don't hug in public. They will never be caught holding hands. Forget kissing entirely. They are like a planet and its moon, always together but never completely close. It's almost hard to believe they are together with the amount of physical distance between them.

Outsiders look at them and don't understand. It doesn't make sense. But Cyborg isn't an outsider. He knows far better.

Cyborg knows that some of those "insults" aren't really meant to offend. He's seen the little smiles that accompany the verbal abuse. He also knows that not every "fight" they have is really necessary. It's just how they like to communicate the majority of the time. Neither one of them really have enough patience for that adorable lovey-dovey stuff anyways.

They don't hold hands in public. But in the privacy of the medical bay, Raven's fingers will never leave Beast Boy's. No matter how long he lies unconscious, she's right there. So when he wakes up, the very first thing he feels is the warmth of her hand in his.

They do not sweet talk in front of others. But whenever Raven loses control, Beast Boy will yell for her. He'll beg her back from the darkness, unafraid of the debris or the danger. And when she's finally returned, he'll murmur her back to a semblance of calm.

Each time they make a tiny step forward, he's silently cheering them on from the sidelines.

Cyborg has seen the way Raven's eyes will light up when Beast Boy is around. How her practiced aloofness dissolves into thin air of when the little shapeshifter is present. The slightest upturn of her mouth, the barest beginnings of a smile, only appear when Beast Boy does.

He's definitely noticed how much more energy Beast Boy has near her. How he tends to focus more, try harder when he knows Raven is watching. He stands just a little straighter and carries himself with just a little more genuine confidence around the telepath.

Cyborg sometimes curses his high definition eye. It's responsible for seeing the stolen secret kisses. The trailing fingers against a passing arm. He's caught the shared brief smiles. Read the whispered compliments. He doesn't mean to watch but he can't help it. And he doesn't totally regret it either.

They are good for each other. And being together makes them happy. That's all Cyborg needs to know.

So they aren't cute together. So what? When Cyborg looks, he knows they don't need to be cute. They aren't perfect yet. But in the meantime, they are already damn good together.

_Damn good_ is always going to be better than _cute._


	80. Faith

_Merry Christmas! Finished a little something up. I've got a few ideas that I'm currently working with in my notebooks. Hopefully I'll get them translated to updates soon. Hope everybody likes this current thing though! _

_Please be happy. And if you can't do that, make someone else happy. It usually does the first too._

_I don't own the Titans. Or Jurassic Park. I'm a poor online writer. Rawr. _

* * *

Faith used to be something he took for granted. The sky was blue, the sun would set, and nobody can beat gravity. Everything falls. He always knew exactly what he could trust in. Everything had been ridiculously simple back then.

Then sometime when he wasn't looking, the world decided to become filled with the surreal. Legends and impossibilities constantly prove themselves true and real frequently enough to make his head spin.

Super heroes were supposed to be in comic books. He wasn't supposed to really know them, much less be one. Magic was not real until it was transporting him across vast distances and healing injuries. He's not going to admit whether or not he believed in aliens before Starfire and the Gordanians. Alternate dimensions exist in science fiction novels. They weren't supposed to interfere with his life on a nearly monthly basis.

He has traveled through time. Lived through the end of the world and then watched the world come back. Seen real life dinosaurs and very nearly been eaten by them. He's met Atlanteans, not from the state but the lost city beneath the sea. Not to mention shaken hands with a twelve foot tall imaginary friend.

He's fought candy monsters and deadly VHS tapes. Faced down legions of living fire and ghostly warriors on his own front porch. There have been enemies who fight with sound, light, time, magic, ink, and the rule of reality themselves. He's spoken to nightmares that have come back from the dead.

He shares a bathroom with an over joyous alien princess and a moody half-transdimensional demon. Both of whom could destroy him in the time it takes to blink. He takes orders from one of the most highly trained and the youngest heroes in the world. No powers and has absolutely no issue with handing everyone their butt on a silver platter. His best friend's hobbies include video games, cartoons, and playfully chasing down minor street thugs in the form of various dinosaurs. Apparently Jurassic Park is much more fun when you are on the side equipped with foot long teeth.

He has ridden nearly every possible creature in the universe at least once because his best friend likes giving piggy back rides. And llama back rides. And pterodactyl back rides. And elephant back rides. If it's strong enough to hold him and has a back, he's probably ridden around on it.

On the rare quiet, uneventful night, he thinks back to that first instance of impossible. When the sky was full of flying fish aliens and he got his first glimpse of what being a hero could be like. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if he had just continued to shut the world out. Hadn't stepped in to help.

If he hadn't paused just long enough and caught the eye of a too curious animorph with a very different understanding of _normal_. A definition of _normal _that he happened to fit perfectly. So even if he wakes up tomorrow to a strange new world filled with prismatic skies and unpredictable evenings, Cyborg isn't too concerned.

Through all the mayhem, his best friend has been there. In the middle of all the chaos, he has never been alone. Beast Boy has never let Cyborg fall. Never let him down.

He knows exactly what he believes in.

Deal with it, gravity.


	81. Pretend

_Just so everybody knows, my computer is probably going to die soon. I'm going to need a new one. : / The keys are starting to respond badly, so I'm blaming any typos on that.  
Kind of had this idea for a while. __**Does Not Have a Happy Ending! **__Now that I've warned you, I hope you enjoy it! _

_I don't own these characters. - Jack_

* * *

Cyborg had been prepared for the morning after. He had spent the entire night getting ready for the unavoidable. Practicing how best to lose at video games. Trying to remember every piece of advice he had ever heard. How long he should wait before trying to get his best friend out of his room, much less coaxing him into talking. Wondering if a vegetarian eats ice cream and if so, what flavor?

But really, the majority of his time had been spent wondering what would happen. How on earth were they going to move forward from this? Very simply, they couldn't. He had decided that there was no way. The strangely perfect little world he had stumbled into was gone. The moon had gone dim and now the sun would spiral out of control too. It was all over.

So that night, he had prepared for the worst. They all had.

But when the sun rose, Cyborg had woken up to Beast Boy making breakfast for the team. The shapeshifter didn't bat an eyelash at the empty chair during breakfast. The only sign that something could be wrong were the dark shadows beneath his eyes. But they were hard to see past the effortless smiles and gentle encouragement he offered.

The impossible happened. The world kept limping forwards. Cyborg is almost willing to bet its survival was fueled solely by Beast Boy's stubbornness.

Beast Boy spent countless hours in the gym, holding the heavy bag and trading blows with Robin in utter silence. There wasn't an evening he didn't spend on the roof with the now flightless Starfire, quietly talking and examining the heavens from afar. He was always there to listen, wipe away frustrated tears, and take as much guilt as possible from his friends' shoulders.

He never complained about the late nights or sore muscles. Never tried to hide himself away. He never fell apart, even during the horrible day they tried to pack away the now vacant room. He had just worked quietly, even after the others broke down and had to leave.

Beast Boy never cried. At least, not that any of them saw. But Cyborg was almost sure that the shapeshifter hadn't cried at all.

Beast Boy had been there when it happened. They found him holding her still form, tight lipped and dry eyed. And even as their little family shattered into four pieces in the emergency room, he had just sat there, completely impassive. There had been no tears during the service as well.

Cyborg knew Beast Boy's method of coping was repression. He had seen it countless times before. No matter how terrible things got, Beast Boy would push all the pain and darkness as far away as possible. He kept it shuttered up and caged away, as if ignoring it made it nonexistent.

Cyborg knew all of this. He had even seen it in action before. But he had never imagined it could be so total and complete.

Only days before, he had heard Beast Boy talk nervously of how happy he was. That maybe he had found something real and important. The younger man had even made tentative plans that were more than a few months in the future. It had been one of the few times Beast Boy had hoped for more out life than not dying in some ridiculous fashion.

Fast forward. It's the same Beast Boy, with the same smile and laughter. Effortlessly pretending for the entire watching world nothing has changed. Feigning peace for what's left of his grieving family. It's a beautiful and disquieting show. Beast Boy is almost a perfect actor.

So the world continues. Even with a missing moon and a sun that's shining far too brightly.

Cyborg knows it's not healthy. Losing anyone is hard, much less someone who at the very least was a close friend. He kept waiting for the crack in the dam to appear, but it never did. Before, he could eventually get his best friend to admit what was wrong. Cyborg was one of the few that the little shapeshifter would admit his fears and past to. Those days are gone. The walls can't come down for anyone now. The show must go on, no matter how hard Cyborg tries to pull the curtains closed.

Almost everything is the same as before. Beast Boy's act never falters. Except now he won't say her name.

Cyborg is sure it's because he can't anymore. And it makes him cry for Beast Boy's sake.


	82. Love

_What's up people? I've made a promise to myself that I am going to try and write at least one update every two weeks. Hopefully I can keep myself on this new wagon. I've got enough time on my hands to get some stuff done. Just gotta get it done..._

_Poking fun today. Dedicated to the ones I don't verbalize my feelings to often enough. Hope you like it, please enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. I love them too much. - Jack_

* * *

Cyborg loves Beast Boy.

Not in the _forever and always_ sense of the word. Except that he probably will always love Beast Boy. There are a lot of reasons why. The biggest reason is probably because he is stupid in a very endearing way. It takes a very special kind of idiot to be so clever and ignorant all at once.

Cyborg can see the flaws in the plan before Beast Boy is finished explaining. He already knows the logical failings. But somehow, he always ends up a willing participant in the insanity. No matter how often they get grounded, he would never give up the dumb adventures.

The love he has for Beast Boy is not the _my world would end with you _kind of love_. _Only he's not completely sure what he would do without the little grass stain. He doesn't have the time to count the hours they've spent together. The damage has long been done though. Now, the whole world seems just a little off unless he sees Beast Boy's dumb face for at least half the day. He doesn't like to think about what spending years apart would feel like.

_Concerned love_? He worries about scratching the paint on the T-Car. Sometimes he stresses about how often the Titans eat out during the week. Cyborg will worry about causing too much property damage in a fight. Worry is too small a word for Beast Boy. He falls more in the area of down-right terrified.

There is just so much that could go wrong. By nature of his powers, Beast Boy usually has to get right in the middle of things. Lasers, enhanced robots, and explosions seem to be lurking around every corner. Not to mention the normal hazards of fists, kicks, and pointy things. That doesn't even take into account the possible hazards of his powers themselves. A scrawny teenage boy is not supposed to be able to spontaneously gain and loose mass. Even when he's not transforming, his genetic code is constantly attempting to rewrite itself.

Cyborg doesn't like to think about losing the kid, but it still happens more often than he likes.

There isn't any of that troublesome _love you enough to take you for granted_ sort of love either. That is the dumb sort of love that only shows up in cheesy movies. It would never occur between two professional super heroes like himself and Beast Boy. No, he doesn't love Beast Boy like that at all.

The only arguments they have start because one of them assumes too much. Like that Beast Boy couldn't even work a toaster, much less file paperwork properly, without Cy's help. Or that Cyborg is never going to fully comprehend how exhausting having to fly is. They argue because they get arrogant, not because they forget each other. Which anyone could tell you is obviously totally different.

Maybe it's a little like _I trust you completely_ love. He talks to Beast Boy like he thinks. It's automatic, unfiltered, and he just can't help it. Somewhere along the line it became completely natural to run nearly every thought past the younger boy. Even though Beast Boy can't always keep up with all the facts and figures, it's comforting to share his puzzles with somebody else.

Cyborg knows he doesn't know Beast Boy's entire story yet. There are a lot of years and scars still left unexplained. But every once in a while, something will come up and he'll realize how much more he knows than anybody else. Cyborg is one of the few to know that Beast Boy's middle name is in honor of his father. Of course, he doesn't know what Beast Boy's actual middle name is. But he's the only person that knows.

It's not something he'd say out loud. Not in any serious discussion at least. But the best part of loving Beast Boy is that he doesn't ever have to.

His little brother already knows how much he loves him.


	83. Cartoons

_It's all here, in my brains but it won't come out to play. This is the kind of silly humor I haven't done in a while. And that kind of makes me worried for my sanity. But sanity is whatever at this point. Hope you like it!_

_Fun fact:"Giggle Piggies" was originally going to be "Glitter Kittens". Then I had a small panic attack and changed my mind.  
_

_I don't own the Titans or any other shows/toy lines."Giggle Piggies" is mine for whatever good it does me. - Jack_

* * *

"What are you watching?"

"It's called _Giggle Piggies_."

"That girl's show? I thought they finished that cartoon up in the sixties."

"Yeah but they remade it."

"Well that's nice, but it doesn't explain why it's on our television."

"It was on."

"So what else is on?"

"No clue. I didn't look. It was on this channel when I turned the TV on."

"Did you lose the remote again? We have extras."

"For the last time, I've never lost the remote! Look, it's right there on the table."

"So if you didn't lose the remote, then why are you still watching this?"

"It's interesting."

"B, it's a bunch of cartoon pigs running around having picnics and playing in dresses. It's for little..."

"Piglets."

"What?"

"They are called _piglets_, Cy, not pigs. They are all trying to find this magical treasure chest on a wrecked pirate ship. But there's this bad guy who's been following them around and trying to throw them off the trail."

"Beast Boy, I don't care what kinds of pigs they are! It's just a dumb girl's show!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down dude. I just figured you might wanna know what was going on."

"No. I don't want to know and I don't care. Now change the channel and put on something good."

"Okay, but after this is over. It's just getting to the good part now. The bad guy is going to send the sphinx after them."

"The good part? You've already seen this?"

"Of course! I've seen all the episodes already. But it's still fun to watch the first episodes every once in a while. Especially since the new season just ended."

"You've seen all the episodes..."

"Yup. It's actually not that bad dude."

"...all the episodes..."

"Seriously Cy? It's just a show."

"But it's a little girl show! They just have the show to sell cheap, plastic, mass-produced toys to small children! You are a superhero, you aren't supposed to watch stuff like this!"

"Why not? Besides, who's going to stop me? Like you said, I'm a superhero."

"But...but..."

"Just chill and watch the piggies, Cy."

"But it's...I really shouldn't..."

"It'll make you feel better. I promise!"

"..."

"Well?"

"This stays between us. Nobody else knows or I swear, I will kill you with extreme prejudice and enjoy it."

"I will take it to the grave if you want. Just shut up! The commercial is over!"

"Why do I let you talk me into this kind of stuff?"

"SHHHHH! It's piggy time."


	84. Fall Apart

_Start on Season 2 of the show and like magic, all my negative feelings for Terra resurface. The majority of the first episodes I saw were S2 episodes. Having to watch that relationship build and fall to total pieces is probably why I'm so attached to Beast Boy's character. Long story short, I don't like Terra. _

_But I also know what it's like have a person in our lives that we love even though we know it's not good for us. The guilt, anger, and pain that comes because of it. I know what it's like from real life experience having to help somebody pick the pieces up afterwards and what it feels like to do it alone. Those people make you better in the long run and show you who you can count on. So no, I don't like Terra but I'm not going to pretend she isn't important. _

_Don't own anything. - Jack_

* * *

Beast Boy had been able to run at first. But he had slowed down as reality crashed in on him until he was barely able to stagger forwards. It was at that point Cyborg had taken over, pulling Beast Boy onward to safety. At least, that was the plan. It was turning out to be much more difficult in reality. It may have been his imagination, but he could feel the lava's heat on his heels. The tremors getting worse was far too real. The roughly hewn tunnel was falling to pieces around them but he was forced to take his time. Dodging the falling rocks made moving quickly hard. Avoiding them while having to drag an almost unresponsive Beast Boy along made it almost impossible.

For what felt like the hundredth time, the ground beneath them shook. Just like every time before, his best friend stopped at the sensation. Cyborg swallowed with difficulty and resumed guiding/dragging his best friend forward.

A rock he hadn't noticed crashed down from the roof, knocking them apart. Cyborg shook the grit off briefly. It had caught him on the back, but there wasn't any real damage. Coughing on the dirt, he scrambled to where Beast Boy had fallen.

"Are you okay?" Immediately, Cyborg regretted his choice of words. Of course he wasn't. Nobody would be. But the question didn't seem to register. Apparently being hit by a small boulder hadn't either. Beast Boy nodded blankly while the new gash across his shoulder bled down on his arm . His gaze was still focused on something only he could see.

Cyborg sighed softly and checked the injury as quickly as he could. Unlike remaining in that tunnel, it wasn't anything life threatening.

"It doesn't look too bad. We'll get you fixed up when this is over." He said, glancing up just in time to see Beast Boy nodding slowly again. Another tremor rocked the tunnel. Cyborg pulled Beast Boy close, shielding him from the rain of dirt. He glanced towards the exit from under his arm. They were so close, he could see sunlight.

"...Cy..." He barely heard it over the rumbling of the ground and crashing of rocks. His attention whipped back to the young man in front of him.

Beast Boy's eyes were finally focused, staring straight into his own. They were filled with unshed tears. The poor kid tried to speak, but the words just couldn't make it out. Cyborg felt his heart break even more when the kid hung his head in defeat.

He reached out and pulled Beast Boy's head back up. Beast Boy managed to stare back for a few seconds before closing his eyes. The tears had finally started to fall, struggling to cut tracks through the grit on his face. Beast Boy tried again to speak, but gave up in favor of biting his lip. He nuzzled into Cyborg's hand as best he could, trying to find some kind of comfort. Cyborg sighed deeply and leaned in close to rest his forehead against Beast Boy's.

"I know this is horrible. None of us wanted it to end like this. I know how much she meant to you. But listen to me. This is not your fault. She made her choice. You aren't responsible for this. Do you understand?" Beast Boy nodded wordlessly, still crying silently. Cyborg steeled himself mentally before pushing.

"No, don't shake your head at me. I want to hear you say it." Beast Boy's eyes flashed back open, radiating hurt. Cyborg kept his face set. "Say it: this isn't your fault."

For a long moment, there was nothing but the trembling of the earth around them.

"...this isn't my fault..." It was quiet and heartbreaking, but Beast Boy still managed to mumble the sentence out. Cyborg let the frown fall away and hugged his best friend around the neck as best he could.

"I swear B, it's going to be okay." When Cyborg pulled away, Beast Boy had managed to scrub the last grimy tears away. He could see the pain was still there, lingering in the grim set of Beast Boy's mouth and the lines of his face. Eventually the dust would settle and he'd be able to see exactly how much damage had been done. But now it could wait._  
_

The ground was heaving in agony underneath their feet as they ran together for the exit. Or maybe it was heartbreak.


	85. Interrogation

_So we all know that BB is a vegetarian. The Titans know BB is a vegetarian. But that doesn't mean that fact is common knowledge to anybody else. Or: potentially the ultimate prank to ever pull on somebody. Control Freak because I think he's a lot of fun to mess with. I've been writing this for almost a week during the wee hours of the morning. Please enjoy!_

_I don't own the Titans. Thank you. - J_

* * *

Control Freak looked as a cucumber.

At least, he did if you didn't know what to look for. It was very subtle. Overgrown eyebrows slightly raised. Chapped lips turned down at the corners. Fingertips twitching erratically. Sweat beading across a high forehead. Until you looked closely, you wouldn't see the villain's nervousness. Who wouldn't be on edge? It wasn't everyday you got transported from prison to Titans Tower after all.

"Hmm." Cyborg scanned a page in the file thoughtfully. He leaned back in the small chair, getting comfortable as he read. He slung his feet up onto the remaining empty chair in the room. "Uh oh," He clucked his tongue thoughtfully, shaking his head at some detail. "That's definitely not good."

"What's not good?" Control Freak had never faced an interrogation from the Titans themselves. He had never been brought to the Tower before either. He was right to be nervous. The portly villain had willingly walked into the lion's den.

Cyborg glanced up from the file to the criminal handcuffed to the other side of the interrogation table. He held Control Freak's gaze steadily for a few seconds, face intentionally unreadable. The villain caved quickly, blinking as he looked away. Cyborg scoffed and returned his attention to the file. Carelessly, he flipped another page over and continued to read.

Control Freak fidgeted a little in his chair. After a few silent minutes passed, he cleared his throat uncertainly, "So, umm, are you gonna ask me questions or something?" He tried to twist his thick wrists in their bonds but there was no give. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Eventually." Cyborg's eyes never left the pages of the file as he answered. The metallic hero nodded at the empty chair he was currently using as foot stool. "We don't interview alone."

"The mighty Titans use the buddy system?" Control Freak scoffed. "So does that make you the good cop, bad cop, or stupid cop? Or maybe just the ugly one?" Frustratingly, Cyborg didn't rise to the bait. He grinned at something printed on the page. Control Freak craned his thick neck in an attempt to see. Cyborg noticed and pointed out what had amused him.

"Is this really your IQ score?" Control Freak's pudgy shoulders barely had time to puff in pride before Cyborg began laughing. It was the polite sort of laugh you might give a child who didn't realize how ignorant they really were. The kind of condescending laughter that made Control Freak's fingers itch for his remote.

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better Bucket Face?" He ground out furiously. Cyborg simply shuffled the papers back into order. He set the file down on the table between them, still smiling broadly.

"There was a disturbance as you were being brought here. We'll be able to get started soon." Cyborg said smoothly as he ignored the villain's question. Control Freak slumped in his metal chair.

They sat silently for a few minutes. Control Freak tried glaring daggers at the cybernetic hero, feigning boredom, and even malevolent snickering. But Cyborg was a steel wall. Nothing seemed able to intimidate or throw the hero off his focus.

The heavy door opened with a bang. Control Freak had been prepared with a quip for whoever came through. The Titans were going to need to do better than a dramatic entrance to unsettle him, the great Control Freak! Cyborg's flawless stone wall approach was barely good enough to get him nervous.

A tiger big enough to fuel nightmares roughly shouldered its way through the doorway. Of course Beast Boy would be Cyborg's partner. The scrawny hero taking a more intimidating form was an obvious tactical decision. That was all expected. The copious amount of dark liquid soaked into the animal's muzzle was not. Oversized paws and teeth were stained from obviously violent and recent use. Light green fur quickly lost any kind of humor when it suddenly became black.

The animal's hulking frame melted slowly back into the form Control Freak was more familiar with. Sharp canines shrank back into a human mouth that was still discolored from whatever or whomever he had ripped to pieces. The lower half of Beast Boy's face was still drenched in the dark liquid. It spread upwards, covering the bridge of his nose while droplets glinted darkly across his forehead. He smiled apologetically, leaning heavily on the table's edge.

"Sorry. They just didn't know when to stay down!" Beast Boy laughed brightly, drawing a hand across his mouth. The fluid just smeared even more across his face. "And this was a new uniform too. Raven's gonna kill me, it's her week to do laundry." Control Freak's stomach flipped when he saw the shapeshifter's gloves. The grey fabric had been soaked in whatever he had destroyed. Only the thickly rolled sleeves had remained unstained.

"It's alright man. Better than being stuck here babysitting. Besides, we haven't been waiting too long." Cyborg smiled, scooping up the file from the table again. "Control Freak has nowhere else to be. Right, Control Freak?" He couldn't get his mouth to work. His mind seemed fixated on the smears left on the pristine table top from the hero's gloves.

"Then let's get this done fast. I'm starving." Beast Boy snagged the file from his teammate's hands and walking slowly around the table. Every step was accompanied by a sickly wet squelch. Control Freak didn't have to look to know the shapeshifter was leaving behind dark footprints on the concrete floor.

"I...I don't care. You're never going to get anything from me!" He stammered his answer, but couldn't muster up the usual bravado. Control Freak focused as much as he could on Cyborg, the light hanging from the ceiling, how the handcuffs were making his wrists sweat. Anything but the sound of those squishing steps.

"We aren't trying to get anything from you. We just wanna talk, right B?" Cyborg said calmly, stretching his arms above his head. The shapeshifter laughed in agreement and dropped the dirtied file onto Control Freak's outstretched arms.

"Of course dude! See, Control Freak, we were looking over your file and saw this." He flinched involuntarily as the younger boy grasped his shoulder as he leaned in. Beast Boy pointed at a specific line on a page. The words were immediately blurred away, lost beneath the stain. "You said you designed and created your control all by yourself?"

Control Freak sincerely hoped he was imagining the sensation of something wet and warm seeping into the shoulder of his jacket. Cyborg sat up straight in his chair and rested his elbows on the table top. Control Freak could feel the hero's mismatched eyes scanning his face for information. He nodded, doing his best to keep his face calm and neutral.

"That's what we thought. So we were pretty surprised when we took that remote apart and found a xynothium core." Cyborg's tone was still casual, but his human eye grew just a little harder. "Unless you have some way to produce one of the rarest and most unstable elements in the world in your mom's basement, I'm pretty sure you didn't make that on your own."

The unasked question hung in the air thickly. Beast Boy hopped up to sit on the tabletop next to Control Freak. The chubby villain chanced another glance at the hero. His over-active imagination had probably gotten the worst of him. Beast Boy was just a little dirty from whatever fight he had been in. He didn't look like he had killed something.

Control Freak was partially right. Beast Boy didn't look like he had killed something. He looked like he had ripped the throat of out something with his teeth, slashed open it's stomach, and enjoyed every moment of it.

Not only were his sneakers soaked, but the shins and knees of Beast Boy's uniform shone with the dark liquid. Scattered patches and streaks of his black uniform gleamed under the ceiling light. The bright splash of purple on his chest had turned black and slick. The stain just kept growing larger, spreading downwards and highlighting a lot of previously hidden muscle. Control Freak had the frightening realization that the scrawny boy could probably kick his butt without changing form or breaking a sweat. And that Cyborg wouldn't have an issue letting it happen.

"If you give up your supplier, we might be able to pull some strings." Cyborg propositioned. "Tell us where you got the xynothium from Control Freak. Trust me, it'll make our job simpler, which will make your life much easier." Control Freak instinctively tried to pull away from the table, only to be drawn back down by the handcuffs.

"No way man! I'm..."A large viscous droplet traced its way down the shapeshifter's jugular. "...I'm not a snitch. You want a tattle tale? You got the wrong guy!"

Thin shoulders drew back. Smile just big enough to show faintly stained fangs. Wide eyes narrowed, growing cold. It was very subtle. You wouldn't have noticed the change from boy to predator unless you were looking.

"You sure about that dude?" The warmth had leeched away from Beast Boy's voice when he spoke. There was no hint at humor or mercy left. Control Freak hadn't realized how totally defenseless he was until that second. Handcuffed to a table and locked inside a room with the equivalent of the entire pissed off animal kingdom was sitting inches from his head.

Control Freak wasn't a wimp though. He was tough. He could hold out against the Titans.

He opened his mouth to snap off a witty retort just as Beast Boy's pupils dilated into slits.

* * *

Robin waited patiently outside the interrogation room. This never took very long. Within a minute of Beast Boy entering, the door opened wide.

Beast Boy, still covered in hydraulic fluid from the brawl with Johnny Rancid's former 'pet', led the way. The shapeshifter's smug grin was a huge contrast from Control Freak. The villain was trembling, fresh tear tracks covering his chubby cheeks. Cyborg's firm grip on his handcuffed arm seemed to be the only thing that kept him moving. The tall hero was trying unsuccessfully to stifle an enormous smile.

"Well?" asked Robin. He already knew the answer before Beast Boy answered. The animorph handed his leader a paper covered with smudged fingerprints and shaky handwriting.

"It's Chang, like you figured. Here's your written confession and villain back." Robin smiled as he looked over the paper. There were definitely a few large tears mixed in with the ink in several places. "Took about a minute and fifteen seconds. Good job Beast Boy, Cyborg." He glanced up just in time to see Beast Boy's focus turn back to Control Freak. The nerdy criminal's trembling grew worse as the closer Beast Boy came.

"Thanks for helping dude. Too bad you can't stay." Beast Boy's voice was warm, but his body language was frigidly intimidating. It was brief, but Robin caught a glimpse of darkened irises and slitted pupils. So had Control Freak.

"Don't let him eat me!" The overweight criminal's knees gave out as he screamed. "Please, please, please! I'll do anything! Just don't let him eat me!" Control Freak tried to scuttle behind Cyborg's legs, watery eyes flashing desperately towards Robin.

The sight of Control Freak blubbering on the floor was too much. Beast Boy's imposing act collapsed into wild giggles. Cyborg tried to hide his smile as he hauled the portly villain upright. Robin just shook his head in disbelief, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"Beast Boy isn't going to eat you. He's a vegetarian." Robin's statement made Control Freak freeze. His expression was caught between confusion, terror, and anger. It was also apparently hilarious to the shapeshifter, who dissolved into another fit of laughter.

"...he's...vegetarian..." He mumbled brokenly. Robin nodded, finally beginning to grin as the elevator doors opened wide. He and Cyborg almost had to drag the stunned villain inside, Beast Boy close on their heels. Control Freak scooted as far away as possible from the laughing shapeshifter, keeping Robin between them.

"Yes. He's a vegetarian. No meat." Robin explained patiently. Control Freak just stared blankly at all three of them as the elevator slowly began to move. Cyborg snorted with amusement at the villain's unfocused gaze.

"Seriously, does he," Cyborg gestured towards his best friend. Beast Boy's laughter was completely out control now. He was clutching desperately at the elevator handrail to keep from falling over. "really look like he'd eat somebody?The smell of bacon being cooked makes him gag."

If Control Freak's expression was anything to go off of, the villain's mind had shut down.

"Don't feel too bad." Robin couldn't keep his amusement out of his voice as he spoke. "You're the fifth person to beg for mercy from the man-eating vegetarian."


End file.
